Heat
by Chopin Gal
Summary: Their time together is coming to an end as Sam and Jack go on one last mission through the Stargate. What they find may be a whole new beginning. Post S8, Pre S9.
1. Chapter 1

_What really happened after that trip to the cabin at end of S8? Let's take Sam and Jack out of their MGM box and play a bit. Of course, all things Stargate belong to MGM and its affiliates. No copyright infringement nor profit intended from this story which is solely mine, as are Karnak and Alayna. I really like them. Hope you do too. Enjoy. _

_**Heat Chapter 1**_

It was too hot to sleep.

Air conditioner broken, Jack O'Neill dozed fitfully until the sweat and all-around discomfort led him to get up and tread softly to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he was momentarily refreshed by a rush of cool air and poked his damp head in as far as he could while retrieving a cold Guinness.

_Beer at 4:00 am? You're losing it, O'Neill!_ Jack couldn't help but smirk as he caught sight of himself in the corner mirror … unshaven, disheveled hair and clammy skin. He certainly didn't look like the professional commander of the SGC about to become director of homeworld security.

He walked into the living room and turned on another fan but the heat had already seeped into the house from a week's worth of record-high temperatures. The fan's meager rotation only served to sweep the stuffy and stagnant air around with little relief.

_Next time, I'll leave a key under the mat for the repairman!_ _Next time?_ Jack realized that it would probably be a cold day in hell before he would be settling back into his beloved house. The assignment to Washington D.C. was mandated and seen as a reward for his years of service under Cheyenne Mountain.

The timing seemed right for all of them - Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam. They had given eight years of their lives in the cause of the ultimate good: saving earth from interplanetary threats which were kept secret from most of earth's inhabitants. He had lost count of just how many times his team, SG1, had saved the planet from imminent destruction. First, Ra and Apophis, then a host of other system lords intent upon world domination, and, finally, the Replicators and Anubis. Good men and women had fallen, here and on other home worlds. In the end, with the rebel Jaffa as allies, the most serious threats had been eliminated. A new age was dawning, a time of rebuilding and peace among their staunch alien allies. The SGC was no longer under constant alert and off-world missions were now primarily diplomatic and scientific.

The old order was changing. Commendations were given and reassignments were begun. His own going-away party had already happened, catching him a bit off guard. For a man who showed little emotion, he was surprised at the lump in his throat when he rose that night to thank all who honored him and wished him well. Seeing SG1 sitting there before him and knowing that all of them were now moving in new directions was the hardest. He had not felt so bereft in many years; this was a loss of kinship with deep, deep connections.

Today would mark his final mission as Commander of the SGC. He had already done the house-cleaning and his office was stripped of all personal touches. His replacement was due and, in his heart, Jack was pleased that an old colleague, General Landry, was chosen. A good and capable man.

But, first, this final piece of business. The inhabitants of Aquila, a small planet in the Copernican galaxy, requested that he and his former 2IC, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, return for a formal ceremony of commendation and gratitude. He and Sam had saved the planet from the Goa'uld several years ago and then helped the people to rebuild.

This was a world that was fairly isolated and fairly unadvanced until SG1 showed up and became their allies. After the victory, Sam had been pivotal in setting up a library of research in quantum physics which allowed their scientists to move ahead rapidly with new inventions and explorations. They were an intelligent race of people, quick learners, and soon made up for their initial lack of knowledge. They had already managed to build new spaceships, traveling ever farther and faster. Sam actually served as a guest lecturer at their university too. He felt a bit less important, but the citizens admired military prowess as much as science and were eternally grateful to him for the valiant battle he waged at their side in defense of the planet. He sustained serious injuries in that war, but the tide was turned, the Goa'uld driven from Aquila when Jack killed their system lord in hand-to-hand combat.

The people knew he and Carter were no longer a team, that he was now becoming a different kind of leader, a diplomat, and would be using words rather than weapons to fight future adversaries. Jack smiled to himself. _Paper pusher is really what I'm doing; words are cheap._ He was actually looking forward to going through the Gate this one last time. These people were a fun-loving and curious society. They were wonderful storytellers and warm and friendly. He could remember introducing Karnak, the leader, to Guinness and the man developed quite a taste for the rich, dark brew. In fact, Jack always made a point to send a case or two when the opportunity arose.

Today, though, he wanted to travel light - dress blues and Sam at his side, two professional officers receiving the thanks of a grateful nation. No weapons and no backpacks and nowhere to store the beer! The only unfortunate part of the trip would be the weather. Aquila was mostly a sandy, arid planet with temperatures at the tropical level. Luckily, with the development of earth-based technologies to enhance their quality of life, the wonder of climate-controlled buildings had already been introduced. Another smile crossed Jack's lips_. I have to travel millions of light years away to finally get into an air-conditioned room!_

With that amusing thought, Jack O'Neill finished his beer and strolled down the hallway for a nice cold shower.

* * *

She rose slowly, and glanced at the thermostat in her bedroom as she wandered to the door. A sudden chill caused her to shiver. Sam reached for her long robe and drew it around her, reminding herself to check the climate-control in the air-conditioning unit when she had a chance. The air-conditioner was a central unit, long past warranty, but well maintained by Sam herself. Sure, it wasn't rocket science but she took pleasure in tinkering with the contraption just as much as she loved to keep her bikes running in tip-top shape. There would be more time for this kind of activity now that SG1 was disbanded and she was no longer assigned to off-world missions. R&D in her lab would be rewarding enough; she had her fill of battle scenes and fallen comrades. She still awoke in the middle of the night with all too vivid memories of the smell of staff wounds and the feel of heat burning into her forehead from a Goa'uld hand device.

_Heat? This is crazy, we're in the middle of the hottest summer on record and I'm sleeping under a comforter, in my flannel pajamas! Damn air conditioner! _

Sam Carter turned the hot water on full and soon the steamy heat enveloped her chilled body as she shed her robe and pajamas and stepped into its warm embrace.The soothing spray calmed her and, in a relaxed state, her mind soon drifted to the day ahead.

She would be returning to Aquila one last time on an official mission with her former commander, Jack O'Neill. This would probably be the last time the two of them would walk through the stargate together.

She vividly remembered the very first time, over eight years ago. Trying hard to prove herself, but shaking in her boots, she was in awe of the shimmering event horizon and paused long enough for her new commander to give her a gentle push through the singularity. The very first time was the most trying, almost losing her lunch as she came through the other end of the wormhole. _Humiliation. One more thing for the men on the team to hold against her._ She soon recovered and learned to hide her moments of weakness. They became fewer and fewer as she grew into her role of 2IC and became more self confident and skilled. She became a trusted and able member of the team and eventually had the privilege of leading SG1 herself when her CO was appointed General and new commander of the SGC. Both had been promoted. Professionally, the past year was good and productive. No regrets.

Well, just one … but military regulations forbade acting on feelings they both shared for each other, feelings that went beyond the camaraderie of being comrades, feelings that were still not resolved even though the ground had now shifted beneath their feet. Jack would be going to Washington D.C. and she would be traveling to Nevada, no longer under his direct chain of command. They could possibly begin to explore a long-distance relationship, but neither had moved beyond one memorable fishing trip after their last mission.

It was a wonderful weekend, Sam so sorry that she had not consented to the outing years before. Teal'c and Daniel came along but seemed to find a way to leave her and Jack alone for long stretches of time. The couple felt a bit awkward with their chaperones never far behind and soon returned to old, safe patterns of friendship - teasing and laughing and sharing war stories together. A slight touch on the arm and a telling look in the eyes were the only moments of contact. The weekend flew by. Words that needed to be said were left unspoken.

Soon they were all packing to return to SGC and prepare for their new assignments. Daniel was invited to lecture at a foreign university while continuing his research on ancient cultures. Teal'c was appointed to a position on the Jaffa Council on Dakarta and soon to be a proud grandfather! The Jaffa warrior was ready to settle nearer his son Ry'ac and take on a new role of respected elder. All of them kept busy with tying up their loose ends and moving on. Sadly, one loose end remained unraveled. Sam had broken her engagement with Pete and Jack had stopped seeing Kerry. And, yet, that was not enough to move the two of them into each other's arms.

_Ouch!_ The hot water bit into her face, jolting her from her reverie. She quickly shut the faucets off and stepped from the tub, her skin aglow from the stimulation of the pulsating shower. She was mindful of the plush folds of the chenille bath towel as she slowly rubbed herself dry. The flush on her cheeks deepened as she suddenly thought how sweet it would be to have Jack here with her, touching her in forbidden places, drying her wet body.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heat Chapter 2**_

They met in the briefing room at General Landry's request. The SGC maintained a constant temperature and, with the absence of windows, it was often hard to keep aware of the passing seasons and their ever changing climates. Jack welcomed the cooler environment and even thought of engaging Landry on some topic of interest to prolong the meeting and his comfort level. Sam, on the other hand, was still feeling the effects of her chilled bedroom and, even in her dress blues, could not suppress a shiver. O'Neill noticed her discomfort.

"Carter? You okay?"

"Oh, sir, sorry … my air-conditioner is malfunctioning and I feel like I just spent the night in the fridge. Seems like I can't get warm."

"Colonel, Sam, it's 97 degrees outside – isn't that enough to heat you up?!"

The question was posed innocently enough but their eyes met and Jack and she got the joke at the very same moment. Her stunned, somewhat sheepish look warmed his heart. He loved catching her off guard for that reason alone. _Doe eyes, wide with shock and then amusement, and a smile that he would sorely miss. One beautiful lady – almost claimed by another lucky guy. _ It still puzzled and pleased him that she decided to call off the wedding. And then they went fishing. She seemed to love the cabin and the sport itself. Well, catching fish in Jack's pond was hardly a sport. He failed to keep it stocked and, through the years, the fish diminished as the algae and pond scum grew. But she caught a fish that weekend. He couldn't believe his eyes. She landed that whopper even as it put up quite a fight! Jack could still see her rise out of her chair, feeling the tension on the rod and line; Teal'c and Daniel heard her squeal and came running as she waved them all off and yanked the prize from the water. It landed at their feet with a solid thud. Jack yelled "way to go, here's our supper!" But Sam had a change of heart and told him to release the hook and let it go back into the water. She said it wasn't fair, that the fish had put up a decent fight and earned its freedom. She could be funny about things like that. They had been together for the past eight years and he watched her grow into a capable combat-ready officer. He could trust her to watch his six and get the job done. Yet, she had a compassion that reached out to all sentient beings … for cryin' out loud, she even talked to her plants! That was the paradox of Sam: soldier and scientist, humanist and friend. There were times he made some tough calls and her eyes bore into his, weighing the human cost of his decisions. She followed his orders; he sensed that she was not happy with some of the consequences, but she was loyal. She, as well as he, played by the rules. So much so that they kept their personal feelings apart from their military duties and commitments. Now, though, all that was changing. This was their last official mission together; a time to celebrate a job well done on a distant planet among an alien race who benefited from their intervention. It was a decent way to bring closure to the old SG1 and to serve as a launching pad for the new directions each would now be going. He, to Washington DC and a prestigious position as Commander of Homeworld Security; she, to Area 51 to further her scientific career in research and development, and keep an eye on Cassie, now motherless and in need of Sam's nurturing and mentoring.

"General O'Neill? Jack, are you with us?"

The sudden voice of his replacement brought O'Neill back from his reverie and he automatically straightened in his chair, giving the incoming general his full attention.

"Sorry Hank, I was a bit pre-occupied, what with all the final arrangements and this last trip to Aquila."

"Well, I'll be just as pre-occupied today, moving my stuff into your office …"

Jack interrupted, "_Your_ office, it will be your office in a few more hours."

Landry acknowledged the inevitable. "I assume that formal change of command will take place at 0900 sharp tomorrow, at which time you can submit your final mission report on today's event. Colonel Carter, it won't be necessary for you to return to base tomorrow as I'm not considering today's sojourn as anything more than a diplomatic farewell and celebration of your contribution to the planet. In fact, you have my permission to let your hair down, relax and have a good time. From what I've read so far, you've done one helluva job with these people and we now have loyal friends and allies in a distant galaxy."

Sam reddened slightly and stammered, "Thank you sir, it was a privilege and an honor to be part of such a successful outcome."

Landry looked at the modest young woman for a moment and said "If what you've accomplished on Aquila is an indication of your talent and expertise, then I think your transfer to Area 51 will continue to provide challenging new opportunities for that brain of yours. 'Use it or lose it', right Colonel?"

Jack couldn't suppress a snicker and, as Landry's eyebrows rose in surprise, Sam also grinned widely. Soon all three were laughing.

Landry accompanied the two officers to the Gateroom and wished them well as they walked up the ramp. He couldn't help but notice what a handsome couple they made, decked out in their dress blues. An enigmatic smile crossed his face as they disappeared into the singularity and he walked back to his new office.

Karnak and a rather large assembly of dignitaries were waiting as they stepped through the Gate. Quite spontaneously a cheer of recognition arose and then, much applause. Both O'Neill and Carter seemed surprised and a bit embarrassed by the accolade.

Jack turned to his former 2IC just in time to catch a glimpse of her blushing cheeks and wide-eyed response. He knew that the people admired him for vanquishing the enemy Goa'uld in battle but sensed that most of this praise was rightly directed at Carter. She had taken a backward civilization and, through her own knowledge and instruction, enlightened and motivated their scientists and leaders. Karnak, especially, fell under her spell. He and his wife quickly saw what this bright scholar had to offer and what a role model she could become for their people. Alayna, Karnak's wife, was as beautiful, clever and vivacious as Sam and not much older. They became fast friends almost immediately. Kindred spirits. With her husband's blessing, Alayna introduced Carter to the "think tank" of the planet's ruling council: professors, architects, engineers. Soon Sam was a guest lecturer at the university, introducing cutting-edge theories of aerodynamics and quantum mechanics.

The people, enslaved for so long, were now free to exercise their minds and talents towards the advancement of their society. Whenever she was able, Sam returned to lecture and consult on the creation of an interplanetary consortium for which she also recruited the Asgard. At first, Thor was a bit reluctant to get involved in a backward planet at the far edge of a lesser-known galaxy. But Sam had seen the rapid assimilation and dissemination of knowledge among these people and knew that they possessed both the intelligence and skills to make giant leaps and advancements. Once the consortium was formed, Earth scientists from the Stargate program alternated with Asgard teachers and taught advanced courses in the sciences.

Karnak's wife, Alayna, was among the first to master the new physics and her doctoral thesis was so brilliant that the Aquila Academy of Science nominated her to chair the university's first department of Astrophysics and Technology. What took NASA 30 years to accomplish on earth took just a few short years on Aquila. Following the chair's lead, other scientists delved ever farther into the mysteries of the universe, refining some of Earth's own theories of space, time and relativity and inventing a few of their own! The entire planet now possessed a fleet of highly sophisticated ships which traveled far beyond their own galaxy. Similar gains were made in the areas of hydroelectricity, solar power, and medicine. The planet not only survived but thrived with its new inventions and improved infrastructure. What's more, the even temperament and integrity of its citizens bode well for diplomatic missions.

Eventually, even Thor was pleased to have these former upstarts as staunch and capable allies. Jack was never prouder of Sam nor more amused than when Thor actually beamed himself into one of SG1's final debriefings, interrupting the proceedings just long enough to congratulate Colonel Carter on her foresight and good judgment for promoting the "inherent potential of Aquila".

Now they had come full circle, from intervention and liberation to friendship and mutual respect. These past few years saw Carter and himself on many perilous missions and he knew that, while he enjoyed the interim periods of leave or recuperation, Sam would gear up with textbooks instead of her P90 and spend her leave in the classrooms of Aquila. Quite frankly, he was somewhat amazed by it all. His former 2IC gave more than most on every assignment and deserved more than most in the way of payback. She, however, was the last to call attention to herself, in the field or in her lab. When he had the privilege to pin her medals of commendation and promotion, he actually wanted to do more than a crisp salute. He wanted to take the woman in his arms and hug her so tightly, his heart bursting with pride and love. Protocol and regulations forbade such behavior.

As the smiling faces and applause greeted them at the Gate, General Jack O'Neill once more wanted to take Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter in his arms and show the world just how much she meant to him. Once again, it was neither the time nor place. They were in uniform and on their final mission.

_Damnit, he should have embraced her when she caught the fish! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heat Chapter 3**_

Karnak, a tall, robust man in flowing robes, rushed up the steps and enveloped Jack and Sam in one large hug. The size of this gentle giant allowed him to easily throw his arms around their shoulders and draw them against his chest. O'Neill, himself a six-footer, still had to look up as he laughingly addressed the leader of Aquila.

"Karnak, whoa! I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed by your hospitality."

Karnak stepped back from his surprised guests of honor and laughed uproariously.

"Jack, Sam … we've missed you immensely. And we are so honored to have you here to show you just how much we think of you."

O'Neill couldn't resist: "Even without the Guinness?"

Karnak laughed once again, "Do you think that's the only reason we're friends?"

Jack couldn't help but smile. From the first moment he had met Karnak, he knew that this was a man who could be trusted and respected. In many ways he was larger than life, a true warrior and a just ruler. He possessed such a gregarious personality that you couldn't help but want to be in his company. His keen wit and mind would wrap itself around the conversation and, however serious the moment, still find a way to evoke a smile or laugh. He led by example, never afraid to do the most menial of tasks if it promoted the common good. His people, likewise, were a warm-hearted race full of hospitality and diligence. They had made great strides in education and self advancement since the defeat of the Goa'uld. As Jack looked out to the horizon, he saw that the gleaming city before him had already changed dramatically. New buildings and bridges emerged from beneath a gigantic dome which protected the urban environment from the oppressive tropical heat. All of these improvements were proudly discussed as the welcomed guests, leader and dignitaries walked towards the city gates.

"We have you to thank for this, Samantha", boasted Karnak as he pointed to the dome. "Our scientists continue to build upon the knowledge you and your colleagues shared with us. Every theory has been carefully studied and tested. New applications continue to materialize, all for the comfort and welfare of our people."

Carter had to smile at this man's enthusiasm and delight. She remembered the eager faces of Aquila's scientific community as she lectured to them on the discoveries gleaned from Earth's explorations along with Asgard assistance. She had learned much from Thor and now, with the Asgard's approval, she had introduced the Aquilians to the universal secrets. In the end, all had benefited. The Earth gained a powerful ally in a remote part of the galaxy and the Asgard saw that such a small innocuous planet could become a model for a peaceful, forward-moving civilization. Thor, often reluctant to become this involved with a lesser race, had been influenced by Karnak's persuasive personality. The tiny Asgard leader was even more beguiled by Sam Carter and Alayna, two beautiful and brilliant scientists, who managed to convince him that much of the Asgard's basic knowledge would be invaluable to this planet's development.

"Where is Alayna?" Sam asked of Karnak as they approached the entrance to the city. She missed seeing her friend as soon as she had stepped through the stargate. Usually both husband and wife were inseparable. Karnak often kept his keen mind hidden when in the presence of his wife, allowing her intelligence and drier wit to shine. Sam couldn't help but think of Jack who often played the dullard while she was expounding on some scientific theorem or other. At first, his seeming disinterest or lack of knowledge annoyed the hell out of her. As she got to know him better though, she realized that it was all an act. He was actually quite proud of her and chose to remain in the background. She loved him for that. He had no need to be macho-man and call unending attention to himself. And his self-deprecatory humor only served as a smokescreen for the sharp intellect behind the jokes. Jack was nobody's fool but his own. She was going to miss him so much now that they would be so far apart.

Karnak's booming voice broke into Sam's quiet thoughts. "Alayna has been quite busy on a very special project of her own and wanted to surprise you at the university. We're going to her now."

With that, he ushered Sam and Jack into the city. The dignitaries parted with courteous bows and handshakes as Karnak and his guests walked towards the university grounds.

The cool temperature within the domed city refreshed and invigorated Jack. This was such a welcomed surprise. He was wagering on a few climate-controlled buildings to subdue the tropical heat; instead, the Aquilians had gone ahead and air-conditioned an entire city! O'Neill couldn't help but wonder if Earth-based technologies now had to catch up with Aquila.

"Can you send some of your engineers to Washington, D.C., pal?"

Karnak looked confused.

Jack pushed the issue. "We have domed stadiums and capitol domes, but not one entire city under a dome. This is great! Washington is so hot and muggy in the summertime and since I'll be living there awhile, let's get something going from your end, okay?"

Karnak did not miss a beat, "I shall give this serious consideration, my friend. No little matter, considering that your hot air will certainly add to Washington's oppressive environment."

Sam laughed so suddenly that Jack turned and stared at her while Karnak gave her a mischievous wink.

"I think you've met your match, sir" was all she could get out between the giggles.

The rest of the walk was relaxing and fun, Karnak and Jack playfully going at each other in a battle of words and quips. Sam was content to let the boys be boys while she observed her surroundings and noted all the many advances. Large spaceports connected to bridges which then linked to all the skyscrapers. Planes and spaceships seemed to beam in and out of the dome's permeable membrane. Thor's influence, no doubt. The city had become a mecca of intergalactic trade and commerce. The Goa'uld had originally occupied this planet because of its naquadah-enriched soil and hidden mines. After the Goa'uld's defeat and the advance of Aquilian science and technology, the naquadah was turned into a safe and productive commodity which became a major source of energy and revenue.

Sam wondered what discovery Alayna was now working on in her classroom and lab. She was excited at the thought of Alayna's special project and could not wait to collaborate. She had not seen the woman in months and suddenly realized that they might actually be brought closer by Sam's reassignment to R&D. Now it might be possible for both scientists to share and communicate regularly on their findings. Sam had often dreamed of tackling a project that would have a far-reaching impact upon humanity, a discovery that would benefit, not harm, the environment and its people. She was so tired of wars and weapons. It seemed that the tide had turned with the defeat of Anubis and, for the first time in many years, she could devote herself to her former visions, her desires for peacetime research. Being here today, surrounded by a thriving civilization and scientific community, re-awakened her hopes and dreams of the past.

The Department of Astrophysics and Technology was at the center of the university's large campus. Its prominence reflected the value the Aquilians placed on scientific theory and application. The classes filled quickly and often had waiting lists for the most popular professors. When Dr. Samantha Carter taught here, there would be standing-room only in the lecture hall. The students knew that Sam not only introduced modern physics to their planet but also fought to save them from the Goa'uld. Their enthusiasm for learning was augmented by their admiration for the professor. Likewise, Alayna was also one of the most sought-after instructors. Both women added immensely to the growth of the School of Science.

Just entering the building gave Sam a feeling of excitement. Her time on this planet had been so good, so rewarding. Many of their past missions did not end as well as this. SG1 was the flagship team, the one team called upon when the stakes were the highest. Jack always stayed true to leaving no one behind. But comrades were lost and moments of friendship irretrievably shattered. Having lost her best friend, Janet, Sam had not expected to find another professional female with whom she could connect at that same level of intensity and trust. Until Alayna. In bittersweet ways, she reminded Sam of Janet, the friend she so dearly missed. Alayna was a petite brunette with dark expressive eyes. She had a quiet manner of authority and a compelling presence which commanded respect.

Odd how two such opposites could attract. Karnak was a towering figure with a booming voice. He was given to boisterous behavior and expansive gestures. Alayna was half his size and much more reserved. But one look from this tiny woman could stop the great leader in his tracks. Sam loved to watch the dynamics between husband and wife. She envied their ease of communication and open show of affection. Karnak adored Alayna. He often kissed her spontaneously or gently touched her cheek. Sam couldn't help but wonder if she and Jack had met in another lifetime, another place ... best not to go there.

She also realized that Karnak was about Jack's age, both men somewhat older than she and Alayna. O'Neill had started to grow gray around the temples and sometimes seemed self-conscious about it. Karnak had a thick mane of white hair. That, along with his craggy face, made him look quite distinguished. Sam felt her face redden as she thought about the fact that aging had added to the men's rugged good looks. Something to be said for growing old gracefully.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She turned to Jack and sputtered something about the Asgard beaming technology and its possible application to the dome. O'Neill looked at her quizzically.

"I never thought thinking about Thor would cause such red cheeks. With all this air-conditioning, you shouldn't be so flushed." He knew he was deliberately goading her, but she didn't take the bait. Instead, she walked quickly ahead of him and turned into Alayna's office.

Sam cheeks turned even more crimson as her colleague rose from the desk and came to greet her.

"You're, you're pregnant!"

Karnak's amused laughter rang out behind her. "I told you Alayna was working on a very special project."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heat Chapter 4**_

Alayna looked up into Sam's surprised face and smiled warmly.

"I'm so glad to see you, Sam. I was just a bit too tired this morning to make the walk to the stargate. Karnak promised he wouldn't tell, although I doubted that he could really keep his mouth shut that long. He hasn't stopped talking about this baby ever since I announced the good news."

As Alayna spoke, she turned towards her husband and the glow in her eyes mirrored the joy in his face. He walked over to his wife, kissed the top of her head and patted her swollen stomach ever so gently. It was a touching sight.

Sam's eyes moistened and Jack, himself, grew serious, thinking of a time many years before when he felt a similar pride.

"You two will make great parents. What a lucky kid." It was said simply and sincerely.

Karnak replied, "Thanks, Jack. As I told Alayna, it's never too late to be a father."

Sam felt her cheeks color and quickly looked away. Karnak's innocent remark had stirred unfulfilled longings. There was an awkward silence until Alayna reached out to embrace Sam and welcome her once again.

"We have so much to catch up on and a busy day ahead. The ceremony begins at noon followed by a gala luncheon."

The next two hours allowed the couples to spend some private time together, truly enjoying each other's company. There was an easy flow to the conversation with much to tell of major events on both worlds.

Alayna planned to take a brief maternity leave and return to her position as chair of the physics department. Sam was relieved to hear that the woman would continue her work in the classroom and laboratory. She was happy for her friend's upcoming special event, but still hoped that both she and Alayna could collaborate on a major science project in the not-too-distant future.

Karnak was quite excited about new methodologies in desert farming and irrigation which would green the planet's vast deserts and support extended communities. He believed that Aquila would be able to move beyond its focus on naquadah refinement and pioneer agricultural sustenance in even the most barren parts of the planet. Already, some of the university's brightest environmentalists had been sent to distant outposts to begin experimental field work.

The engaging leader was soon on the edge of his seat as Jack and Sam recounted the tumultuous events that led to the activation of the weapon on Dakara and the destruction of the Replicators. This important victory eventually led to the defeat of Anubis as well. With the intergalactic threat level mostly eliminated, the SGC was now undergoing a major transition along with its flagship team. SG1 had been disbanded and all were going their individual ways. Sam was eager to begin peacetime research at Area 51, finally able to devote her full attention to the puzzling alien artifacts and devices salvaged off-world the past eight years.

"Oh yeah, Carter can't wait to get her hands on those gadgets" Jack exclaimed, looking at the woman sitting by his side.

"No offense, sir, but a Goa'uld healing device could provide the answer to a homeopathic cure of disease on a grand scale once I figure out its source of energy and trigger points. After that, it's just a matter of interfacing the conductive pattern of energy with compatible biological receptors and …"

"See, there she goes again!"

Everyone laughed as Sam shot back quickly: "With all due respect, General, it may be a bit more exciting than creating organizational flow charts and appointing committees on committees in Washington, D.C."

It was meant to be a lighthearted retort but Sam knew from Jack's face that she had inadvertently struck a nerve. She wanted to take the words back as soon as they had left her mouth. She knew he was not relishing life behind a desk deep within the Pentagon. His past year as commander of the SGC had been challenging at best but boring much of the time. She knew his heart always went through the Gate with her and her men when they left on missions. Occasionally, he got to go with them and it energized him for days afterward. All mission reports for SG1's final year of action, however, were her charge. She was the new leader and Jack did not coddle her. He treated her fairly but demanded that she repay his faith in her with positive outcomes in the field. And this she did, growing into a mature and capable leader. He would not be the only person coping with long days in a windowless environment. She suddenly realized that the excitement of off-world adventure was ending for her too.

"I'm sorry, Jack." The words were spoken quickly and remorsely.

His eyebrows rose at the use of his first name but then a sheepish grin spread across O'Neill's face. He looked at his wristwatch and back at Sam. "In a few more hours, Colonel, I will be expecting to hear that name on a regular basis. I'm glad you've begun practicing. Rolls right off the tongue, doesn't it."

Alayna and Karnak laughed aloud and clapped their hands with glee.

"Sometimes you two are like an old married couple! You're so much fun to be around when the teasing and the reprimands begin", Alayna noted happily.

Jack deftly swung the conversation in her direction by pointing at Alayna's cumbersome form and inquiring, "So, boy or girl?"

"We honestly don't know, but won't have much longer to find out. Baby is due in another month. I will be pleased with either, but Karnak wants a girl."

This caught both Jack and Sam's attention. In one voice they exclaimed, "A girl?"

Karnak nodded and put his arm around Alayna. "I want a daughter who will follow in her mother's footsteps."

There it was again, that love and pride which just burst forth from this man. Alayna playfully nudged him in the ribs. "Be careful of what you wish for, husband. You will then have two women nagging you."

"Did he tell you, Jack, of his latest hobby?"

O'Neill looked at his friend and came up short. "No, not really."

Karnak had to speak. "I was saving this as my very special project and treat. You have spoiled the surprise, wife."

Now it was Alayna's turn to be sorry. "Oh, I forgot about your plan to take them …"

"It's alright, woman. We still have a few minutes before going to the Hall of Science. Jack, Sam - come with me." At that, the tall leader got up, assisted his somewhat awkward wife to her feet, and led them down a corridor to his private office.

He opened the door to a large room which held an ornately-carved desk and richly paneled bookshelves. A faint scent of the leatherbound volumes filled the air. It was an impressive library that reflected one of Karnak's passions. The man was well versed in history and philosophy. The study of civilizations never ceased to fascinate him. He believed that any leader worth his salt would learn from the rise and fall of other cultures. He had a thirst for knowledge and never tired of learning something new.

Alayna pointed to a massive table at the far corner of the room. As they approached the table, Jack could see that it appeared to be some type of display case. When they finally reached the corner and peered down, O'Neill and Carter were mesmerized. There was a spectacular diorama of American aircraft, from vintage flying machines of early 1900s to the sleek fighter jets of the current day. And then, set in its own display, was a detailed model of the Prometheus, SGC's first naquadah-powered spacecraft. Alayna grinned as all three pilots gazed at the miniature replicas.

"Amazing. You did this whole layout?" Jack asked of Karnak.

"Yes, yes, it's taken months. Alayna was building the baby while I was building my fleet of aircraft."

Sam spoke up, "Karnak, this is better than some of the displays I've seen at the Smithsonian. How did you get the details so right?"

"My books, Sam. My books. I have some fine collections on the History of American Flight. And, then, I have the framed photo of the Prometheus that you presented to me after our defeat of the Goa'uld. I used that as my model and tried to project the missing details."

"You've done a fine job, with everything."

"But that's not all, Sam", Alayna interjected.

Karnak was excited. "Come, look through this window."

Jack and Sam peered from the corner window onto the ground below. It was like stepping back in time. They were staring at a full-scale replica of a 1940's biplane. Its steel propeller glinted in the sun and its dual cockpits looked inviting.

Jack was the first to speak. "Well spank me Rosie! How and when?"

Karnak just grinned widely. "Now, Jack, you know we are an innovative race, quite excited about learning and building. During my research and work on the miniatures, I called in some of our faculty and students from the School of Engineering and commissioned a blueprint. From that, I customized this model which they then assembled to scale. This is going to be my personal indulgence, the plane I fly to inspect the various desert projects we are working on. It gives me such a thrill to experience flying on such a basic level."

Sam laughed, "You are quite the purist, aren't you. Alayna, what do you think of your husband flying such an antique?"

Alayna threw up her hands and rolled her eyes, "Karnak is Karnak. It's easier to tame the wind than to keep him from doing what he wants to do."

"My good wife, you will enjoy this flying machine with me, once the baby has come. You'll see. In fact, I've made a major modification to the original design and added space for a third seat. It's quite clever."

Jack had to chuckle, "And baby makes three."

Karnak began to defend himself. "It will be something special for the little one. She will grow up loving to fly, having the wind blow through her hair."

"And we must fly now, husband, to the ceremony with our honored guests." With that, the four friends made their way to the Hall of Science for the commendation ceremony and luncheon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Heat Chapter 5**_

The Hall of Science contained an impressive 600-seat amphitheatre with an indoor atrium which held many varieties of exotic plants. The lush green plants climbed to the skylight and were a symbol of the future: the proposed greening of the planet. Aquila's top biologists and ecologists were busy developing new methods of horticulture which could be applied to the planet's extensive deserts.

Large bamboo cages sat amidst the towering green canopy from which colorful songbirds serenaded the visitors below. All in all, the entire effect was spectacular.

Karnak, so proud of his flourishing indoor garden, shared the original inspiration for its design. "My friends, does it not remind you of your own great myth?"

Jack stopped short and looked confused. Sam, on the other hand, recognized Karnak's point of reference.

"The Garden of Eden. Karnak, yes, it seems every bit as lovely and inviting. But how did you even think of our scriptures and legends?"

Karnak smiled broadly. "My dear Samantha, I am a student of history. I find there are many similarities between the Tau'ri mythologies and our own."

Jack chimed in, "Personally, I've had enough experiences with snakeheads. Don't need to be reminded."

It seemed a rather awkward comment and Karnak's brows rose. Sam turned to Jack, raising an eyebrow of her own. She was afraid that Jack's social ineptitude would require some damage control and whispered to him, "Can you leave the Goa'uld out of this and just offer a simple compliment on the beauty of the garden?"

Jack didn't like being reprimanded in public, especially by the woman he loved. So he turned to his usual defense mechanism. Brushing past Sam, he reached into a dense display of foliage and retrieved a piece of fruit. Dangling the shiny red apple in front of Sam, Jack tried to be funny.

"Hey, Carter, since we're in the Garden of Eden, wanna taste some forbidden fruit?"

He said it loudly enough to catch Karnak's and Alayna's attention. They stood there, perplexed, watching their friend's odd behavior.

The joke fell flat and did not have its intended effect. In fact, it became the catalyst for Sam's painful realization that here, in the midst of such fertility and growth, her relationship with Jack O'Neill was stagnant, going nowhere. Being with Alayna and Karnak and seeing the couple express so much affection for each other had caused Sam to reach a trigger point of frustration. She wanted what they had. She was suddenly tired of playing hide-and-seek, playing straight man to Jack's futile attempts at humor.

Sam stared at her former CO.

"Can't you ever be serious?" With that, she turned and walked away.

Jack, now somewhat embarrassed, looked at his friends, "What?"

Alayna merely shrugged as she rushed to catch up with Sam. One parting look and nod of her head gave Karnak his marching orders.

"Jack, my good friend, let's have a few moments before we go into the auditorium." With that, the kind leader ushered O'Neill to a small corner of the lobby.

General Jack O'Neill, quite proficient in the martial arts, was clueless when it came to the finer arts of communication and love. He continued to find ways to shoot himself in the foot and hastily retreat from the battlefield. There were many flirtatious skirmishes between him and the object of his affection, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, but the real war had yet to be fought and won.

Karnak looked at the man before him and thought carefully before speaking.

"Why are you making _it_ more difficult?"

"Making _what _more difficult?"

"Jack, it's been obvious ever since we became friends. Your relationship with Sam goes way beyond your military roles. You care for the woman. She cares for you. You've both been good soldiers and professional in each other's company. Always. And I respect you for that. If I were in your place and Alayna was under my direct chain of command, I would have resigned. I would not have been able to wait. My wife is my life. Every moment we share together is important, special. Life is too fickle and short.

You and Sam have been together through so many life-altering events and now, finally, you're going to be free to be with each other. Yet I don't see you acknowledge that, acknowledge any real feeling for this great lady. I thought today, having you here to celebrate, would be the beginning of the new story. A new chapter. But watching the two of you in the same old dance is getting me depressed. And I don't get depressed often.

When are you going to make your move? She's waiting for some sign, Jack. I've been watching the signals today and the woman is waiting for you to open the door a little, let her in. God, Jack, don't blow this! You and Sam could have what Alayna and I have. My friend, don't squander an opportunity like this, here among friends. We want you both to be happy."

The rather long but sincere speech ended with Karnak's firm hands on Jack's shoulders. There was an intensity to him that Jack couldn't ignore.

"For cryin' out loud, is it that obvious?" asked the somewhat shaken General.

"Only to those who care", replied Karnak. "Drop the humor and the barriers may also fall. We have a wonderful day ahead. Enter into it with Sam at your side. This can be a new beginning for both of you."

At that, Karnak returned to the crowd in the lobby and left Jack alone with his thoughts.

Samantha Carter pushed her way through the groups of students and faculty milling about the foyer. This was supposed to be a relaxing day, a worthwhile event. Yet here she was on the verge of tears just because of Jack's irritating words. Enough was enough! The teasing had been appropriate in other places, at other times, when they knew that was all they were allowed. Now, however, they had reached the end of their joint military service and the rules were changing. It was time to be honest with each other.

In her heart, she knew what she felt for Jack O'Neill. She thought he too would have figured it out by now. She broke her engagement to another man and then tried to show Jack how much she wanted to be with him at the cabin, that one last get-together which she had put off for years. But falling in love was easier in theory than in practice. She could not find the courage to take the next step, to reveal her true feelings. She was not sure if he would reciprocate. Jack was the master of one-liners but never closed the deal. He managed to keep her off balance and uncertain. Did he want a relationship with her or not?

Sam jumped as she felt a hand on her back. Alayna's voice inquired, "Sam, can I help?"

As Sam turned, she felt the heat rising in her cheeks once again.

"Alayna, I'm sorry. I just needed to get some fresh air."

"Sam, you don't have to pretend. I saw the look you gave Jack and, personally, I wanted to kick him for you."

This frank assessment broke the tension and Sam laughed out loud.

Alayna, however, became serious. "What's with you two? I expected to see you making some kind of commitment now that your professional lives are changing. He's no longer your boss, right? You'll be miles apart but that shouldn't keep you from becoming a couple. Sam, does he always use humor as a defense mechanism? That has to be maddening. I know that Karnak tends to ramble on at times but I can usually see through the smokescreen and find a way to cut the nonsense. On your good days, you two are a lot like us and I love to see that chemistry, that closeness. That's why Karnak and I were sure that, today, we'd see something more. Is that wrong of us? I realize that you both are still in uniform and this is an official function. Yet, we had secretly been hoping for some hint that you are taking this to the next level. Instead, you spent the entire morning on safe topics and now you're even getting annoyed in his company."

Sam could not believe what she was hearing, straight talk that she would only hear from one other person who was no longer around to deliver it. _Janet would like this woman._

Tears stung her eyes as Sam responded, "I've really come to the end of my rope. It's probably my fault as much as his. Every time I have a chance to talk to him about my feelings, something or someone interrupts us; then I'm relieved to not have to push further. I'm afraid that he doesn't love me."

Alayna gazed at her troubled friend and said, "Maybe you are more afraid that he does."

Sam did not know how to respond to her friend's frankness. Alayna could see that her words of concern had an impact so she decided to nudge a bit more, "Sam, I think you owe each other a moment of truth, sooner rather than later. But for now, dear friend, we have to get to the auditorium." Alayna took Sam's arm and steered her back through the crowd of well-wishers.

Carter recovered her wits and silently vowed that she was capable of making the best of this special day whether Jack O'Neill decided to cooperate or not. She would have been surprised to know that O'Neill himself was doing some important soul searching at that very moment.

Jack couldn't shrug off what Karnak had to say because he knew the worried leader was right. Humor was Jack's best defense whenever he felt threatened or intimidated. And Carter was often the target. In another day, they would be flying out of each other's lives, at least professionally. General O'Neill ran his fingers through his hair, straightened his jacket and returned to the lobby. He mentally pledged not to embarrass himself or Carter the rest of the day. More importantly, he would find a way to tell her how much he cared.

Karnak, Alayna and a somewhat somber Sam waited for Jack to come back. He felt a little warm under the collar looking at the three of them, but he did not try to cover his embarrassment. No jokes were made. He was feeling like a jerk and he decided to live with it. In fact, he looked at Carter and said something quite unexpected and sincere, "Sorry, Sam. I was out of line. I never meant to hurt you." Sam was taken aback and merely nodded before walking into the auditorium with Alayna at her side. But Alayna was secretly pleased at what she heard and couldn't help but murmur to her companion, "It's a good start." Sam had to smile. They just might get through this day after all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heat Chapter 6**_

University administrators and faculty were gathered in the cavernous hall, along with students and general public. Karnak and Alayna, as president and first lady of the land, escorted General O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Carter to the stage. There was a hearty round of applause as they took their seats beside the provost and department chairs. Sam glanced at the many faces, recognizing quite a few colleagues who worked with her on the scientific paradigms she had introduced.

For both O'Neill and Carter, this was the most uncomfortable moment as they did not consider themselves "heroes" by any means. They were merely doing their duty, completing a mission and liberating a planet from its oppressors. Everything that happened afterwards, the new friendships and extended diplomatic, intellectual ties, were an unexpected bonus. Even though SG1 had saved many societies from the Goa'uld threat, there were not many civilizations which continued to share with the Tau'ri on such a broad and beneficial level.

The ceremony itself was brief. Several speeches were made by members of the science faculty, lauding Sam's efforts. Then Karnak and two of his military commanders spoke highly of Jack's action under fire. Finally, O'Neill and Carter were called to the podium and Karnak bestowed ribbons of honor and a plaque which honored both for their valor and dedication to the people of Aquila. The program concluded with a standing ovation and an invitation to selected members of the Academy to reconvene for the gala luncheon and reception.

As they stepped down from the stage, bright medals hanging from their necks, Jack made a point of taking Sam's hand and squeezing it. "You did well, Sam. You did well."

"_We _did well, sir. You deserve this honor every bit as much. It was a collaborative effort."

"… which just goes to show that we can be quite a winning team, on and off the playing field." Sam moved to pull her hand away but Jack held on and whispered, "We have to talk." He winked, released her hand and walked forward to greet some of the crowd.

Sam was mildly curious but not fully convinced that Jack's earlier apology and sudden interest in conversation were leading anywhere. She was glad to take her position in the reception line and engage in polite chatter with her scientific colleagues.

Karnak and his people had spared no expense in entertaining their guests. The reception hall was ornately decorated with flowing silks and lavish linens. Each round table had a beautiful candelabra as its centerpiece, surrounded by colorful flowers and tropical fruits. A long buffet table contained gourmet cuisine from both worlds. As they moved through the line, Karnak proudly pointed to one unusual dish after another and urged Jack and Sam to sample his planet's culinary delights. There was an ornate fountain spewing red wine and another fountain which provided a river of chocolate for the moist berries and fruit already at each table. Karnak insisted that Sam fill her large goblet with the wine but stopped Jack as he reached forward with his cup.

"No, my friend. I know where your heart lies." The leader motioned to one of the servers and soon two large steins of Guinness were in his and Jack's hands. "I saved some of your gift deliveries for a day such as this." Jack found himself laughing out loud and began to relax now that the formalities of the day had passed. He was here with a gracious and friendly host, surrounded by people who truly admired the Tau'ri and their efforts. He was also here with a woman who was every bit his equal, a woman with whom he had slowly fallen in love.

Earlier, Karnak's bold words of concern had shocked and sobered him. He was forced to look at the current state of his relationship with Sam, rather his non-relationship. He knew time was running out for them. The game playing and indecision were no longer acceptable. Karnak's honest appraisal stirred feelings deep inside, desires he had suppressed because necessity deemed it so. In admitting these feelings, Jack also acknowledged the growing fear of losing for good the chance of a life he thought could never again be his. Seeing Karnak and Alayna, watching husband and wife, brought back bittersweet memories. He had skirted around the important questions when Sam was at his cabin. He now realized that his window of opportunity was closing fast. In twenty-four hours, they would both be traveling in different directions. It was time to face the truth. Karnak seemed to think that Sam was waiting for Jack to show some sign of reciprocation of her love for him.

Jack, on the other hand, was never more uncertain. He only wanted what was best for Sam. There were many men younger and more her match. She had even been engaged to another man. And yet, she did break her engagement without divulging why. She threw herself into her lab work and missions and Jack kept his distance. When Jacob lay dying, she seemed to turn to him. He would always be there for her, as a friend. Did she want him as a lover too? It was hard to think that he could be so lucky. Karnak was betting on it.

Jack would have to take the chance; break the ice, clear the air and give it his best shot. At least by tomorrow, he would know where he stood. With that in mind, O'Neill took a deep drag of Guinness, removed his jacket and began preparing his strategy.

Sam Carter sat at the head table with Alayna, Karnak and Jack and watched the gala unfold. She had eaten more than she should have and drunk way too much wine. She considered that she was officially off duty by now, Earth time. The awards had been given, and she viewed the reception as downtime. After all, she was just following Landry's orders to "relax and let your hair down, Colonel." _Yes, sir._ Heaven knows, she could use a bit of entertainment before stepping into the laboratory trials of research and development in Area 51. Sam found herself unwinding from the earlier tensions of the day and basking in the glow of friendship with this fun-loving couple. She felt flushed from the wine and followed Jack's lead in removing her jacket.

Karnak and Alayna continued to ply her and Jack with some of the delicacies of their planet. At one point, Karnak picked up what seemed to be an Aquilian version of a red lobster and pried open its pincers. He then turned to his guests while offering the sweet meat to his wife. "My friends, this is passion food. Do you do this on earth? Do you suck the claws?!" Alayna herself reddened and said, "He is incorrigible. Husband, control yourself!" But the wine and Guinness were already having their desired effect and the entire table exploded with laughter.

The musicians were surprisingly good, for an alien band. They had mastered a repertoire of Tau'ri songs which seemed to be quite popular with the Aquilians. Karnak, ever the wheeler-dealer, proudly divulged that he had struck up a lucrative deal with several recording companies on Earth and now popular music was available to the citizens. The Aquilians loved to sing and dance. As the hall resonated with song, Jack leaned over to Sam and glibly remarked, "I think we're their latest excuse for a party."

As if hearing his remark, several of the dancers came over to their table and motioned for Jack and Sam to join them. Karnak and Alayna clapped their encouragement. The guests of honor could not very well back down. They rose reluctantly and were pulled onto the dance floor where some type of line dance was about to begin. The men formed a single line across from the women. Jack and Sam had no idea of what to expect. The music started slowly and the men moved forward and circled the women before returning to their original places. Jack circled Sam and gave a wink. He seemed ready for the challenge. Then one of the musicians stepped forward and began calling out instructions. It was a bit like a contra dance and fairly easy to follow. Each dancer shared a partner for a short time before moving on to the next person up or down the line. As the steps were mastered, the music got faster. Soon there was a great deal of spinning and stomping, accompanied by hoots and shouts. By the end of the dance, everyone had returned to their original partners. Jack and Sam had managed to keep up with the enthusiastic Aquilians and were now quite breathless. A cheer rang out as the group applauded their fine efforts. Jack, suddenly in the spotlight, took a manly bow and Sam matched his gesture with a curtsy of her own. The Aquilians were delighted with their antics. As he walked Sam back to their table, Jack put his arm around her waist. It seemed so strange and yet not unwelcomed.

Karnak and Alayna were already replenishing their guests' drinks. Karnak rose and offered a toast, "Here's to our friends who have proven themselves not only on the field of battle but on the dance floor as well."

The lively music played on and time passed as the two couples once again had much to say to each other. The conversation was both stimulating and relaxing. Sam had not laughed so much in a very long time. Jack, too, had warmed up to the occasion and was long past the awkwardness he had felt earlier in the day. His fingers brushed Sam's more than once as they shared the various snacks and dips which the servers continued to bring to the table. He was so tempted to offer her those succulent claws but remembered his earlier pledge about not embarrassing her further.

Gradually, the energy on the dance floor started to shift. Line dancing and dynamic tempos gave way to softer, more romantic melodies as the Aquilians paired off and slowly glided past the presidential table.

Jack rose and extended his hand to Sam, "Shall we dance?"

She was not expecting this, having settled quite comfortably into the role of observer for the remainder of the festivities, but she'd be a fool to pass on the invitation. Jack looked so sincere, so handsome. Sam took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

Karnak and Alayna were content to remain at the table, claiming that the baby and she needed to rest. Neither Sam nor Jack was aware of the husband and wife's knowing looks and satisfied smiles.

Of all the experiences Sam Carter had been through with Jack O'Neill, this was among the most bizarre. Here they were, in their dress blues, slow dancing on a planet millions of light years from their own galaxy. She couldn't suppress a giggle.

"What?" Jack gazed at her amused face.

"Don't you find this a bit surreal?"

Jack's eyes held a new intensity as he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "Colonel, I assure you, I've never felt more grounded in reality."

Sam rested her head on his shoulder, trying to discern if the pounding she felt was coming from too much wine or her racing heart. It seemed so right to be in Jack's arms, his breath caressing her cheek, his strong arms holding her tight.

They had danced before at SGC Christmas or retirement parties, but they were always mindful of where they were, who they were. This was different. Here they were surrounded by new friends and admirers, those who wanted their long-term happiness. No rules or regulations, no rush to judgment. It was a heady experience.

Sam could feel her expectations rising but was content to say nothing as Jack guided her slowly around the dance floor, allowing his body to express what his words had yet to say. He held her to himself, growing more daring as the music continued its languid pace. She followed him effortlessly. It was as if they were one.

Eyes closed, Sam thought briefly of another man, another night such as this - music, dancing and the beginning of a romantic flirtation. She knew then that something was missing, but she wanted so hard to believe in love. In the end, it was a detour and she knew she couldn't go through with a commitment built on a lie. What she really wanted seemed to be happening here, now, with her former CO. "Former" seemed like such a comforting word. She breathed in the familiar scent of Jack's cologne as his chin nuzzled her hair.

"So, come here often?"

The wry remark broke her reverie and made her chuckle. She gazed at her partner's face and saw humor and delight. Jack's eyes were gleaming. Too much Guinness?

"It was about time for an O'Neill one-liner …"

"Whoa, Carter, you know I've never been good at small talk, let alone dancing and small talk at the same time. Cut me some slack, huh? I'm trying to work my way up to a serious conversation. The kind adults have. Contrary to what you may think, I can do serious."

Sam laughed quietly at his last line and almost apologized for her earlier display of irritation in the atrium. On the other hand, it probably did him good to squirm a little. She decided to let the ball stay in his court for as long as he wanted.

"Sir, I'm all ears. You've got my undivided attention." She was smiling and loving where this was going.

Instead of talking, though, Jack reached up and touched her face, tracing her smile with his fingers.

"You're radiant. I'm gonna miss that smile."

He was forcing her hand. Perhaps she should play along.

"What else will you miss, General O'Neill?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, "everything, everything about you. Your crazy theories, your hair catching the light, the way you walk, your contagious laugh, the color of your eyes, your ability to put me in my place … God, Sam, we've been through a lot together. I don't want to let you go." His lips brushed her forehead.

Jack could feel his heart thumping and waited for her reaction. The music continued but the couple had stopped dancing and, arms entwined, stood looking at each other.

Sam's eyes started to moisten as she offered, "I'll miss you too. I don't want it to end like this."

"Then it won't. We can't let it. I'd like to think the best is yet to come. Sam, I don't want to lose you."

All pretenses fell away at Jack's heartfelt words. Sam sensed that she was stepping out of a long-forbidden dream into the warmth of reality. Time seemed to slow as Jack bent forward ever so tenderly. His lips found hers and she willingly responded. Their first kiss confirmed what their hearts already knew. They were meant to be together.

"We'll find a way to make it work", Jack O'Neill whispered into her ear.

Karnak and Alayna watched the couple on the floor.

"What did you say to him?" Alayna asked incredulously.

"I just told the truth, that Sam was waiting for him to open the door. I told him she needed to be reassured with some sign, some signal."

"Music hath charm, my dear husband. Music hath charm." Alayna smiled and leaned over to kiss Karnak.

The musicians were finishing their final set as Jack and Sam strode back to the table, Jack's arm once more draped about Sam's waist. They both were beaming.

Karnak rose and slapped Jack heartily on the back. Alayna came forward to embrace Sam.

"We're so happy for you. This gives us great pleasure."

Karnak poured a final round of drinks and offered a private toast: "To the future, to new beginnings!"

As the crowd said their farewells and dispersed, Karnak looked at the two guests of honor and announced, "I've saved the best for last. Come friends, it's time to fly."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks so much for the great reviews. I'm glad you made friends with Karnak and Alayna. They kinda grow on you, don't they? Now on to the middle of the story - it's time to go flying. _

_**Heat Chapter 7**_

The couples' laughter echoed down the long corridor as they made their way back to Karnak's office. A new sense of excitement filled the air, coming from the dawning realization that Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter had finally taken an important first step in getting together.

Jack was a happy man. He could still feel the warmth of Sam's lips pressing against his and see the glint of passion in her eyes. His happiness, however, was tinged by caution. He knew he wanted her but also realized that the logistics of a long-distance relationship would have to be carefully worked out.

Sam was feeling released, free. Jack's ardent kiss and quiet determination filled her with renewed hope. He told her that they would find a way to be together. But this all seemed to be happening so quickly, almost too quickly. _Be careful of what you wish for_. She couldn't help but feel some doubt and anxiety creep in. How would they sustain what they had yet to begin?

"We really should be getting back, folks", Jack was the first to speak as they entered Karnak's plush library. "Sam and I have a lot to talk about."

Sam nodded in agreement. The laughter had given way to a more sober mood as she and Jack started to wrestle with the consequences of commitment. "There's so much to think about."

Karnak interrupted, "And that's why we must enjoy these next few hours before your departure. I want to take you up in my new plane and show you some of the progress we've made in renewing our deserts. Be care free, my friends. Your concerns will resolve themselves because love always finds its way home. You are at home now, no longer running from each other." Karnak placed his hand over his heart and patted his chest as if to punctuate the meaning of his words.

It was a cordial and touching gesture. How could they refuse?

Alayna provided the final excuse to delay their return to the stargate. "You are both officially off duty by now and we still have several hours of daylight. You haven't forgotten that our days are much longer, have you? He has been planning this ever since we knew you were coming. There will be no living with the man if he doesn't get to take his Tau'ri friends flying."

With that, the president and first lady of Aquila ushered Jack and Sam into the courtyard where the old-fashioned biplane stood waiting. Karnak proudly walked his guests around the plane as he showed off its polished veneer and hardware.

"We replicated the original design as closely as possible. Aside from my third-seat modifications with adjustments for weight, balance and width, everything is exactly as it would have been for an American pilot training in a Kaydet PT-17 during WWII. "

Alayna chimed in, "Yes, why think forward when you can think backward? I wanted him to install more modern navigational tools - he travels such long distances to the outposts."

Karnak grinned and hugged his wife. "She worries too much. Now what would be the fun in that? I want to experience what the original pilots felt as they went out on their maneuvers."

Sam interjected, "Somehow I think, sir, that you would do the same."

Jack prompted, "Sam, it's official. We're off duty and no longer in direct chain of command. You can drop the 'sir'."

Sam giggled. "Jack, I can't erase eight years of protocol in a few short hours!"

"Try, Carter, try!"

Everyone laughed again as Alayna observed, "Jack, you're still calling her 'Carter'! The two of you really will need time to adjust."

"And they will, but now all they need to adjust is their goggles and come sightseeing with me", exclaimed Karnak as he climbed up into the plane, rummaged around, and held up vintage flying goggles and leather helmets.

"You've got to be kidding." Jack peered up at his friend in the cockpit and shook his head in disbelief.

"I told you he's really into this hobby." Alayna turned to Jack and Sam and quietly implored, "Indulge him if you can. It will mean so much."

"Okay, okay – we'll play your silly game", Jack shouted up to Karnak. The buoyant leader seemed quite pleased and motioned for his two comrades to climb aboard.

Jack and Sam shed their jackets once again and, now off duty, rolled up their sleeves and proceeded to climb up into the forward compartment of the plane. Sam was so glad that she chose her dress blue slacks over a skirt for this day's outing. Just like those moments in Jack's arms on the dance floor, a feeling of surrealism was again enfolding her. Even in her wildest dreams, she would not have pictured herself flying in a replica of a WWII biplane with Jack.

Once both of them had positioned themselves tightly side by side in the front two seats, Jack turned and accepted the helmets and goggles from a grinning Karnak who was already in his gear and revving up the engine.

Alayna stood below, holding her friends' jackets and waving supportingly. Karnak blew a kiss to his wife, the propeller hummed and spun as a sudden beam of white light encased the plane and its occupants and transported them far above the domed city. Once free of the artificial atmosphere, the little plane and its solitary engine roared to life and took flight.

As the plane gained speed and both of them felt the wind in their faces, Jack looked at his flying companion and loved what he saw. Sam was tethered to her helmet and goggles. She looked like a contemporary Amelia Earhart. She had an absolutely fantastic 'Carter smile' on her face – this was so her element. She loved flying, as did he, but they rarely shared any flight time together. Most of the moments they had shared were aboard sleek hybrid jets and intergalactic ships with state-of-the-art technology. He never could get too excited about 'flying' in one of those things. He was a hands-on kind of guy and was much more at home with a simple design and a simple set of controls. Jack could relate to Karnak's choice of hobby. This was so his element too.

The sun was slowly starting its descent from the midday sky as the small biplane flew in its direction and left the domed city far behind. The landscape soon turned into a large desert, the glow of the sun adding to the yellow-orange tint of the restless sand below.

The flying helmets were fully wired with headphones and throat mikes which permitted Jack and Sam to converse with Karnak in the rear pilot's seat.

"Jack, Sam, can you hear me?"

The microphones and headphones crackled to life.

"Roger that - all present and accounted for in the forward section" kidded Jack. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to one of our environmental outposts. I want to show you the beginning of our plans to make the desert green. We've made exciting breakthroughs in irrigation and agriculture. The farm is over an hour's journey so relax and enjoy the ride. We have several hours of light left. Not to worry; I will get us back by nightfall."

They flew on in silence as the stark beauty of the vista imprinted itself on each of them. It was not a friendly land. Karnak was sure that the harsh terrain could be tamed and redeemed, providing sustenance and opportunity for his people. Jack saw only miles and miles of ever-shifting sand, stirred relentlessly from pockets of wind far below. This was odd as the plane itself appeared to be cruising in calm weather.

Karnak seemed to read his friend's mind.

"We are flying above the turbulence. The desert winds are fickle. They come and go sporadically. Today they seem to be putting on quite a display for my guests. This kind of phenomenon miles below our air stream is not uncommon. Our planet produces some meteorological anomalies which may seem strange to you. Sometimes these unstable winds at ground level portend an approaching storm. For now, the horizon is clear and visibility excellent. I'll continue to keep an eye on it."

With that, Karnak became silent once again.

The planet's heat reasserted itself with a vengeance now that they were well beyond the city. The steady wind blowing across their faces offered little relief. Jack could feel the sweat at the nape of his neck trickling down his back. His bare arms at least gave some respite from the tropical air. Thank goodness they left their jackets with Alayna. The flying helmets were surprisingly lightweight and comfortable even with the wiring for sound. They had an absorbent cotton lining which seemed to wick the perspiration away. The goggles were tinted to protect their eyes from the desert's glare.

Soon Jack found himself in another predicament. The width of the front cockpit had been slightly enlarged to accommodate another person but, due to the fragile balance of a biplane, Karnak had to keep expansion to a minimum. Sam was squeezed next to him and their legs and arms were pressing against each other. He could feel the heat from his partner and her flushed face told him that she was starting to get uncomfortable too. He knew that he'd have to shift his weight slightly and gain some room or he would be dealing with leg cramps and a sore arm by end of flight. He also wanted to provide a bit of stretching room for Carter. Secretly, though, he was thrilled by her touch. The feel of her body pressing into his was causing all kinds of sensations, some of which he'd prefer to have in private - all the more reason to change his position.

"Sam, are you feeling a bit cramped?"

She was so engrossed in studying the panorama that he had to tap his mike and speak to her via the microphone in order to get her attention.

"Carter, er, Sam … come in!"

She startled and turned. Jack tapped the headphones on his helmet and she answered him through her mike. The wind blowing through the open cockpit made it hard to speak without the mikes.

This time, she got it right. "_Jack_, this is so unbelievable, isn't it?"

He nodded and smiled back at her. The sun lit her face and reflected off her goggles. Once again, her radiance just took his breath away. And she called him _Jack_.

"Sam, I'm going to shift slightly to my right and try to pull my left arm up and give you some more room, okay?"

It was a reasonable suggestion but one that Sam wished he hadn't made. She was very aware of their bodies' proximity and she was willing to stay in this position the whole trip. But Jack seemed uncomfortable and he was taller and heavier than she so she could understand his need to get out from under. She laughed to herself. _Out from under?_ That brought up a very unexpected, but not unwelcome, image.

"Sam, your face is really red. Are you as hot as I'm feeling?"

"Oh yes, Jack, I'm hot." Sam Carter threw caution to the winds and decided to be the one who took advantage of their tight situation with the first joke.

"Ah yes, there's that."

She took him by surprise. They were now free to be with each other in a whole new way. He so wanted to keep this playfulness going when they returned to Earth.

He extricated his arm and turned slightly. Not much room to maneuver, but the change in position did help them both get more comfortable. There was no place for his freed arm other than around her shoulders. He looked at her and motioned his intention. She nodded and laid her head back on his arm, smiling contentedly. This was enough for now. This was more than enough.

Sam closed her eyes for a bit. Jack continued to smile. The two of them enjoyed the simple pleasure of each other's company as Karnak brought the biplane ever closer to their destination.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heat Chapter 8**_

Karnak's voice interrupted Jack's reverie. They had been flying for at least an hour and his thoughts had turned from the sheer pleasure of having Sam next to him to the projected demands of just where and how they would find time to be together once they returned to Earth. He knew she was excited about her new assignment in R&D and he knew that he wasn't as thrilled about his new responsibilities at the Pentagon. He just wasn't cut out for a desk job. This wasn't what lured him out of retirement in the first place. Retirement. Maybe it was time to revisit that option ….

"Jack, Sam, look below. We're coming up on the main environmental site, XP001. I want you to get a sense of the many things going on here from an aerial view."

By now, Sam had stirred. Both she and Jack peered over the sides of the plane while Karnak described the vast network of grids and machinery which became more apparent as the plane made its descent.

The yellow sands of the desert gave way to vivid patches of green which now dotted the landscape for what seemed like miles. Woven into this verdant tapestry were buildings with large solar panels, drilling rigs and holding tanks, and rows of windmills. Soon, a cluster of small cottages with attached hothouses appeared. People began looking up and waving.

Karnak continued to inform his guests of the operations going on below.

"We have had a colony of 100 environmental biologists and engineers working here for the past two years. The vegetation has been growing in special grids which are now being irrigated with water from the holding tanks. We have managed to dig deep enough to connect with a strong underground supply of fresh water. Originally, however, these designated grids contained only the barren desert soil. All the plant life was actually begun with coated seeds originally dropped by airplanes onto the sandy soil. The coating allowed the seeds a greater chance to take root and not dry out or be eaten by predators. Because of the intense heat, the newly forming plant would burrow its root system deeply and quickly, a form of self-preservation. We would let the roots develop for a short period of time and then introduce the sprinkler system for a sustained supply of water. We work with the land as we find it. We do not introduce environmental waste products such as chemicals and pesticides as your planet has done with much of its terrain. We allow only the gentle influx of water and non-disturbance of the soil once the plants have started to sprout and grow. The land is free to breathe. Look, look my friends!"

The plane dove low and Karnak started to point out a variety of plants. There were even small fruit trees and colorful flowers interspersed among the organic vegetables.

"As you can see, the land is thriving. By introducing this form of natural agriculture throughout our most barren regions, we will be able to establish small farming communities and, eventually, larger towns. The use of the sun and wind to provide power are also being tested. The wind farms are not as productive as we would like, but we continue to experiment. Again, we are trying to utilize the strong winds that sweep across the desert floor and harness that power. For now, though, we depend more on the power of the sun. Unfortunately, we have depended on our rich veins of naquadah for far too long. I see that mineral as our main export and the prime contributor to our space technology. Our entire fleet depends on this rich source of energy. But I think that we must not trust our future to this sole source of energy. That is another reason for these outposts and this environmental research. I am looking to lead my people into the future with alternative sources of energy."

The plane banked to the right as Karnak set his sights on an approaching airstrip and soon the little aircraft was lightly touching down on XP001.

For a big man, Karnak was surprisingly agile. He quickly disembarked and waited below, somewhat impatiently, as Sam removed her helmet and goggles and shook her hair free. Jack also removed his flying gear and left it in the cockpit before they both climbed down.

The overhanging wing on the biplane had provided some shade while they were flying but now the blazing sun beat down on all three. Sam squinted and realized that she needed sunglasses as Jack fished in his pockets to see if he had brought his. Both came up short. They were traveling quite light but Karnak was prepared for all contingencies.

"Here, friends – I've brought a flight bag." Sunglasses were handed out along with visored caps.

Sam saw three Aquilians walking up to greet them. Karnak seemed quite happy to see his project leaders. Once introductions and courtesies were exchanged, the entire group walked into the nearest building to be revived by the cool circulation of an air-conditioning unit.

"As you can see, our solar panels are working quite well and the sun can now cool us rather than bake us." Karnak motioned for Jack and Sam to sit in what appeared to be a lounge area. It felt good to stretch and relax.

Soon a young woman came in bearing a tray of fresh fruit and vegetables. Then tall glasses of what seemed to be fruit punch were served. Sam found that she was quite hungry and gladly dipped the moist red strawberries into some type of yogurt while gulping down the punch. It was refreshing and cool on her parched throat. Jack sliced a juicy tomato and popped it into his mouth.

"Wow, Karnak, this tomato is the best I've ever eaten. Are you importing our Jersey Reds?"

Karnak was thrilled to see his guests enjoying their late-afternoon snack.

"Everything here is from our desert garden."

"Amazing." Sam and Jack were duly impressed.

After they had eaten, Karnak insisted on taking them for a stroll through one of the nearby cottage farms. They started with its greenhouse which held racks of spices and herbs, along with vibrant flowers that filled the enclosed space with an exotic perfume. They then stepped outside into a lush maze of vegetables and small fruit trees.

"We have been able to create miniature varieties of pear, cherry and apple trees and now the farms produce even more abundantly." Karnak led the way, stooping under the low-hanging branches and proudly showing off his planet's accomplishments.

As they reached the end of the path, Sam spied a tiny red apple hanging from its bough. She could not resist her private temptation. Karnak and Jack were walking ahead, deep in conversation, as she plucked the fruit and then approached her target.

"Hey, Jack …"

He looked around and saw her impish grin. She stood there, held up the red, shiny fruit and coyly inquired:

"Would you like an apple?"

Karnak bellowed with laughter and Jack knew, there and then, that Sam Carter was a keeper.

The practical joke earned her a playful hug and kiss. As they pulled apart, Jack took a bite from the apple and handed it back with a mischievous wink.

Karnak hated to interrupt this sweet interlude but knew that it was time to begin the journey home. These past few hours, spent in the company of special friends, had flown faster than expected. He smiled as he thought of his beloved. Alayna would be waiting, as she always did, for his return.

Soon the biplane was climbing into the late-day sky, the descending sun now at its back. Karnak increased the speed to make up for the late departure. Sam settled in, once again resting her head against Jack's outstretched arm.

The men's teasing banter picked up where they had left off, only this time through their mikes and headphones. Sam felt her lids growing heavy and shifted slightly, snuggling into Jack's chest.

The three contented friends failed to notice the winds far below howling more fiercely, blowing with ever greater velocity.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Heat Chapter 9 **_

As the plane flew towards the city and Sam dozed on Jack's shoulder, she did not realize that she was soon to get a surprise. At Karnak's prompting, Jack looked down and made sure that both he and Sam were securely buckled in. Karnak had one more trick up his sleeve and was rushing to get it in before the final leg of the trip.

The plane climbed higher and higher until the pilot was ready to demonstrate his showmanship. Jack sensed what was coming and held Sam even tighter. He knew Karnak wanted to startle her out of her nap but he didn't have the heart to let that happen.

Instead, he gently shook her awake just as the biplane started its roll. She slowly realized what was happening as the clouds spun past and the ground below came into her line of vision only to be replaced once more by the changing sky.

Karnak's delighted laughter could be heard from the rear cockpit.

"Did you enjoy my little stunt?! I cannot wait to take Alayna up and show her what I've mastered …"

Jack looked at Sam and shook his head. "He's just a big kid who happens to run a planet." She laughed and nodded.

Suddenly the plane shook and shuddered as a gust of strong wind swept past. The sky continued to change colors and flashes of lightning appeared on the horizon.

"Keep your seatbelts on my friends - it seems that we are in for a rough ride." Karnak silently berated himself for not paying better attention to the warning signs.

Darkening thunderheads were soon replacing the billowy clouds. The desert's heat was now evaporating as cold tumultuous winds started to toss the small plane back and forth. Sam and Jack felt the icy sting of rain and hail on their faces. Jack felt helpless as there were no backup controls to aid his struggling friend in the rear cockpit.

The crackle of lightning grew louder as the pilot sought to outrace the quick-moving storm. Karnak soon realized the futility of his efforts and in a final desperate maneuver dove under the heaving thunderclouds seeking a safe landing. His only chance was to set the plane down or risk disaster. As the ground approached closer and closer, a vortex rose from the desert floor swirling madly and trapping everything in its path.

"Courage!" was the last cry of the pilot as the plane spun wildly before being thrown out of the wind tunnel onto the ground below. It slid sideways amidst the churning sand after the left wings splintered and shattered on impact. The tail and rudder were wrenched from the fuselage just before it smashed into a massive sand dune. Lightning continued to rain down from the angry sky while large hail stones pounded what remained of the overhanging wing.

Gradually, the ferocity of the storm abated and an orange glow reappeared in the late-day sky. The dark destructive energy swept away, leaving only an eerie silence in its wake.

Creatures scurried across the desert terrain as the sun sank even lower on the horizon. A lizard crawled up onto what was left of the plane and then leapt away as a bloody arm reached out.

A cry of pain broke the stillness.

* * *

After her friends and husband had left, Alayna returned to her office and spent the rest of the long afternoon reviewing student files and preparing lecture notes. Careful class preparation now would save her valuable time later when she returned to teach after the baby's birth. Karnak wanted her to take a full year's sabbatical but she knew that she would miss the challenge and stimulation of her academic post sooner rather than later. She was thrilled at the prospect of becoming a new mother but, as First Lady, she had certain resources, including child care, which would allow her to better juggle the demands of both her personal and professional life.

She smiled as she thought of her husband's excitement over their first child. He had almost put her on a pedestal upon the announcement of her pregnancy, constantly hovering and looking concerned over her slightest discomfort. She was not sure how he would handle the birth itself and imagined him growing pale and needing to be led from the room. They had waited many years for this miracle, this gift. She was so blessed to have such a good man, a man of integrity, as the father of her child. What love she felt for them both.

She put her pen down as the baby moved within her as if to confirm her hopes for the future. This child was conceived in love and would be surrounded by love from the moment of its arrival.

Alayna could not help but think of her friends and the exciting new possibilities which awaited them too. Being with Sam and Jack today had made her both frustrated at their initial lack of commitment and then relieved when their defenses finally crumbled and they revealed how much they cared. Seeing them on the dance floor, arms around each other and oblivious to everyone else, was an image that she would treasure for a long, long time.

She continued to sit at her desk and contemplate the connection they all had – she and Karnak, Sam and Jack. She envisioned them growing old together, children and grandchildren adding even more joy to their busy lives.

Deep in thought, the contented woman failed to notice the waning daylight and the first rays of the setting sun filtering through the windows.

Suddenly, a chill coursed through her body and caused her to shiver. She rose from her chair and walked over to the window facing the courtyard. Her husband's plane had not yet returned. _Something was wrong, terribly wrong. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heat Chapter 10**_

She was drowning in a sea of pain. Suffocating. Gritty sand filled her lungs. Choking. She coughed and the pain radiated and shook her awake. She could not remember where she was and how she got there. Her head hurt and something was covering her eyes. She seemed to be leaning and tilting but yet held in by an iron vise, a belt of some kind. The belt was tearing into her stomach causing more spasms of pain. She pulled her left arm free with great effort and reached out blindly to find something, anything, to connect with. Ribbons of pain traveled down her arm and she cried out.

As Sam's vision started to return, a low moan to her right reoriented her and caused her to focus on the wounded man who was lying heavily against her.

"Jack?" It came out as a harsh whisper.

His head hung loosely, flight goggles and helmet covered with blood.

_Of course!_ _They were in a plane. They had been with … who? Who else was with them? Where were they going?_

She gingerly reached up with her left arm and touched her face, realizing that she had to remove her own headgear in order to see more clearly. Her companion was wedged so tightly against her that she could not extract her other arm. She could feel the blood running down her free arm as she shakily pried off both helmet and goggles. The stabbing pain told her that she had injured her upper arm or shoulder. Another paroxysm of coughing helped to clear her lungs and she tried to regulate her breathing, calming herself before she attempted to awaken Jack.

The seat belt which held her so tightly in its clutches had to be released. This would also allow her a small range of motion to turn towards her unconscious partner. Her fingers would not stop shaking and it soon became apparent that her whole body was shaking. The urgency of the situation continued to clear her mind. She knew that she needed to revive Jack so that they both could help each other. After several fumbling attempts at the belt, the latch released. She slid farther apart from Jack, landing against the inside frame of the plane and freeing her right arm.

She could now tell that the plane was resting at a steep angle on its left side and that Jack would slide into her if she released his belt. It was best to keep him strapped securely until she could wake him and check for injuries. She turned slightly and was rewarded with a smart jab in her shoulder and a ripple of pain in her abdomen.

Sam looked at her injured arm and tried to locate where the bleeding was coming from. She used her freed arm to reach carefully across her chest and gently probe for injuries. Her fingers soon found the wound. It seemed to be a cut of some kind on the back of her upper arm. The warm moist blood was oozing slowly between her fingertips and, oddly, this managed to calm her. There did not seem to be any damage to a major blood vessel. It appeared to be a flesh wound only. There would be time to attend to it later.

Her prime concern was Jack. He had not moved nor made any more sounds and his head was hanging awkwardly. Once again, she turned carefully, tempered her own pain and reached up to un-strap his helmet and goggles. His passive face felt clammy and cool. She had to force herself to steady her shaking fingers as she slowly removed his headgear and took a better look.

"Oh, Jack." She shuddered and tears burned her eyes as she looked at his bruised face. There was a large gash across the bridge of his nose and a dark welt already forming under his right eye. His hair was matted with blood and she followed its trail to the back of his head where she felt a large bump.

She had to wake him.

She tenderly took his bloodstained face in her hands and repeatedly called his name. He seemed to stir but then did not respond. She began tapping him lightly and calling his name once again.

"Don't you dare leave me!" The words came racing out amidst tears of frustration, words that had been said before when she felt she was losing the man she loved.

This time he heard her. His eyes flickered open, at first confused and unfocused.

She choked back a sob.

She was inches away from his face. She willed him to look into her eyes and find there his point of return … to the land of the living, to her. If there was anything she could give him, she could give him that. She was not about to let their first chance at a life together slip away.

* * *

Jack was floating; the billowy clouds parted to let him through. It was all so effortless. He was lost in the clouds but could not stay because someone kept distracting him, speaking to him from far below. He wanted the voice to go away; its persistence had no place in such a peaceful sky. He caught glimpses of others floating past but they did not bother him. The voice, however, would not let him alone. 

A woman's voice. Desperate. Pleading. Asking him not to leave her.

He knew that voice and he sensed the urgency beneath its tone. Painfully, he opened his eyes trying hard to put a face to the voice. As his vision cleared, he realized that he was looking into the troubled eyes of Sam Carter. There was an intensity to her gaze that alarmed him.

_Why did she think he would leave her?_

He wanted to reach out, comfort her, but felt constrained. His head throbbed. He saw tears in her eyes and understood that she was crying for him.

"Carter, don't cry" he managed to croak before passing out again.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Heat Chapter 11**_

For one brief moment, Sam was elated that Jack recognized her and seemed to be waking up. But her joy turned to despair when he quickly lost consciousness, leaving her with a tough decision. Did she continue to poke and prod him, hoping to get him fully functioning before evacuating the plane? Or did she take the risk of extracting him now and then tending to his injuries?

What little sunlight they had was almost gone. The cockpit was becoming darker. If she didn't find a way to search the plane soon for an emergency kit it would be even more difficult as the black night swept over the crumpled plane. She needed room to assess the situation and find a solution. Jack was blocking what looked like a storage compartment in front of his legs. If she could free him and let gravity slide his body down to the base of her seat, she could then pull him out and look for supplies. She decided to take the risk.

With the left wings gone and the plane listing severely on its side, she was able to back out of the hatch and stand on the ground below thus affording her some leverage.

However, reaching in and stretching up to undo his harness re-awakened the pain in her upper arm with a vengeance. A wave of nausea swept over her followed by a sudden stab of pain in her stomach which forced her to her knees. She leaned against the side of the plane with eyes closed, determined not to pass out. Once the dizziness and pain subsided, she straightened herself and looked back into the cockpit.

A low moan from the rear of the plane startled and confused her.

"Jack?!" _No, he was in the forward section of the plane. _

And then she remembered.

"Karnak!" _Omigod, Karnak had been flying them back from that desert outpost … there was a sudden storm._

Anxiously she peered into the aft hatch. What she saw made her shudder. The pilot lay at an awkward angle, his legs hidden under a large jagged piece of metal from the collapsed fuselage. Like Jack, he seemed unresponsive but was too far down in the plane for her to reach and check him.

_Two unconscious men and a useless plane. _

Sam steeled herself for the ordeal that lay ahead. She would have to remain strong enough to pull Jack from the plane, revive him and hope that he could assist her with Karnak.

She reached in once again and managed to unbuckle Jack's seatbelt, holding onto his shoulders to break his fall as he slid downward. She then grabbed the unconscious man under his arms and dragged him from the tangled wreckage. It was no easy task but the urgency of the situation and adrenaline coursing through her veins provided the needed energy.

As she checked his breathing and pulse, his eyes flickered open and he met her gaze.

"Carter? What, what's happening?" He tried to rise but she gently pushed him back.

"Steady, sir." Sam didn't even realize that she had slipped back into calling him 'sir' as she observed her former CO. He seemed more alert and questioned her with his eyes.

"We were in a plane crash. You've taken a rather bad blow to the back of your head. Can you see me clearly?" He nodded his assent as she carefully moved her hands about his neck and extremities, squeezing his fingertips and putting pressure on his legs. Intense pressure. The woman didn't know her own strength.

"Ouch! For God's sake, I'm not a pin cushion."

For the first time, Sam Carter found something to laugh about. She relaxed at his side and, for one brief moment, allowed herself to celebrate the fact that the man she loved was coming back from the fog of concussion and did not appear to be seriously injured.

Jack lay patiently as Sam examined him. Aside from a splitting headache, his mind was clearing and he wanted to reassure her that he was okay. After flexing his fingers and toes, he gingerly rolled to his side and grabbed her arm. He could see the worry in her face, interrupted by her weak attempt to smile. Their eyes met and held for what seemed an eternity, and then she tried to speak.

"Jack, I'm so glad you're …"

_Alive! They were both alive. _ He drew her to himself and kissed her. Her sudden surprise and hesitation gave way to a joyful compliance. They had, indeed, somehow survived those last crazy minutes of falling from the sky.

As their lips parted, Sam touched his bruised face gently. "You'll probably have quite a shiner."

Jack winced but managed, "As long as you didn't do it."

All his memories were quickly returning - the plane, the pratfall stunt that Karnak pulled just before the storm … Karnak! Jack sat upright and looked around. Relief turned into trepidation as he saw the smashed plane in the waning daylight. _Where was his friend?_

Sam read his mind.

"He's still in the plane." Her voice broke, "I couldn't reach him."

Their respite had come to an end. Sam helped Jack up and both moved cautiously to the back of the cockpit. Her aching shoulder and Jack's lacerations were put on hold as they turned their attention to the crumpled figure who lay trapped in the wreckage.

* * *

Alayna paced anxiously back and forth as she watched the day's golden hues slowly turn into twilight's deeper shades of purple and blue. She continued to keep watch from her office window, praying that Karnak, Jack and Sam would soon be landing in the courtyard eager to tell her of their flight to the distant outpost. They were to have been back by now. Jack and Sam were supposed to depart for the Gate by nightfall. _Where were they?_

She could not rid herself of a growing fear that something was wrong even as she tried to reassure herself that Karnak, being Karnak, loved company and good conversation. She could picture him rambling on and showing off the outpost to Jack and Sam, probably losing all sense of time. Still, the biplane was designed for day trips; Karnak had never flown at night. Reaching for the transmitter on her desk, she dialed the code for XP001.

Miles away, the same storm which wreaked havoc with the plane and its travelers was now roaring through the environmental outpost, toppling towers and windmills.

Nothing but static appeared on Alayna's screen. She could not reach the outpost and suddenly felt quite helpless. She was angry too, angry at Karnak for not installing proper navigational instruments on the small plane and angry at herself for not insisting that he do so.

The baby kicked forcefully, momentarily distracting her. She walked to the window once more, leaned against the frame and rubbed her stomach gently.

"Your father better have a good excuse for this delay. And he will never ever take that plane up again without a communication device."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Heat Chapter 12**_

Jack lowered himself into the back cockpit, careful not to brush against the torn metal which now littered the cross-space between the fore and aft hatches. The rear of the plane had been peeled back like a tin can. The force of the collision ripped Karnak's seatbelt and drove him down and under. This may have saved his life. If he had still been sitting in the pilot's seat, he would have probably been decapitated. The remaining strut bars from the wings saved Jack and Sam by stopping the forward motion of the ragged metal. They were indeed lucky as Karnak seemed to have taken the brunt of the impact.

He lay motionless as Jack pressed fingers to his carotid artery and then placed a hand to his chest.

"He's breathing, just barely."

O'Neill tapped the injured man's face trying to wake him.

"Come on, Karnak. Come on, look at me. We've got to get you outta here."

_Easier said than done,_ thought Jack as he tried to revive the stricken pilot. The cockpit was getting too dark to see the extent of Karnak's injuries. Jack turned to find Sam and wondered where she had gone.

"I'm here in the front seat, looking through the storage compartment. I think I've found something."

"Be careful. I hope this guy stowed more away than just sun glasses in a flight bag."

"Bingo! I think we've got some kind of survival kit. Let's hope for flares and a flashlight." With that, Jack heard a dull thud and realized that Sam had dropped the kit out of the plane for further inspection.

In a moment, a bright light illuminated his space and Sam offered him the flashlight.

"We're good here, sir. I've got two of these."

"Save the batteries on the other one. Let's just get a better look at Karnak and decide what to do next."

The beam of light traveled down and under the control panel coming to rest on a torn pair of legs which were tightly wedged against the fuselage. Jack drew a sharp breath. Karnak would not be walking out of this bloody situation. He was no doctor but he could tell that the injuries were severe, bones in both legs had probably broken from the force of the landing.

"Not good, Carter, not good at all. I think he's got compound fractures of both legs. We'll have to pull him free and get him splinted best we can."

Like Sam, Jack found himself moving to former, less personal terms of address. They were both going into military survival mode.

"Sir, try to wake him up. We have to see if it's safe to move him."

Jack slapped Karnak's face again, this time more firmly. Finally, the severely injured pilot opened his eyes. Jack focused the light on his eyes and was relieved to see the pupils contract.

"Hey buddy. It's me, Jack. Can you hear me?"

Karnak raised his hand to protest the bright light and Jack lowered the beam. _So far, so good._ The man could use his arms and was responding to stimuli.

"Jack, where is Sam? Are you both alright?"

Sam, standing next to the plane, heard the ragged whisper of her friend and it brought tears to her eyes. It was so typical of Karnak to be thinking of others first.

"I'm here, not to worry. There's been an accident."

Karnak's next words were apologetic.

"I know. I tried my best to bring the plane under control. I almost killed all of us ..." His voice drifted off as he coughed violently. Blood trickled from the side of his mouth and Jack kindly wiped his battered friend's face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"No time for regrets now, pal. Stay with me here. Your legs are broken and wedged under the control panel. Can you feel anything?"

Karnak nodded and grimaced in pain. "I'm aware, Jack. I don't think you can move me. I will have to stay like this until help comes."

Sam spoke up. "Karnak, do you have an emergency transponder aboard?"

The answer was negative. "No, I kept the design simple, too simple. There were no radio devices other than our internal speaker system."

"Well I found your emergency kit and at least we have some medical supplies and flares. That's a start. We have to get you out of there so I can check your legs."

Another spasm of coughing and Karnak began shaking. The man was bleeding internally and going into shock. Jack decided then to work at prying his legs free and extracting him. He would have to twist himself around and somehow get under the control panel to pull the legs free. Suddenly the space looked too small for his large frame. Sam, on the other hand, might be slim enough to get the job done.

Jack patted Karnak on the shoulder. "Give me a minute." He slid out of the hatch and turned to Sam.

"I think we've got to make the effort to get him out, lay him flat, stabilize the legs. What did you find in the kit?"

Jack shined the light onto the ground and Sam continued to sort what she had found. Karnak, for all his bluster about the simplicity of flying, thankfully had the good sense to stock an adequate supply of survival and medical gear. She rummaged through general items like compass, pliers, duct tape, rope, swiss army knife, a wire cutter, matches, fishing line and hooks …

Jack couldn't help but smirk. "Fishing? For cryin' out loud, we're in the middle of a desert."

"Who knows? There may be water holes around with bigger catches than your pond."

_God how he loved this woman._ She could still find humor to lighten a dire situation.

"Carter, you're pushing it."

Sam ignored his admonition and continued examining the equipment, looking for anything to relieve Karnak's pain. She found bandages, tape, alcohol wipes, gauze pads and rolls, first-aid crème and aspirin. Nothing much for critical injuries. They would have to improvise.

"Water? Sir, his flight bag. Is it somewhere in the back of the plane?"

"It could have rolled under the control panel. You can take a better look, Carter, when you get down there to free his legs." This was Jack's way of telling Sam that she was needed inside the damaged plane.

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry, Sam." He looked at her tired face and hated to put more demands on her.

"There doesn't seem to be enough room for me to squeeze myself down and under. You, on the other hand, may just be able to make it. Up to it?"

He held out his hand and pulled her up. He found his arms encircling her, holding her tight. _They had so much to live for now._

Sam stepped into the hug and rested her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted and in pain but he needed her. Karnak needed them. She could do whatever was required. There would be time later to tell him of her injuries.

She looked up to answer him as he bent down to kiss her once again. "We're gonna get through this", he reassured. The kiss was part of a new reality which held promise for both of them.

"I'm ready."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Heat Chapter 13**_

A jagged piece of metal was overhanging the control panel and base of the crumpled fuselage. Karnak's lower body was lying under this unstable projection. Jack tried to push the metal back for clearance but its razor-sharp edge made it hard to manipulate. He knew he couldn't slide his body under to reach Karnak's legs. He was betting on Sam.

With a flashlight, Jack illuminated the area and showed Sam the tight space she had to maneuver. It would be dicey. Karnak was unconscious once again and would not be able to assist them.

"It's probably better he passed out. The pain must be terrible."

Sam could now see the bloodstained trousers and knew that Jack was right. Bones must have broken and pierced his skin. She would have to cut away the material and see how

best to treat both legs before they could pull him from the wreckage. Karnak was a big man. Once she was down in the cramped interior, she would have little room to maneuver. They could not tell if his feet were trapped. To save time and effort, she took the swiss army knife and small wire cutter with her as she dropped head first into the hatch. She wrapped a roll of gauze around her forearm as well.

Jack held her hips and legs, slowly pushing her forward as she wiggled past the collapsed seat and then inched along on her elbows. She made it past the jagged overhang with only inches to spare. Jack had taped one of the flashlights to the side of the plane in order to keep his hands free and carefully guide Sam through the opening. He wasn't about to let her get slashed by the dangerous debris. She was slowly moving herself under the control panel, belly crawling at an awkward angle, holding a flashlight in one hand and tools in the other. Her left shoulder felt like it was on fire from the pressure coming through her elbows but she kept the discomfort to herself, not wanting to upset Jack.

"How ya doin' in there?" By now, Jack had released his hold on her lower legs and saw that she was lying parallel to the unconscious man, her feet next to his head.

"Just about in, sir", came the muffled reply.

Sam went another couple feet and then propped her flashlight against the side of the fuselage. Even though she had taken medical field training and had seen her fair share of injuries on the battlefield, she was still shocked at what she saw as she carefully cut away Karnak's lower pant legs. His injuries were grave. Uneven pieces of bone protruded through mottled purplish skin in his lower legs. Blood seeped through the open wounds. She slit the pants upward and saw that Karnak's right leg had also sustained a compound fracture above the knee. Unwinding the gauze, she applied pressure to the areas bleeding the most, trying not to disturb the fragmented bones. Once the bleeding lessened, she turned her attention to his ankles and feet, tangled in a mass of wires which had fallen from the smashed control panel. She tried to pull the wires away but only succeeded in cutting her hand on a ragged steel cable.

"Damn!"

"Carter? You okay?"

Sam turned her head so Jack could hear her and reassured him that it was just a minor misstep.

"I'm alright, sir, just having a bit of trouble removing some wire from Karnak's feet. It's a tangled mess. I'm using the wire cutter now and should be able to get him free in a few more minutes. Is he still out?"

Jack shifted the light onto Karnak's face. It was ashen and still. No response.

"He's out cold. Get a move on if you can. The sooner I get you both outta there, the better."

Ever mindful of the building pain in her left shoulder, Sam continued to use her elbows as props and remain on her stomach as she cut through the bundle of fallen wires. She wrapped the remaining gauze around her hands to protect them as she pushed back the wires and cables, releasing Karnak's feet. Beyond his boots lay the missing flight bag.

"Found the flight bag! Almost ready to come out", she called back to Jack.

One more effort was required and it was a killer. She would have to reach deep to retrieve the flight bag, possibly aggravating her injuries even further. She knew she had to favor her right arm to get the job done so she turned on her right side, snaked forward and stretched. Her fingertips barely touched the bag and she pushed once more, grabbing a handful of canvas, pulling it towards her. "Got it!"

Sweat was dripping into her eyes and a great wave of fatigue washed over her. She lay there, panting, knowing that the way out of this hell hole would not be easy. With trembling fingers, she gathered up her other tools and flashlight, stuffing them into the bag. The temporary darkness covered her like a blanket. She just wanted to sleep ….

"Carter? You're kinda quiet in there. What's up?"

Sam struggled to regain her composure and sound stronger than she felt. Lying on her right side gave temporary relief from the gnawing pain that had been radiating from her left arm but she knew that she would have to end up either on stomach or back to get out of the hatch, feet first. Which position was most productive?

"Sir, I'm good to go, just haven't figured out my exit strategy. Any ideas?"

"Damn." Jack was berating himself for not thinking through the final part of this rescue. With his mind on Sam getting to Karnak, he failed to consider that getting them both out would require lots more effort.

If Sam could come out on her back, he could manage to grab her legs and lift her as she supported and steered herself with her arms.

"Carter, I think it's best if you turn on your back and use your heels to move forward. You've got enough clearance to bend your knees, right? Once you're past the control panel, I'll be able to get to you and help lift you out. Sound like a plan?"

Jack was right. It made sense to be face up once she cleared the interior because she'd be better able to guide herself around that sharp overhang. Breathing deeply, she dragged the flight bag to her chest, pulled arms in, and twisted to her back. Pain rippled through her shoulders and torso. She bit her lip to stop from crying out; tears filled her eyes. As she shifted the weight of the bag, she became more aware of the tenderness in her stomach; however, her injuries were not a number-one priority.

Clearing her throat, she called out to Jack. "Coming out, sir. Watch for my legs."

"Carter, I've got your legs, your six, your everything! Now move your butt and get the hell outta there."

She laughed then, breaking the tension. Knees up, she began the arduous task of digging in her heels and moving herself, inch by inch, towards Jack's waiting arms.

It was only a journey of several feet. To Sam, it seemed like miles.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Heat Chapter 14**_

Jack watched as Sam's long legs slowly emerged from the interior of the hatch and her body came into sight. She had hardly any room at all to move alongside the bulky form of Karnak. The sooner he got them out of there, the better.

As he reached in to pull her towards him, she patted the flight bag on her stomach. He could not yet see her face but heard her somewhat shaky voice.

"Sir, can you relieve me of this, please?"

"My pleasure, Carter. Hope it was worth the haul."

Jack was trying to keep it light but getting more and more concerned about Sam's condition. He awoke to her ministrations and then joined in their immediate efforts to rescue Karnak. He never had a chance to really take a good look at her. As he lifted the bag, he noticed a piece of bloody gauze wrapped around her right hand.

"What did you do to your hand?"

Considering the pain rippling through her shoulder and belly, his concern for her hand was almost funny.

"Cut it on some cable. Nothing to worry about. Can you reach my legs now?"

"Give it one more push."

Making one final effort to push herself forward from the inside of the hatch, Sam used both arms to lift and propel herself. A sharp pain raced across her shoulders and she cried out as she dropped onto her back. She lay there with eyes clenched tight, willing her heart to stop racing and the pain to subside.

"Sam!"

She had cleared the interior but suddenly collapsed. Jack was beside himself. Obviously, the woman was in distress. _Damn fool._ He should never have sent her down there in the first place without checking for injuries.

The flashlight's beam revealed the pain in her face and a fine sheen of sweat.

"Stay where you are, I'm coming down."

At that, her blue eyes blinked open and squinted into the light, looking to reassure him. He was hovering to her right, arms outstretched and sliding into the hatch. The glare from the flashlight caused him to be in shadow and she couldn't see his face clearly.

"Jack, stop. It's alright. I just needed a minute. I hurt my arm and shoulder in the crash. The pain comes and goes. Nothing I can't handle. Don't drop down here, there's really not room for both of us and our patient."

She glanced over to Karnak while trying to make herself sound convincing, but the tremor in her voice gave her away.

_She looked like hell. He felt like hell for getting her into this tight situation._ But she was right. They both needed to finish what they started and then find time to take care of each other after Karnak was extracted.

"Sam, you're one tough cookie. I'll give you that." It was said to comfort him as much as her. He desperately wanted to hold her, to take away the pain he saw in her eyes.

They were once again on a first-name basis.

* * *

Alayna tried again to reach the environmental outpost but to no avail; annoying static continued to play across the monitor on her desk. Checking elsewhere, she found meteorological data showing a massive storm front in that part of the planet. This helped to calm her fears a bit. Karnak had probably been forewarned of the impending storm and had the good sense to wait it out with Jack and Sam. She pictured him in commander mode, racing around with his project managers, securing whatever they could before the storm hit. Perhaps it came so quickly that he did not have time to send her a message.

She would have to ride out the storm from her end as well. The constant pacing and unfounded fears were not doing her or the baby any good. Night had descended as she drew the drapes shut, trying hard to believe that her beloved husband and dear friends were safe and secure at the other end of the planet.

She picked up a photo of Karnak from the desk and pressed it to her chest. They had met many years before as members of the planet's resistance movement against the Goa'uld. He was a senior officer in the underground movement and she was drawn to him immediately. He had a charisma and zeal for life which fueled their fight for freedom. He was a born leader. She gradually became a part of his inner circle, her scientific background lending itself to the cause. At first, she was convinced that he hardly noticed her, a young academic whose need to think through a problem was often at odds with his military background and desire to strike quickly and decisively. Soon, though, he came to respect the data and advice her research provided. She gained his confidence and then realized he was becoming interested in more than her mind. He began to search her out in the underground corridors and walk with her, excitedly telling her of his latest idea or strategy. Sometimes their hands brushed or he would hug her spontaneously when a small victory had been won in the field. He no longer seemed bigger than life. Her hero worship matured into something deeper as she grew to know the real man and found herself falling in love with him. She was able to challenge him, to confront him, across the planning table. Their eyes would meet and tempers would flare but mutual respect and admiration also grew. Her wisdom tempered him; his fervor inflamed her. A pacifist at heart, she became resigned to the need for war, training for the battles to come against the Goa'uld. She had seen the enslavement of her people and the cruelty inflicted upon her planet. She accepted the need to be fully armed against this ruthless enemy. Victory could only be won on the battlefield; peace would come later. She volunteered for some of the skirmishes and actually fought side-by-side with him in one fateful mission where they were the only two to survive. Lying next to each other, tired and bloodied, they moved across the threshold of desire and consummated their love. She knew she would never leave his side from that moment on. They married and their passion burned freely.

She could not help but think of the anger that was smoldering in her this night and, yes, it would be expressed when he finally came home. They often made love after a heated argument. Marital strife did not happen frequently but when it did, their passion could not be contained. Lying in each other's arms afterwards, Karnak would gently nuzzle and remind her that, in love as in physics, "there is no heat without friction".

If only she could feel that heat right now. Instead, she shivered, wrapped the shawl around her shoulders more tightly, and settled onto the office couch for a brief moment of rest.

_They were safe. They were stranded at the outpost. Karnak would be calling her as soon as the storm had passed and the telecommunication system was restored. _

These last conscious thoughts became a mantra as sleep overcame her and the picture of her husband slipped from her fingers.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Heat Chapter 15**_

Sam did not like her predicament one bit. She was used to taking care of herself in tight situations. Unfortunately, that final effort to lift and push herself from the inside of the cockpit had taken its toll. The pain which raced across her shoulders warned her that Karnak was not the only casualty. Now she lay on her back, feeling vulnerable and embarrassed while Jack scrambled above to pull her from the wreckage. She hated being in this position but could only offer meager support because of the weakness that washed over her.

Jack's words, teasing as they were, bolstered her spirit.

"You're one tough cookie …"

"I will be - just give me a second."

He looked down at this plucky woman and simply shook his head. He knew she hated for him to see her like this, temporarily off her game. Although he was peeved at her for hiding her injuries, he could understand. Her stubbornness and self-reliance were on par with his.

It was her unwilling fragility, though, that made him love her even more. He didn't want to wound her pride further but tact was never his strong suit.

"Okay, let's do this with you watching the overhang and me doing all the heavy lifting."

As tired as she was, she picked up on the insinuation. "'_Heavy_ lifting'? Thanks for the encouraging words, _Sir_."

By then, Jack had stretched himself far enough into the hatch to wrap his arms around her legs. His contact brought relief and self-regret. Because she was so upset with herself, she continued to make lame excuses.

"I'm sorry. It's really not as bad as it seems …" She broke off speaking as he suddenly rested his head against her right leg in frustration.

"Sam, stop with the superwoman already. Lie back. I've got you and all you have to do is watch your clearance as I pull you outta here. Okay?"

If he could have gazed into her face, Jack would have seen the slight pursing of her lips and beleaguered look that Sam rarely showed to anyone. She knew that he was right._ He was the stronger of the two of them at that moment. She was literally in his hands._

With a sigh, she surrendered and relaxed.

He felt her whole body go slack, lifted his head, squeezed her legs and got the last word in: "I love when women go limp in my arms." Still holding her tightly, he could feel the ripple of laughter which she was trying hard to suppress.

"Let's get this show on the road."

In the end, it took less effort than expected. Jack's strong arms dragged Sam from the hatch and he carefully propped her against the side of the plane. She chose to keep her eyes shut until she was certain that she could handle the pain and nausea. He brushed her forehead with a kiss and then she heard him rummaging nearby. Curiosity got the best of her. When she opened her eyes, he was squatting in front of her, flashlight thoughtfully pointed to her side, and a bottle of water being offered.

"Yes" was all she could get out as he handed her the water and she took several gulps.

"Flight bag" was his short reply. They both needed to replenish their energy and words came sparingly.

She passed the water back to him and he drank his share, then stood up and stretched.

Her pain was diminishing as long as she did not put undue pressure on her arms. The wave of exhaustion was also passing. She grabbed the flashlight and turned it upwards to see him better. His bruises were already turning dark and ugly but there was a determination, a new strength in his eyes. She wanted to jump up and join him in Karnak's rescue but knew that would be pushing it. She hadn't bounced back as quickly as he and still needed to get her second wind.

Jack seemed to read her mind. He came and crouched down once more, scrutinizing her further and expecting an honest answer.

"Is there anything I should know about you before I finish phase two of this rescue operation?" He nodded towards the hatch, still lit within from the other flashlight. "If you can hang on a little longer, I think I can pull Karnak out with the help of that coil of rope in the survival kit."

She knew that he wanted to question her about her injuries but felt they had wasted too much time already.

"There was a blanket too, only one I think. If you can get him out, I'll be ready to help you on the ground here. I'm feeling stronger already."

He pointed the flashlight back on her. She did seem better, a little more color in her face.

"Jack, you know I don't do 'damsel in distress' very well. I can manage myself right now. Do what you have to do."

He found the rope and blanket, returned to kneel at her side and tuck the blanket protectively around her. She seemed surprised.

"The blanket's for Karnak."

"The blanket's for you."

As she turned to argue, Jack cupped her chin and whispered, "Damn, woman. Wish you weren't so independent. You make such a fetching 'damsel in distress'."

She winced as she punched him. He kissed the top of her head and rose to his feet.

Leaning over her, he fired the parting shot. "It's nice having you _under_ my command again."

Her tired eyes lit up. "Jack, you are so gonna pay for that remark."

He laughed out loud. His teasing got the desired result. Sam was returning to her spunky self.

Jack could leave her now and focus on the more urgent matter of extracting their injured friend, Karnak, from the plane.


	16. Chapter 16

_Another short but important chapter. Jack almost despairs while Sam finds a reassuring sense of peace. Thanks for your patience and support! _

_**Heat Chapter 16**_

Jack lowered himself once again into the collapsed cockpit, taking nothing but rope and a firm resolve to get his badly injured friend out as quickly as possible. The complications with Sam had taken valuable time. He was still not sure just how badly she was injured but he knew that Karnak also needed to be stabilized and, hopefully, revived so that he could help with their emergency survival plans.

He was going to take a bottle of water and try to awaken the unconscious leader but then realized it was probably better that he was not aware of what was about to happen. His legs were badly broken according to what Sam had seen and pulling him from the plane would most likely cause excruciating pain.

Jack's own bruised muscles and throbbing knees reminded him all too well of just how wild a ride those last few airborne minutes had been. He could also feel the blood crusted across his nose and back of his head.

_All three of them were in for a rough night._

Sometimes life seemed like such a cosmic crapshoot. He and Sam would have been back on Earth by now, staying up late into the night and discussing their future. Alayna should have been sleeping with her husband or lying by his side as he chattered on about the trip to the outpost. Alayna …what could she be thinking about their non-arrival?

_Woulda, shoulda, coulda. No need to dwell._

He had to focus on the task at hand. The taped flashlight on the inside of the fuselage continued to provide ample light as he maneuvered himself far enough into the hatch to reach Karnak's upper body. His friend was deathly pale and remained unresponsive as Jack struggled to lift his torso and secure the rope around his massive chest and under his arms. Jack then uncoiled the rope as he moved backwards and used his two legs to brace himself on either side of the hatch. Karnak was now lying about five feet beneath him and Jack was ready to begin slowly dragging the wounded man towards him. He wrapped the ends of the rope around his forearms and gripped tightly as he pulled back with as much strength as he could muster. He could feel the blood pulsing in his head as he strained to get Karnak clear of the sharp overhang and nearer the outer rim of the hatch. Karnak's inert form offered no resistance but certainly no support either. It was a one-man show. Jack had to do all the grunt work until he could finally reach under his friend's arms and slide him onto the ground below.

* * *

Sam rested her head against the plane and gazed into the star-studded sky. She was still upset with her sudden display of weakness. Even though she had a high threshold for pain, she was blindsided by the agony which radiated from her upper arm and shoulder as she pushed herself up from the hatch. Letting Jack help her was not an easy thing to do. She had fought long and hard to be considered an equal player on what was often a male-dominated playing field. She had proudly earned her stripes and her scars. Yet, as Jack had teased tonight, there were times when that whole superwoman thing was highly overrated. Having his arms around her, letting him take control, seemed to fill a void which she didn't even know existed. That he did so in such an unobtrusive manner brought a smile to her lips. Of course, his wisecracks still required payback - on her terms and at the right moment. 

The water and the warmth of the blanket were helping her to regain equilibrium. As much as she resisted the blanket, it felt good as the desert's chill began to seep into her bones. The pain, which so incapacitated her earlier, had receded and left in its place a gnawing ache which was at least bearable. She pulled the blanket down and cautiously moved her left arm, noting that she could work her fingers and use her hand as long as she kept the upper arm fairly still and close to her body. She then gingerly felt the left side of her stomach. Sam knew enough about impact injuries to deduce that the growing tenderness was probably caused by a damaged spleen. The fact that she had not gone into deep shock or fainted led her to believe that she was holding her own and any internal bleeding was not an immediate threat.

She was getting restless and fixed her flashlight beam on the desert beyond. The many stars and a large full moon helped to illuminate the sand. She could make out various pieces of debris which must have come from the plane as it broke apart. Knowing that they would need to build a fire to fend off the falling temperature, Sam stood up, wrapped the blanket around her, and walked towards the strewn wreckage to salvage what she could.

The nocturnal stillness of the desert had a calming effect. Bathed in the glow of the moon, she found herself thinking of a favorite book from childhood, _Le Petit Prince_. She remembered her dad coming into her bedroom when he was home on leave, sitting on her bed and reading to her of the small traveler and his adventures in the stars. To be lost in the stars seemed like such a magical idea. _She believed in the stars then._ They led her to her life's work. They led her to Jack.

As she looked up at the starry sky, Sam suddenly felt so small yet strangely connected to everything that had gone before and to all that awaited her. Her eyes grew misty and she simply whispered "thank you".

Turning her attention to the desert below, she combed the sand, picking up pieces of the dismantled plane to use as firewood. She was careful not to disturb her injured shoulder. Jack would soon need her help in attending to Karnak.

Heading back to the plane, Sam stared once more into the immense night sky, somehow knowing that all would be well.

_She still believed in the stars.  
_

* * *

"It is only with the heart that one can see; what is essential is invisible to the eye." – _The Little Prince_, Antoine de Saint Exupery 


	17. Chapter 17

_**Heat Chapter 17**_

Sweat glistened on Jack's brow. His head and arms were aching but the rope had served its purpose in hauling Karnak up from the interior of the fuselage. Jack had now backed out of the plane and was standing next to the unconscious man. He wanted to reach under his arms and lift him over the hatch to the ground below. However, seeing the extent of Karnak's injuries made Jack hesitate. What if he did further damage to Karnak's broken legs?

As if she could sense his dilemma, Sam suddenly appeared at his side. Startled, his concern shifted. "For cryin' out loud, you're supposed to be sitting where I left you."

"It's okay. I'm feeling stronger. Went to find some firewood from the debris. How can I help?"

He reached for her flashlight and ran its beam up and down her figure. She was wrapped in the blanket and seemed steady on her feet. There was something in her eyes, though, that he couldn't quite fathom – a calm that wasn't there before. It should have reassured him but, instead, made him unnerved.

"Dammit, Sam. You shouldn't have gone out there alone. What the hell were you thinking?"

Sam's complacency and calm came to an abrupt end as Jack's annoyance made itself known.

"I was thinking that we are stuck for the night in the middle of nowhere and we damn well better have a way of keeping warm and taking care of a critically injured man!" With that, she grabbed her flashlight back and shone it in Jack's face.

He squinted as she lit into him further.

"What is wrong with you? I am perfectly capable of making a judgment about my own health and state of mind. I knew what I was doing."

This was the worst possible time for the couple to have an argument, but Jack's stubbornness and male pride rose to the occasion. _Why did she make it so damned hard to take care of her, protect her? _

"So we're playing superwoman again, eh?" He could have kicked himself as the last thoughtless word came out.

The silence stung more than any quick reply.

After what seemed like forever, a controlled and firm voice said, "I did what I did for a good reason. I'm here now and ready to help you with Karnak. Don't let him suffer over our disagreements."

She was in shadow so he couldn't see the icy glare in Sam's eyes replacing the peace which had been there just a few short minutes before. _The man could be maddening! Sarcastic and touchy. How much slack did she have to cut him? They had a job to do right now and she didn't need to be coddled. _

He knew she was right. He knew he should apologize. He knew that he couldn't, not at that moment. So he simply shrugged, swallowed his pride, and nodded his agreement to Sam.

"Let's do it."

* * *

Sam handed the flashlight back to Jack and laid the blanket next to the plane. He noticed her holding her left arm stiffly to her side but knew it was not the time to question her further. The air was charged with tension already and it was best to concentrate on Karnak. 

He looked at her quizzically when she spread the blanket on the ground. She responded in a steady, even tone, taking on the persona of a professional once again.

"The sand is damp and cold from the storm. We need to put him on some type of ground cover. I'd prefer to use the one blanket on top of him but we don't have many options."

Jack was thinking through this first hurdle. He knew that Karnak's biplane was of mixed construction. The proud pilot gave an in-depth description of all working parts to Jack as they cruised and chatted while Sam had napped. The wings and interior seats were constructed from balsa and then covered with fabric. The fuselage itself had a tough, welded steel framework and this certainly saved all of them during the chaotic landing. The fact that Sam had found wreckage strewn so closely to the plane could work to their benefit. Anything from the wing sections, seats, and even the plywood engine mount could be used toward keeping them warm and protected, either as ground cover or fuel for the fire. The outer fabric had probably kept the wings fairly dry. They could strip parts if needed.

"Did you see any larger pieces of wreckage lying around?"

"Come to think of it, there was a section of one wing about twenty yards in that direction; it looked fairly intact."

Jack followed Sam's direction and pointed the light into the distance where it revealed some scattered debris. He was upset at her for roaming away from the plane but she was doing her homework all along.

"Okay, let's get him out, lay him on the blanket for now and you can check his legs and try to wake him up. I'll walk out and hopefully find a honkin' big piece of wing for his bed for the night. What I need now is for you to grab his legs and hold them as steady as possible as I lift and pull him from the hatch. Can you do that without hurting yourself?"

His concern had to be voiced. He still wasn't sure what was going on with her arm and shoulder.

Sam understood Jack's question and didn't take offense. They were both in professional mode now and he was depending on her to support Karnak's broken legs.

She was honest in her answer, "I've done something to my shoulder and can't put a lot of weight on my upper arm. If you can slide him around, I can grab hold of his lower legs with both hands and then bear the weight with my right arm. I can do this, sir."

He raised his eyebrow at the "sir" but Sam hadn't even noticed using it. Her mind was on manipulating her body with minimum risk while she provided the needed assistance for Karnak.

Jack placed the flashlight on the ground to illuminate the side of the plane as the other flashlight still provided ample light inside the hatch. Looking up at the bright full moon which was also aiding their night vision, he then glanced back at Sam.

"Be thankful for little favors, eh?"

A fleeting smile crossed her lips, enough to offer him a temporary reprieve. He knew, like Karnak, that he was not yet out of the woods.

The final maneuver went as planned. Jack grasped Karnak under his arms and carefully lifted him over the hatch as Sam stepped up and grabbed his legs, holding them stable and moving forward until Jack and she could lay their friend onto the blanket. As she knelt and released his legs, a sudden stab of pain made Sam cry out but she recovered almost immediately, waving Jack away.

Jack scowled but she simply shook her head, letting him know that she was dealing with it and he should too. Choosing his battles carefully, Jack extracted the second flashlight from the hatch, rewound the rope, and went off to retrieve a section of the broken wing.

* * *

Sam was relieved that Jack had something to do. She had aggravated her shoulder but did not want the man hovering about. Besides, she was still angry at him. He could stew a bit longer. 

She had to tend to Karnak. His face felt clammy and cool; his pulse was weak and thready. They had to get him warm and hydrated if they could. She took one of the bottles of water from the flight bag and tore a small piece of material from her blouse. Wetting the cloth, she gently wiped Karnak's pallid face, speaking his name. She wanted him to wake up. She needed to be reassured that he was still with them, still fighting through this whole bloody mess. His legs were seriously injured. She decided that he would have the full complement of pain pills whenever he was able to swallow. She would crush the tablets and put them in a water bottle if necessary, anything to try to take the edge off his pain. She was frustrated, however, as there was nothing stronger than what seemed similar to earth's over-the-counter analgesics and these would probably offer little relief considering the extent of his wounds.

She emptied the flight bag and then pushed a small mound of sand beneath it to better provide a "cushion" in order to elevate his feet. If enough of the wing sections withstood the crash, she might be able to create some type of makeshift splints to stabilize his legs.

She took the flashlight and slowly re-examined the dressings she had applied earlier. There was still some bleeding and more swelling but, overall, the gauze and bandages were holding and she did not want to re-dress the wounds until Jack returned and they settled Karnak into a better position. It would be easier to have Jack hold the flashlight too since she had to limit her range of motion because of her own injuries.

"Sam? Samantha?"

She was so intent on studying his legs that Karnak's weak voice surprised her and she jumped. Moving into his line of vision, she put the flashlight to the side and tried to comfort him.

"Karnak, I'm here. We had to get you out of the plane. There was no room to take care of you. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling like I may never walk again. Tell me. What has happened to my legs?"

Sam looked into her dear friend's anguished face and felt tears forming in her eyes. Karnak was no fool. He was barely conscious yet he had already surmised the gravity of his situation. She owed him the truth.

Touching his cheek tenderly, she sighed and looked directly into his eyes. "It's bad. You were thrown down and forward from the impact of the crash. Your legs took the brunt of the landing; they were jammed against the fuselage and caught in some of the wires from the control panel. We managed to free them and I've put some compresses on the worst of the open wounds to stop the bleeding. You probably have compound fractures in both legs. Jack hauled you from the plane and I was just re-examining your legs when you woke up. Are you in a lot of pain?"

The stricken man reached for Sam's hand. His hand was cold and shaking but his grip was firm.

"I have survived other battles, Samantha. I will survive this. The pain lets me know I am alive and for that I am grateful."

A sudden spasm of coughing racked his frame and blood stained the wet cloth Sam held to his lips. He looked at her and saw the apprehension in her face.

"My heart is strong even if my legs are weak. Do not concern yourself. Where is Jack? How are you? What injuries did you sustain?"

It was almost too much to bear. The man's spirit was as expansive as the night sky. His will to live was not shaken. She felt humbled in his presence.

"Samantha? What's wrong?" He squeezed her hand and brought her back to the present moment. She had drifted to visions of another man, her father, as he lay dying. There was a resignation to his death, an acceptance, a finality. With Karnak, she sensed a resolve to accept the struggle but to overcome it and keep on living.

"I'm sorry. I … I just wish my dad could have survived his last ordeal." The tears were flowing freely now and she tried to brush them away but Karnak restrained her. Caringly, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Your father was a noble and wise man. The past few months have not been easy for you. You are still grieving his loss. Let the tears come; they are healing. Never be ashamed of your emotions, Sam."

She was astonished and grateful for his touching words. Here was this broken man, in a great deal of pain, and _he_ was comforting _her_. _She would do everything in her power to make sure that he would return to his beloved Alayna, to their unborn child. _

For the second time that night, Samantha Carter whispered "thank you".


	18. Chapter 18

_Making up is hard to do … _

_**Heat Chapter 18**_

Jack O'Neill was irritated as he trod wearily across the desert sand to find a piece of wreckage large enough to be used under Karnak. He found himself replaying the past awkward moments with the woman he loved.

_Sam was hurting and he just wanted to help her. He didn't want her to further aggravate her arm and God knows what else. She resisted the blanket but it made him feel so good to cover her, protect her from the cold. She looked exhausted and he thought she would stay put. _

_Struggling with Karnak in the plane had just about sapped all his remaining energy. Then she came up on him by surprise and he nearly jumped out of his skin. His nerves were frayed. They were both just about running on empty. She didn't have to get so defensive. His crack about "superwoman", though, certainly added fuel to the fire. _

_Why did he always manage to let his mouth short-circuit his brain, especially when it came to dealing with Sam? How the hell were they gonna make a life together, make a relationship work, if they were two of the most stubborn and independent people he knew? Would he always be afraid of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time? Could she understand, forgive, and accept this part of him? Truth is, he had been alone for so long that he wasn't sure he could change. This scared him more than anything. He wanted her in his life. He wanted her in his bed. He wanted her to allow him the immense satisfaction of caring for her as he felt a man should care for a woman. They had been through hell more than once in their years together and each time that she almost died, a part of him died too. _

_He was damned proud of her strength, her accomplishments. Still, it was her vulnerability that called out the best in him. Maybe he was old-fashioned; maybe she was the product of a new generation. _

_Could she accept what he wanted to give her? He wanted to be there for her as mentor, lover, comforter, and her biggest fan. She had such untapped potential. He could share her with the world. He had to. He just wanted to be the one who would wrap his arms around her, keep her warm, when the rest of the world turned cold. _

_Could they build a relationship on that?  
_

* * *

Sam shivered as she reached for the pain medication, wishing that she and Jack had not left their air-force jackets with Alayna. She was grateful for her long-sleeved blouse and the trousers which kept out some of the desert's chill. She planned to start a fire after she gave Karnak the pain pills. She had already assured her friend that she and Jack were not seriously injured, and that Jack had gone searching for larger pieces of the wreckage in order to provide ground cover and free up the one blanket.

Karnak provided some good news by telling her that there was a parachute in the rear of the cockpit; it had been stowed behind the pilot's seat. He had reluctantly capitulated to Alayna's concerns for his safety by making this one accommodation. He regretted, though, that he had not listened to her about installing the proper communication devices.

"There will be the devil to pay when I get back, Samantha. At least we can use the parachute for added warmth." He started to cough again but Sam was relieved to see that no more blood came from his mouth.

"Karnak, can you swallow some of these pain pills? Or do you want me to crush them and put in water?"

"Just lift my head, Sam. I can take the pills as they are. There should be several bottles of water in my flight bag."

"I already retrieved them, don't worry." With that, she lifted his head and he took a few of the analgesics. They both knew that the pills would bring little relief but it was all she could offer. She wanted him to take a couple more but he refused, saying that she should save some for herself and Jack. In fact, he gave the water back to her and insisted that she take the pills along with him.

"Samantha, please. I am feeling quite helpless while you and Jack have much to do. I can see the pain in your eyes, too. Take some of these. Give some to Jack. We are all in this together."

Reluctantly, she swallowed two tablets and drank some of the water. He seemed pleased and closed his eyes.

"If you don't mind, I would like to rest now."

* * *

She was tempted to peer into the cockpit and see if she could find the parachute but thought better of it.

_Jack was right. She didn't have to play superwoman every minute of the day. Besides, she couldn't climb back into the hatch and go poking around with her injured arm. She would leave that to Jack. Poor Jack. She sat quietly, feeling a bit guilty about how defensive she had become when he criticized her behavior. In retrospect, he was doing what Jack did best, watching her back. She should have yelled into the hatch that she was going exploring. She could sense the concern beneath his anger when she returned. What a pair they made. She wasn't used to giving herself completely to anyone. Neither was he. They would have to find a way to trust each other and give each other the space they needed. What was that quote from The Prophet? "Let there be spaces in your togetherness." Yeah, there would have to be spaces …. _

She closed her eyes until she heard Jack mumbling to himself as he approached the plane, towing a large section of wing. She pointed the flashlight in his direction. Her heart lurched. He looked like he was about to drop. Pulling herself up, she went out to meet him.

There was a lump in her throat and she suddenly could not find the words she really wanted to say. Looking into his tired face, she resorted, instead, to his favorite defense mechanism.

"So, come here often?"

Dumbfounded, he stopped in his tracks, dropped the rope and stared at her. A sly grin started to spread slowly across his face. He let his flashlight fall and took her in his arms. There they stood, under an alien moon, clumsily trying to communicate the depth of their emotions.

"Ouch!" Jack squeezed her so hard that Sam's sore arm resisted.

"Sorry." He released her from the hug.

"C'mere." She pulled him back.

"What about your arm?"

"It only hurts when I laugh. Shut up and kiss me."

He grabbed her face in both hands and studied her expression. He saw the stars reflected in her eyes and felt like he was on top of the world. _Redeemed. Forgiven._

The kiss was intense. Firm and passionate. And long. They finally had to break apart just to catch their breaths.

Sam leaned her head against his shoulder. "We're not very good with words, are we?"

"Hey, we're a work in progress. Did I tell you that moonlight becomes you?"

This time their lips touched gently, sweetly, as Sam held the back of his head with her good hand.

"Ouch."

"Omigod, Jack, I forgot about your laceration … sorry."

He traced his finger across her face, the way he did on the dance floor.

"I do love you, you know. Just sayin'."

Her eyes filled. "I know", she whispered.

Reluctantly, he turned from her to pick up the ends of the rope and continue dragging the awkward wing. Sam bent down with him and grabbed one end. He started to reprimand her but she put her fingers to his lips.

"We're a team, Jack. For better or worse, we're a team."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Heat Chapter 19**_

Sam helped Jack to position the wing section next to the plane just as Karnak stirred. They both knelt on either side of their friend.

"Jack?" Karnak fixed his eyes on O'Neill. "I'm glad to see that you are moving about. Your face is bruised. It will heal." Even though Karnak had been conscious when Jack had first entered the cockpit, he seemed to have forgotten their prior encounter. He was looking at Jack as if seeing him for the first time since the crash.

"Buddy, I'm here; Sam's here too. We just brought back a solid piece of wing and we're gonna have to settle you down for the night. Need to get you warm and cozy. Sorry there's no room service and fluffy pillows." Jack smiled weakly as Karnak tried to sit up. Instead, the terrible pain in his legs caused him to cry out and he fell back, panting from his effort.

Sam looked anxiously at Jack and he nodded. Karnak was such a bull of a man that hearing him yell out in agony had a dampening effect on the hopes which had just been raised when they kissed and embraced in the desert.

Sam reached for the remaining pain pills and a bottle of water. It was disturbing to watch Karnak suffer like this. Jack slid his arm in back of the gravely injured man and lifted him slightly.

"Let's get some more of these meds into you."

Karnak looked at both his caretakers and saw the worry in their eyes. He also saw how bruised and weary they were too.

"Jack, share the pills with me. Sam? Do you need more?"

Sam shook her head. It was Jack's turn. She had taken her share earlier at Karnak's insistence, and the painkillers had offered some relief. Jack, most likely, had to be feeling worse than she. She was amazed at his endurance but more concerned that he might crash at any minute. She couldn't let that happen. They still had to manage Karnak, find the parachute, and build a fire.

She poured the tablets into her hand and saw that there were only eight left, most of them to be allotted to Karnak. If she gave him a triple dose now and he slept through the night, she could repeat the dosage during the day as they began to plan their rescue. That would leave two for Jack.

Sam handed the water bottle to Jack along with the two tablets. She knew that Karnak would not take his until Jack joined him.

She was surprised and even more concerned when Jack did not put up any resistance. He glanced at her and then back to Karnak as he popped the pills and gulped them down with the water. He then lifted Karnak once more and helped him do the same.

"Good. Now let's see if we can slide you onto the wing. I'm gonna turn you sideways while Sam grabs the blanket out from under, and then I'll pull you over here while Sam holds your legs steady. Do you think you can help us?"

Karnak seemed more calm and in control. He knew the extra dosage of painkillers would soon be numbing his body and mind. He did not want to lose consciousness until they all were sheltered for the night. The desert temperature continued to drop; he wanted to offer whatever meager support he could.

"Yes, don't worry, Jack. I can help swing my upper body over and then you and Sam can re-position my legs as needed."

Jack saw that Sam was ready. Within several minutes they were able to place Karnak on the wooden wing, providing better insulation against the cold ground. As Sam covered him with the blanket and raised his legs back onto the flight bag, she took one more look at his bound wounds. Satisfied that no major bleeding had re-occurred, she decided to wait to apply fresh bandages until the morning. Karnak had used up his waning strength in helping them lift him. He was still thinking of his friends, though.

"Jack, the parachute is stowed in back of the plane. It will offer you and Sam some protection from the cold."

"Parachute?" Jack seemed puzzled.

Sam spoke up. "While you were out hunting for the wing, Karnak and I had time to talk. He carries an emergency chute behind the rear seat; hopefully, it's still accessible. I'll hold the flashlight for you as you go down."

Jack slowly stood and looked over at the plane. His head was splitting and he hoped that the two pain pills would soon kick in. _One more trip into that crumpled cockpit. Dammit! No rest for the weary._

Karnak's eyes were closing as Sam rose, took the flashlight and followed Jack. The beam showed the collapsed seat and lots of debris. What would have been a rear storage compartment had been torn apart as well and it was hard to tell if anything remained inside.

Jack eased back into the hatch, feet first, as Sam kept the flashlight trained on the aft space. _All she wanted to do was sit down with Jack at her side and feel warm._ The night air was growing colder and she shivered again. They had wrapped Karnak securely in the blanket and did what little they could to make him comfortable. She felt quilty about not attempting to splint his legs but knew that she and Jack had to find a way to keep themselves warm until the morning's light. By necessity, the parachute and a small fire became their immediate priorities. Her cotton blouse and long pants now offered little protection. Jack had to be just as cold as she.

Jack lowered himself cautiously, letting Sam provide light until he was in front of the collapsed seat and what was left of the stowaway compartment. He then took his own flashlight and searched the dark hole. Sam kept close watch on his back which was dangerously near the ragged overhang.

"Jack, be careful. Don't move back. You don't have much room to maneuver."

"Gotcha."

Finding nothing in the aft compartment, he gingerly shifted the debris under the collapsed seat and found the chute, intact and folded. _Score one for the home team._

"Bingo! We've got our security blanket."

Turning ever so slowly with the chute in his arms, he lifted the pack high over his head and hoped that Sam could reach it. He knew that her left shoulder was at risk.

"Can you somehow grab this without hurting yourself?"

"I can try." Sam stretched into the hatch and, with her right arm, managed to grab one of the nylon straps which held the chute. She then pulled it towards herself while backing out. In a few more minutes, Jack had followed her and they were both safely out of the mangled plane.

The exhausted duo sank down and leaned against the fuselage, the chute at their feet. Jack was breathing heavily and Sam knew that he was trying to regain control. The dull pain in her arm and stomach reminded her that she was pushing her limits also. Both closed their eyes and drew on whatever reserved energy they had left.

Sam was first to make a move. She started to get up, but Jack caught her arm and tugged her back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to find a few more pieces of wing to build a fire."

"Forget what you told me?"

They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, backs against the plane, too tired to even turn and face each other. Sam closed her eyes again and realized how damned good it felt to just lean against the plane.

"Jack? What did I tell you?" Her mind was getting as numb as her fingers.

He reached over and took her hand in his. Fingers intertwined as he tried to squeeze some warmth into her.

"We're a team. We do things together."

"Oh."

She was pleased that he remembered, but much too exhausted to think of a witty reply. She was fighting hard to stay awake. Instead of speaking, she lifted their clasped hands to her lips and kissed his fingers. He responded by resting his chin on her head. They stayed like that, taking silent pleasure in each other's touch.

Reluctantly, Sam turned to him and whispered, "Jack, we still need a fire. I think I'm gonna lose it soon ..."

"So am I. Let's grab some of that splinted wood and settle in for the night."

He kissed her then. It was such a tender gesture. He kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"Your nose is cold, Carter."

She just looked at him and rubbed her nose. "Not anymore."

"C'mon." Jack rose unsteadily and held his hand out to pull her up. _The walking wounded. _Sam put her arm around his waist and they both shuffled back into the desert to find what they needed.

It wasn't an easy task but the two of them managed to secure enough tinder to build a rather impressive fire. They worked silently, the fatigue just at bay, as they drew open the large nylon chute and wrapped it under and over themselves, using some of the canopy over Karnak as well.

At last, they huddled next to each other, watching the flames soar, feeling the heat from the blaze. Sam put her head on Jack's shoulder. He pulled the chute tighter around them and drew his arm around her.

As lethargic as she was, Sam was still the good soldier. "You know, one of us has to keep watch on the flame … add more pieces if it starts to burn too low …."

She did not see Jack's grin crease his weary face.

"Sshh … I got your six, Sam. I'll take first watch. You sleep."

He was suddenly awake and alert, finding hidden strength to reassure his lady, his love, that all would be well. Once again, her vulnerability brought out the best in him.

She slept then, both of them leaning against the fuselage as the fire sputtered and hissed. Jack waited until the flames started to fade before shifting her into a prone position, careful not to disturb her left arm. He disentangled himself from the chute and rebuilt the fire, getting it to a point that he felt would take them through most of the night. He then lay next to her, on his side, watching the orange glow flicker across her face. It reminded him of another moment, earlier in the day, when Sam was in the cockpit of Karnak's plane, the sun's glare sweeping across her laughing face. _She looked so adorable in those goggles and that ridiculous flying helmet. _

_She still took his breath away. _He reached over and stroked her cheek.

"Sweet dreams."

He drew her gently back to himself and pulled the nylon canopy tightly about them. The heat from the fire helped to shut out the desert's chill. He held Sam closely to share their body heat as well.

Exhausted, he finally let his eyes shut and drifted into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Heat Chapter 20**_

She was in his dreams.

_There was water, a lake of some kind - beautiful, crystal-blue water. The sun was shining brightly and Sam was laughing, waving back to him on the shoreline. He watched as she dove under the surface, re-emerging time and again with a playful splash and radiant look of delight. He was content to lie on his back and watch her from a distance. Suddenly, the lake became quite still - no ripples, no sign of Sam. He waited but her head did not come bobbing up as expected. He could feel his muscles tense as he rose to his feet and called her name. Silence. The sun passed behind a cloud and the water turned darker, less inviting, more threatening. He ran into the lake and swam out to where he had seen her last. The lake was cold, icy. He dove deep and twisted about in the freezing water. With the sun hidden, it was hard to see far beneath the surface. He had never felt so frightened. In a panic, he broke the surface to take in another gulp of air and plunged back down. His lungs were burning as he continued to swim in ever wider circles searching in vain for Sam. Despair lifted when the sun's rays re-appeared and sent pillars of light streaming into the water. He saw her now, arms outspread, suspended like a luminous statue, drifting slowly downward. He swam furiously, reaching her and touching her cold flesh, lifting her and pushing both of them to the surface. Her eyes were open but they were vacant. He held her to him as he swam toward the shore. They were on their backs and the lake was cold, so __cold, and unforgiving … _

Jack awoke with a start. He could feel the sweat on his brow. He rarely dreamed or, if he did, rarely remembered his dreams. His abrupt movement caused the person in front of him to moan softly.

"God, Sam, I'm sorry …." He could feel his body trembling. _The dream, her empty stare, the cold …_ the cold! He turned to look over his shoulder and saw that the fire had almost gone out.

Sam did not respond to his apology so he carefully extricated himself from her and slid out from the parachute to stoke the fire with additional pieces of wreckage. Getting up was painful. He was beginning to feel the cumulative effect of the trauma they all had suffered. His muscles, especially in his neck and shoulders, were pulled tight as a band and he knew that there would be spasms soon, bringing even more pain.

Once the fire started to build, he turned his attention to his sleeping companions.

The extra pain killers seemed to be doing their job as Karnak was still lying flat, out cold. His facial muscles, though, were pulled tight and mirrored the hidden agony of those badly broken legs.

Jack suddenly remembered that the nights on Aquila were shorter than Earth's. He looked at his watch and estimated another three hours of darkness. The cold would pass but the desert sun would be the new enemy. _One step at a time._ At least, the fire should now provide warmth for the rest of the night.

He walked back to Sam and, since the fire was burning at her back, knelt in front of her to make sure that she was okay. He was still unnerved by his dream; it seemed all too real. As if to relieve his fears, Sam's eyes opened and she spoke.

"The fire feels good. I was getting cold again. Thanks for building it back up."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"It's not you … the pain comes and goes. Can't sleep too well but I'm trying. How's Karnak?"

"Oblivious to the fire or us. I hope we can get him through the night, only a couple more hours to go."

"And what about you?"

"I'm dealing. This getting-old crap is for the birds."

"The statistical probability of surviving a plane crash may be a confounding variable. Given the velocity of the vortex and the angle at which we were ejected …"

"Sam, you know how I love when you talk dirty."

She started to chuckle then. She was lying on her right side and her shoulders started to shake. He could make out the shadow of her smile which grew wider at his teasing words.

"Please, stop being a bad boy. You know it hurts when I laugh."

He patted her gently and then asked, "Want any water while I'm up?"

"No, I'm fine. I hate to move too much right now as long as the fire is doing its thing and keeping me warm."

"Excuse me, Colonel. Did you think it was just the fire alone that kept you so comfy and cozy these past several hours?"

He could tell by her silence that she was puzzled.

"Let me show you the real reason you were able to stay so warm and toasty." At that, Jack walked around and slid in behind her, pulling the parachute up again around her shoulders and spooning himself to her back.

"God, did I fall asleep and completely miss you hitting on me like this?"

This time he didn't have to see her face; he could _feel_the smile in her voice.

"Ah, yes, how soon they forget."

They lay quietly then, listening to the crackle of the fire and savoring the nearness of each other. Fatigue soon claimed them and they slept once again.

Miles away, Alayna slept through the night. Exhaustion and mental strain had taken their toll and the pregnant woman was unaware of the passing hours.

She slept on until the first rays of sunlight peeked through the shuttered curtains. She arose slowly and walked stiffly to the window, drawing back the curtain to reveal her worst fear. The courtyard below was still empty; no plane had returned during the night.

The dawning of a new day brought with it the quest to find out what had happened to her beloved husband and dear friends. Still not able to make contact with the environmental outpost, Alayna prepared herself for the next step to be taken. A determined look crossed her face as she promised her unborn child that all would be well.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Heat Chapter 21**_

It was the buzzing of the insect that finally awakened him. Some damn alien fly-thingy kept landing on his face, probably trying to tap some nourishment from the dried blood. He brushed the pest off and squinted into the morning sun.

As his eyes adjusted to the emerging light, he saw something he had missed during the night. Sam, still sleeping with her back towards him, had bloodstains on her torn white shirt. She was also a target for the annoying insects. _What a fine mess_. Now that daylight had finally arrived, she and he would need to take a closer look at each other and check for hidden wounds.

A sudden groan from Karnak reminded him that the man's legs were first priority this morning. They would have to find a way to splint them if possible.

Reluctantly, Jack pulled away from his sleeping partner and cautiously stood up. God, how his body ached. The back of his head itched and he could feel a slight dampness as his fingers probed the injury. They came away red. The laceration must be deep, still oozing.

He shuffled over to Karnak and saw that the man was trying to sit up.

"Hey, let's not be too adventurous. Sam and I are going to find some wreckage to use as splints and get you mended, best we can."

Karnak, usually quite talkative, did not reply. Instead, he stopped his efforts, shut his eyes, and quietly lay back. The man was pale and quite, quite weak. Jack found a water bottle and the pain pills and administered what seemed to be the final dose. He wanted to take the edge off before they applied the splints.

Sam had not yet stirred. He hated to wake her but he was already beginning to feel the rising heat from the morning sun. They had to turn the parachute into a canopy now to provide what little shade they could. Shade, water, splints - the early morning's agenda.

Jack walked around and knelt in front of Sam. She looked so peaceful; he didn't want to wake her but knew he must. They were a team, as she reminded him. He couldn't do all the morning demanded without her help.

"This is your wake-up call. Sam? Come on. Open those pretty blue eyes."

She opened one and fixed him with an irritable stare.

"Go away."

This was the former 2IC who was first to rise when they had been camping out on off-world missions. He had to chuckle.

Sam wrinkled her nose, both eyes shut, and inquired, "What are you laughing about?"

"You. I'm laughing at you. Where's your get-up-and-go? The Carter I knew could leap tall buildings with a single bound and prepare a mean cup of morning java."

He got her attention.

Both eyes flickered open as she noted, "That Carter didn't spend a night in the desert after surviving a plane crash. This Carter doesn't do coffee and is wishing a certain General would just go away."

"Okay, have it your way. While you're lying there, I'll take a look at your shoulder and back and clean them up a bit."

"Jack. That can wait. We have to splint Karnak's legs." She was now pushing herself up, wincing a bit, but done with the morning's games and ready to respond.

She looked as bad as she probably felt, bloodied and pale. But she was now on her feet, left arm drawn across her stomach, taking the water Jack offered her in her right hand. Her hand shook a bit but she seemed steady on her feet.

"Didn't mean to be so stubborn. It's just that I was having the oddest dream. I was submerged in water; it felt so cool, so peaceful …"

She could see the surprise on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I was having the same dream."

Bewildered, she stared at him.

"That's very weird. You interrupted my dream. How did yours end?"

Jack was caught off guard and a chill crept through him. He was not about to share his version. So he lied.

"Don't know. I woke up."

"Well, it could be possible, but highly improbable. It takes scientific investigation to convert possibility to probability approaching certainty. I think there are about a half-dozen scientific demonstrations of dream telepathy …"

Jack put his hand up to signal an end to the conversation. The whole idea was too unsettling and they had work to do. Besides, there was no large body of water in the near vicinity and, strangely, that calmed him.

"I gave Karnak the rest of the painkillers. Let's find some wreckage to use as splints and hang this parachute for shade."

They now took a better look at their surroundings. Beyond the immediate crash site, there seemed to be nothing but sand, sand dunes, and a few rock outcroppings - a barren, rugged terrain. It looked as unfriendly as it did from the plane.

Sam could already feel the heat on her face and knew they had to work quickly.

"Good. Let me help you spread out the chute. Can you attach it to what's left of the overhang and strut rods on the plane?"

She saw that Jack was once again rummaging through the survival kit. He turned and held up the swiss-army knife and a roll of duct tape.

"I can McGyver anything with this!"

He then hoisted himself up and secured the chute to parts of the damaged plane.

"Thank God for duct tape."

"Personally, I'd rather have my laptop", replied Sam.

They both took the remaining ends of the chute and extended the canopy as far as they could, providing a wide area of tent-like shelter beneath. They anchored the outer edges of the canopy with several of the rocks found nearby. It was a temporary solution but served its purpose: Karnak and their gear were now out of the sun.

They then walked into the desert, looking for anything that could provide stability for Karnak's broken legs. Jack saw something protruding from the sand and realized it was another strut rod. The sun's rays burned into their backs, sweat starting to take its toll. They knew they had to ration what little water they had left and couldn't afford to dehydrate.

"Let's head back. We can't be out here much longer." Jack could see how flushed Sam's face had become.

"We'll improvise. You're right." She turned and held one end of the heavy rod while Jack carried the other. "Beggars can't be choosers."

The pain was making itself known with every step she took. Carrying the added weight, even though she was favoring her right arm and side, still sapped the little energy Sam had left. By the time they got back to Karnak, she was breathing heavily and feeling lightheaded.

The shade was so welcomed. Once they dropped the rod, she sank to her knees and put her head down to ride out the weakness. Jack's hand was soon on her back, rubbing soothingly.

"Once you're ready, let's examine his legs and then I'll set the splint between them and wrap gauze around to tether his legs together. It's cockeyed but at least we'll be able to keep his legs secure."

Just having Jack near and so attentive provided the impetus to regain strength enough to minister to their critically injured comrade.

"I'm good to go", she assured him.

"Then let's get the dirty part over with before this guy wakes up."

Karnak's breathing was shallow, pulse very faint and thready. He was now unconscious more than asleep. It was a blessing in disguise as they tried to set his legs without anesthetic. Sam stayed at his head and shoulders while Jack pulled on the badly damaged limbs, attempting to straighten and align the bones temporarily. After several firm attempts and deep moans from Karnak, Sam told Jack to stop.

"Primum non nocere", she found herself whispering.

"What?" Jack looked up.

"It's Latin, medicine … 'First, do no harm'."

Sam knew that they could only do so much and she didn't want to further aggravate Karnak's injuries. His legs now rested at a more natural angle and, given the extent of the bone damage, this would suffice. She would continue to monitor the dressings and blood flow. He was in urgent need of medical intervention. What she really wanted was a plane to swoop in and carry him to surgery.

Sam undid the old bandages and tried to swab the penetrated skin with alcohol wipes found in the stowaway kit. She was glad to see that the open wounds on his legs were not bleeding profusely but knew that the chance of infection was high. The survival kit did not carry any oral antibiotics, just topical creams for the open wounds. She gently applied the ointments to the injured sites and then applied fresh gauze pads atop them.

Karnak still did not stir. Sam looked at Jack who was kneeling across from her. She could see the worry in his face too.

"We have to get him out of here, sooner rather than later."

Jack nodded and then reached out and caressed the side of her face. Once again, they communicated with their eyes, conveying the love that burned between them so many years ago when she was trapped behind the shield on Apophis' ship.

"He won't die. We won't let him die. We'll all get through this, Sam."

She was tired and tears slipped down her cheeks. She shook her head and simply affirmed Jack's hope.

"I so want to believe that."

Jack took over the next part of the treatment, carefully placing the rod between the unconscious man's legs and then wrapping the roll of gauze around both legs. Sam guided him while holding the legs and the rod steady.

"Careful. Don't wrap too tightly, allow for the swelling."

Finally, she helped to tie off the gauze, strategically placing the pressure points near the open wounds. They then lifted his legs and placed them back onto the propped up flight bag. Jack returned to the desert and brought back several more rocks to place under the airplane wing Karnak was lying on, creating even more of a downward angle for his head and upper body.

Sam was spent after helping Jack raise the wing to adjust its angle. She checked Karnak's vital signs one more time and then lay on her back looking up at the sun-drenched canopy. Jack crawled next to her, offering water once again. Both took several sips from the same bottle and then stowed the remainder. This was their lifeline to survival. Conservation was needed.

As they lay quietly, gathering their wits for the new tasks ahead, Jack reached for her hand. He held it up and realized that she had cut it while in the plane. He tenderly unwrapped the small bandage and examined the gash. It had stopped bleeding but did need some antibiotic ointment and re-bandaging. _None of them would be out-of-the-woods regarding infection until this gig was over._

He sat up, reached for the medic kit and swabbed her hand with an alcohol wipe while she lay and watched him. He then applied the cream and found a small gauze pad which he taped to her palm.

He felt her eyes on him. "What?"

"You have a very nice bedside manner. Who would have thought …"

"That I can be gentle? Quietly attentive? Not rambling at the mouth or, worse yet, putting my foot in it? Sam, there are things about me that you don't know, that I want you to know very much."

She gave him a weary smile.

He choked up.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I hope I get to experience your bedside manner more often."

"Lady, you ain't seen nothin' yet. Wait 'til we get out of this shake-and-bake situation. For now, though, you'll have to settle for my checking you out and applying some band-aids. Let me take a look at your back and shoulder …."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sam sat up and began to unbutton her blouse. Jack, seeing her fumble with the buttons because of the fresh bandage on her right palm, touched her shoulder and silently asked for permission to help. When she nodded yes, he carefully undid the buttons and slowly drew the shirt open. Her skin was mottled, dark bruises forming across her upper chest and collarbone. He tried to pull the sleeves down from her shoulders but saw that the back of the shirt had attached itself to the bloody wound beneath.

Jack stopped and looked through the med kit for more alcohol wipes, hoping to have enough moisture to apply to the area so that he could pull the shirt away without disturbing the scab. He was reluctant to use any of their remaining water. Luckily, there was a good supply of the alcohol wipes. Sam sat quietly while he tended her back.

"You're stuck, Sam. Shirt's pasted to your back. Don't want to re-open the cut. Let me see if I can swab some of this away with the alcohol wipes. It might sting …"

"I remember blood running down my arm in the plane. Do what you have to do."

He pressed firmly onto the torn cloth and heard Sam's quick intake of breath.

"Yeah, hold still … almost there." Gently, he managed to separate the crusted fabric from the laceration without further injury.

"Prime room, no cherry …"

"Jack?"

"Come on, Sam. You know - that Latin lingo you were babbling a while ago …"

"Primum, non nocere."

"Exactly. Now let me get this shirt off your shoulders."

Jack drew the blouse down and finished examining Sam's back. The top of her left shoulder was badly bruised and swollen. Aside from the cut, however, there were no other open wounds. He applied some of the first-aid cream around the scab and taped a clean gauze pad over it for further protection.

He looked at her bare back and felt the heat rise within him. As tired and sore as he was, having her here - vulnerable and so exposed, filled him with an overwhelming urge to take her in his arms and make love to her. _He knew this was crazy, all wrong._ He had waited years and wanted their first time together to be special, beautiful – at a time and place of their choosing, not some desperate act on a godforsaken landscape with a critically injured man at their side.

She turned then and looked into his eyes. She could see the fever in them but it confused her. She was in pain and thinking of how they would have to find ways to signal for help.

Jack saw her startled look.

"I want you so badly", his words came out as a harsh whisper.

"Jack, this isn't …"

"… the time or place. I know."

He pulled her back to himself, feeling safer in not having to look into her face. Still, he found himself kissing the back of her neck and bare shoulders.

Sam wanted desperately to fall into his arms. His soft kisses were sending chills up and down her spine. Yet she knew they had work to do; what little energy they had left needed to be focused on survival and rescue.

"Jack, please, don't make this harder than it has to be …"

_He knew she was right._ He checked his passion and helped her re-button her blouse while both were lost in their private thoughts.

Sam broke the tension as she smiled up at him.

"Take a rain check?"

"You're on."

She reached up and touched his face.

"Now let me take care of you."

The gash across his nose had stopped bleeding but it was a nasty cut. Sam was opening a water bottle when Jack caught her hand and stopped her.

"No, we can't afford it – use the alcohol wipes; they worked for your back."

She pressed the damp wipe firmly to the bridge of his nose, doing the best she could to clean the dried wound. Jack closed his eyes and endured the sharp sting.

"This will really need attention, probably some stitches, when they find us."

_When they find us._ Jack liked that she was thinking positively again.

"Let me see the back of your head."

He turned so she could look at the laceration which still seemed to be oozing. Sam saw that it was a wide slash at the bottom of his hairline and would also need further attention. She used another alcohol wipe and then applied first-aid cream.

"I'm not going to cover the gash. Let it breathe a bit. Just be careful."

Sam started to gather up the medical supplies and return them to the med kit. Jack opened a bottle of water, and offered her a drink.

"Thank God Karnak traveled with plenty of water."

"Let's bury the remaining bottles in the sand, here under the canopy. It might keep them cooler a bit longer."

The mid-morning heat continued to rise but Jack's ardor had burned itself out; his headache and the gnawing weariness had returned as Sam tended his injuries. He knew his face was quite bruised and the lacerations were itchy and uncomfortable. He ran his fingers through his hair and stopped short as he saw Sam staring at him.

"What?"

"You look pretty beat up. I hope it looks worse than you feel."

"I've had better days. What about you?"

"The pain is under the radar for now. Let's take everything out of the survival kit one more time and see what's available for signaling." Sam began sorting through the gear.

"They're probably searching for us already." Jack knew that mid-day temperatures would soon make it impossible for them to wander away from the shelter of the canopy.

"The plane is visible and the wreckage is scattered beyond us. If we don't get a sandstorm next few hours, someone should make a sighting."

Sam held up the matches and lighter.

"How about some fire to catch their attention?"

"I'm actually hoping that their air force starts scanning with thermal sensors on one of those honkin' big spaceships."

"It's a lot of desert to cover … do you think Karnak filed a flight plan?"

Jack looked at Sam and realized that it was going to be a very long, very hot day, indeed.

"Madam, I do think it is in your best interest to stay here and let me go to the outpost."

The tall, somewhat gaunt officer anxiously glanced at Alayna's sizeable stomach and continued speaking. Alayna did not miss his point of reference and was trying hard to control her anger. She let him drone on in his rather whining voice …

"If there was a significant meteorological disturbance in that area yesterday, the president's plane and other planes at the site may have been grounded. I'm certain that the president is waiting for the telecommunication system to be restored and will be reporting back to us in no time. However, I can certainly fly up there and take a look around. It will take a few hours as all our high-end ships are on the trade mission to Medina and I will have to fly one of our lesser aircraft."

_Flashpoint._The baby leaped and Alayna pounced.

"My dear Colonel Staferus, does my condition make you nervous? Does the well-being of my husband, your leader, not demand constant vigilance? Do you think that I am merely over-reacting to the fact that Karnak has failed to return as planned? That he and his friends have not been heard from for over fifteen hours?"

Alayna circled the condescending officer as she spoke and now moved closer. He had turned quite pale but stood, ramrod straight, listening to her every word. She almost (intentionally) brushed him with her pregnant belly as she peered up into his strained face. There was a tiny bead of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Would you rather brush this request off as the silly ramblings of an emotional female?"

Colonel Staferus swallowed hard.

He was no match for a woman who had just spent an entire night on a sofa, waking to find out that her worst fear was true. Something had happened to her husband and his companions.

"My Lady, I meant no disrespect and, if you wish, I shall try to procure a jet and leave within the hour."

"That will be in everyone's best interest. Will you be able to land a jet on the post's airstrip?"

"Yes, Madam. The runway is long enough."

"Good. Go. Get everything ready. I will meet you at the teleport in an hour."

"Madam?" The color which had returned to his cheeks suddenly vanished.

"I am going with you, Stefarus. I believe that is where this conversation began and now it has ended."

The officer bowed and left, knowing that the battle was over. He was not looking forward to the afternoon's flight.

Alayna smiled when he left. She liked the man. He was a good and loyal member of their inner circle but he was also a confirmed bachelor. He seemed clueless when it came to the psychology of women. She couldn't help but think of another old bachelor. Jack O'Neill had been single far too long; she believed that he was ready for Sam. Watching their relationship unfold would be such fun.

She walked over to the sofa and slowly stooped to pick up the picture frame which had fallen from her hand the night before. Once again, the baby became active in her womb.

Alayna stared at the photo of Karnak for a long time and finally placed it on the desk.

"Wherever you are, my love, I am there with you."

Before leaving the office, Alayna made one important contact - many light years away in another galaxy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

General Landry listened patiently as the attractive woman on the flickering screen told him of her concern. She confirmed what he had just been told – that Jack and Sam were still off-world; they had never returned through the Stargate the evening before.

The new commander of SGC realized something was amiss earlier that morning when Jack O'Neill failed to appear for his 9:00 meeting. Landry was about to check the Gate activity log in the control room when Sgt. Walter Harriman came rushing into his office. The news was disturbing. Both officers were still signed out and the sergeant had just opened an incoming communication from Aquila.

Alayna filled in the details of the past 24 hours and announced that she was about to fly to the distant outpost to see what the problem was. It seemed that a massive storm system had affected that part of the planet and all communications were down. At this point, Jack and Sam were probably grounded and helping with clean-up and restoration of power. The other possibility was more ominous – that they had actually taken off from the outpost and encountered the storm mid-air.

"Do you want me to send any of my personnel to help?" Landry inquired.

Alayna raised a hand to her forehead and rubbed her brow thoughtfully.

"No, that won't be necessary. I will be at the outpost in the next few hours and find out just what happened. I wanted you to know the current circumstances and will be in touch when I know more."

"I'm glad you contacted me. I'll await your report. Let's hope they're just rolling up their sleeves and getting the place back in shape."

* * *

"This is probably our best bet for the moment." 

Jack O'Neill had ripped a piece of cloth from the bottom of his shirt and finished polishing a large piece of metal which had separated from the fuselage. Sam held the wreckage firmly as he worked on it. They were kneeling beneath the canopy and could feel the sun's penetrating rays on their backs. Beads of sweat trickled down their flushed faces. Jack glanced at his watch and noted that they had nearly reached the hottest part of the day. They decided that this one maneuver would raise their visibility factor, especially with the sun at high noon.

Karnak lay semi-conscious and Sam had just checked his wounds and vital signs. The few words he spoke were incoherent. With Jack's help, she was able to raise his shoulders and get him to drink more water. She then moistened another strip of torn cloth from her own shirt and gently bathed his face.

When Jack next tore the cloth from his shirt to polish the wreckage, he couldn't help but quip: "If we keep this up, we'll be naked by the time the rescue party arrives."

Sam shook her head. "Not in my lifetime." She and Jack were well aware that keeping clothes on and body parts covered were an important part of desert survival.

Jack smirked.

Sam read his mind and softened her stance.

"Okay, getting naked is part of your rain check. See me later."

_She was amazed at the crazy things that were coming out of her mouth and decided that it was probably a mild form of delirium from the heat or some other desert malady. _

Jack wouldn't let up even as they stood and carried the bright metal to the side of the plane. It seemed that the playful banter provided energy for them both. Teasing words helped to fuel the physical labor.

"You know, I could order you to take your clothes off. After all, I only completed a partial exam and you could have hidden injuries. Maybe I need to feel around a bit, press and palpate like the doctors do …."

Sam looked at her former CO and reminded, "Did you forget? I'm no longer under your command, and, therefore, free to slap your fresh mouth."

"Hey. I'm just tryin' to help."

"Don't worry. I'm too tired to punch you … now."

Jack grinned as he climbed atop the fuselage and reached for the wreckage from Sam. He found a stable location and anchored the reflective surface to the plane's body with duct tape. He squinted down at Sam and held up the tape.

"Shall I use this on you next?"

Sam laughingly replied, "You are SO in trouble."

And then it happened. Suddenly, unexpectedly, Jack shifted his weight and lost his balance, tumbling from the top of the plane. He hit his head hard on the side of the fuselage as he landed.

"Jack!" Sam had jumped back reflexively and now rushed to his side, the sickening sound of the impact still ringing in her ears.

"Damn, damn", he groggily tried to sit up.

"Oh God, Jack." She could see blood streaking his collar.

A wave of dizziness overcame him and he found himself lying on his side.

Sam was in take-charge mode. She rolled him farther to his side so she could examine the back of his head. Her worst fear was confirmed. The nasty gash had re-opened with a vengeance. Blood was running out of the wound as she tried to control the flow through firm pressure.

Jack was berating himself for his clumsiness and knew that he was in bad shape. _A concussion on a concussion?_ At least he was thinking clearly enough to even have that thought and, strangely, this helped to calm him.

The blood continued to gush through Sam's fingers. She was too far from the med kit so ripped another part of the bottom of her shirt and wadded it into a pressure bandage.

Jack's voice broke the strained silence. "Not doing too well, am I?"

"Can you hold this to the back of your head and press hard?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jack reached for the bandage and held it to the back of his head with a shaking hand. _Everything hurt. His head was exploding; his back and legs were sending shards of pain up and down his spine from the jolt he just took. _

"Get what you need. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, yes, you are. I've got to get you under the canopy. Can you move your legs, anything feel strange? "

"You mean besides the jackhammer in my brain?"

"Jack, please … I'm afraid to move you if you've injured your spine."

"Sam, it's okay. Just all shook up. I'm in control of all my extremities."

Jack hunched forward and then tried to get to his feet but couldn't get the momentum going. He sat there, embarrassed at his weakness, while Sam squatted behind him, placing her arms under his.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I've got to get you out of the sun."

He tried again to raise himself and when that failed, began pushing himself with the heels of his feet to take some pressure off her. _He knew she had internal injuries and, damn, hauling his ass around was not doing her any good. _

Sam kept her focus on her mission and tried to ignore her own pain. She had begun to believe that Alayna had probably been in touch with the outpost and, as Jack had earlier mentioned, there were probably search-and-rescue aircraft already on their way to find them. All they had to do was stay calm, stay smart, and use their remaining supply of water wisely. If day turned to night, they would light signal fires and send off flares as needed. They just needed to tend Karnak and not aggravate their own wounds.

_Scrap that._

Her gut was on fire from dragging Jack back to the tent. Her left arm and shoulder were also aching from the strain. Once she got Jack settled, she found herself holding the left arm tightly against her side again as that seemed to provide the most comfort.

She looked at her blood-stained hands and began ministering to herself, cleaning them with alcohol wipes and re-dressing the cut on her palm. There was no time to search for plastic gloves when Jack fell. _No time to find a way to be sterile in all this craziness. Jack's blood had now mingled with the cut on her hand.__They really were a part of each other._

Jack lay quietly, the freshly applied gauze pad already stained with blood. She was glad that he couldn't see the back of his head. She was worried about that gash all along. Now she had to deal with it. If the bleeding didn't ease up in another ten minutes or so, she knew what she had to do.

Grimly, she began searching through the survival and medical kits for what she needed.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Heat Chapter 24**_

The small, private jet was a more comfortable transport than the military aircraft Alayna was expecting. The planet had two such private planes, designed to be used by Karnak and his first lady as they traveled to visit the various towns and outposts beyond the main city. It was fully appointed, with a bedroom in the rear of the cabin and reclining chairs beyond the enclosed cockpit.

Staferus was no fool. He could feel the panic hidden behind Alayna's stern words and knew that she was physically and mentally at the brink of exhaustion. For her to be so harsh with him was a telling sign. He was Karnak's chief officer and had come to know both of them well, having served at their sides in the resistance. He was at first suspicious of this tiny woman, unsure of her. She had gained his loyalty, however, as he watched her valor during their fight for the planet. She proved herself again and again during the liberation from the Goa'uld and then became a well respected member of the academic community as the new university developed. She and Karnak had brought them all farther than imagined. Aquila was now a productive part of the intergalactic community, building on the foundations laid by the Asgard and the Tau'ri. The need to check on this distant outpost would have been accomplished quickly if their fleet of space ships was readily available and not on a trade mission to Medina. Instead, he chose the next best thing, wanting to keep Alayna and her baby-to-be as secure as possible.

He doubted that Alayna's fears would be confirmed once they reached the site. Karnak was a man who could sometimes surprise even those who knew him best. Staferus was wagering that his leader's playful spontaneity was at the root of all this. _Although, it did seem odd to pull such a prank when your wife was in the final months of pregnancy._ One way or another, they would soon know what had happened. For now, all he had to do was maintain a steady flight path. He re-checked the instruments, placed the jet on auto-pilot and walked to the aft cabin to make sure that all was well.

Alayna was sitting on one of the reclining seats, feet upraised, gazing out the window. She seemed deep in thought and he hesitated before approaching her.

"Madam. Can I get you anything?"

She turned to acknowledge him and attempted a weak smile.

"I'm sorry I was so harsh with you earlier. Thank you for this; it was thoughtful of you to see to my comfort. I'm glad to be able to get up and move about, even lie down if I need to."

"Madam, perhaps you should try to get some sleep. We will arrive at the outpost in another hour; I will continue trying to reach them but, so far, there is still no communication."

Her smile was stronger this time. "I'll be fine, Staferus. Let me know if you do make contact."

The pilot bowed and left her alone. Both of them were at ease with each other once again.

They were flying at an altitude which allowed Alayna to glimpse the vast desert below. She peered at the barren terrain, scanning for any sign of life. As if to reassure, the life within her womb awakened and began kicking once again.

"You are persistent, little one. Behave. We must find your father."

* * *

Jack continued to lie on his side as Sam tended his head wound. The bleeding had soaked through two more gauze pads and he was all too aware that Sam was having a difficult time.

"Damn!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not in a lot of pain. The headache has calmed down and the stars are done dancing in front of my eyes."

She was strangely silent and he heard the rustle of the canvas med kit and some clinking.

"What are you up to?"

"Deciding on my next option. Be still. I'm gonna remove the new pad."

Jack felt the pressure abate but he also felt the blood running down his neck.

"So?"

"You're not gonna like Plan B."

"Do I have a choice?"

Sam wiped the sweat dripping into her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. She sat back on her heels. "Not really."

"Sam, you've had good field training. I trust you."

More silence, followed by more rustling.

"Okay, I think I've got it all together. Take your belt off."

"Excuse me?"

"Take your belt off."

"I'm bleeding to death and you want me to drop my pants?"

Giggle. Silence.

"Shall I remove it for you?"

"Is this part of the rain check?"

"Unfortunately, this is what you may call part of the payback."

"Whoa. I don't like where this is going."

Sam's face suddenly appeared from behind.

"You can't afford to lose any more blood. I'm going to put some temporary stitches in to control the bleeding."

Jack was trying to keep up with her line of thought while clearing the cobwebs from his own foggy brain.

"I didn't see a suture kit in the med bag. Did I miss something?"

"No, we don't have the proper instruments to do this cleanly. I have to improvise."

"Carter?"

Sam reluctantly held up a pair of pliers, along with the fishing hook and line.

"For cryin' out loud. You gotta be kidding."

"You will be 'cryin' out loud' – that's why I want you to remove your belt, something to sink your teeth into. We don't have anything to numb the area. This is gonna hurt like hell. Janet told me once that she had a friend who managed to close his wound the same way when he was stranded in the field. All I have to do is straighten the hook a bit and it becomes a sewing needle. We have fire; I can sterilize the hook and line. I'll also swab the area again with alcohol and apply some of that first-aid ointment too."

"Have you ever stitched anyone up before?"

"Yeah. I can do this, Jack. We're wasting valuable time. Belt?"

Slowly and awkwardly, Jack lifted his hips and released his belt.

Sam seemed impatient and reached over, pulling the belt from his waist.

"Cripes. Do you know how often I dreamed of you doing this?"

Carter seemed all business but snickered slightly. "Keep running at the mouth. You're adding to the payback."

Jack felt Sam's fingers moving through his hair and then they tightened. "I have to cut away some of your hair." Sam clipped away as much hair from the wound as possible with an army knife. The blade was sharp enough to almost act like a razor.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, payback's a bitch."

Jack did not have the energy to respond so the teasing came to an end.

Both now focused on what had to be done. Sam had Jack roll on his stomach and rest his forehead on crossed arms. Even though he made fun of the belt, Jack placed the pliable leather in his mouth and hoped it would provide an adequate buffer. He was no stranger to pain and had withstood his fair share of torture yet he didn't like the idea of crying out. Maybe it was a guy thing, but he did not want to look weak in front of Sam.

Sam had rolled up her sleeves; forged a sharp needle; sterilized what she could and then knelt beside Jack to begin the procedure.

"You ready?"

Jack nodded and closed his eyes.

It was a grueling task. Jack felt as if an ice pick had been thrust into the back of his skull. He winced and bit hard into the belt. Sam knew the pain she was causing and tried to stitch the scalp as quickly as her shaking fingers could. The skin was tough and resisted the pressure of the hook and she had to push harder than she wanted.

Jack's tense body suddenly went limp. She realized that he had passed out from the pain. It allowed her to finish the last few stitches without feeling so guilty. She reached for the alcohol swabs and antiseptic ointment and re-applied to the entire area, glad to see that the stitches seemed to be holding, the bleeding contained.

She looked at this man, so bruised and beaten, and felt tears burning her eyes. _What a fine pair they made. Who would have thought that their last trip through the stargate would end in such a calamity? _

The oppressive heat made it hard to breathe. She kissed Jack on the cheek and lay next to him, straining to hear any sign of life beyond the canopy which sheltered them from the burning sun. She thought she heard the distant sound of a plane but fell asleep before she could investigate.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Heat Chapter 25**_

Alayna felt her eyes closing as she fought to stay awake. She wanted to be vigilant, to stay alert for any sign or clue about her husband's disappearance. Her body, though, was not cooperating.

The desert below was a reminder of how much work remained in Karnak's plan to renew the farthest ends of their domain and turn Aquila into an environmentally friendly planet. The trade mission to Medina was carrying research data and samples of the fruits, vegetables, and flowers which had already been bio-engineered and grown by the distant outposts. While she had been absorbed in quantum physics and space technology after the war of liberation, Karnak busied himself with the greening of the desert.

She rubbed her hand over her swollen belly and thought of her husband's passion for life. It was his firm belief that all living things were meant to thrive, to bring forth beauty. He saw the arid desert as only a temporary challenge. She remembered how excited he became when scientists discovered the underground river which now helped to irrigate the new wind farms and gardens. He had brought her a basket of produce from the very first harvest on XP001. She shut her eyes again and saw him standing in the doorway of their home, laughing and holding up the basket – so proud of his people's labor and success. He insisted that they prepare the evening meal with only what he had brought back from the outpost. So Alayna carefully cooked an immensely satisfying vegetarian dinner, complimented by a fruit compote. They dined alone that night, by candlelight. Karnak and she ate slowly, savoring the rich and somewhat exotic flavors and textures of their desert bounty. He reached for her hand several times and squeezed it lovingly. He was a man of many words and grand gestures, yet he could also be intimate and quiet. His eyes held hers as he stroked her arm, saying, "Woman, you are so beautiful. We are blessed by this bounty. We are blessed with each other. Come. Let us plant more seeds." He rose from the table, held out his hand, and beckoned her to their bed. After they undressed each other, he lifted her in his strong arms, placing her gently on the bed. He caressed her and waited until she was ready to receive him. It was one of their most fulfilling nights.

A tear slid down her cheek as she remembered how the lovemaking continued throughout that night. Their hunger for each other was insatiable. At dawn, they lay side by side, spent. Then Karnak turned and placed his hand on her stomach and whispered, "evergreen". He told her that he wanted this child to grow lush and fruitful, to be a source of life for others.

_They had grown a child._ For nine months, she had tended their garden, but he was always near - benevolent, proud, in awe of what their love had produced. _She wanted him at her side once again._ It was only a short time since she last saw him and yet it seemed an eternity.

_She needed him now. _

Alayna pulled her robe tight and watched a small foot pressing itself along the side of her distended stomach. Life was moving forward at its own pace and she could not control this baby.

"Soon, soon. We are waiting for your father."

* * *

Jack awoke first, slightly disoriented. The back of his head throbbed and he wondered why. He propped himself up on his elbows and saw his belt lying next to him. That was enough to bring him to full awareness. He gingerly felt the back of his head and the rough texture of the stitches which Sam had applied. His fingers were dry so she did well. _Mission accomplished.__Was there anything that woman couldn't do? He must have passed out_. Jack hoped he went down with dignity. 

_God, it was hot._ He had to squint at the strong glare penetrating the canopy. High noon.

_Where was Sam?_

He heard her before he saw her. She was moaning softly and he turned towards her. She was lying on her back, face very flushed.

Jack pushed himself up and went to retrieve another bottle of the buried water. It was tepid, not very refreshing, but it was their passport to survival. He stooped to check on Karnak. The man was hanging on, barely. Jack raised his head and let some water trickle into his mouth. Karnak sputtered but then opened his glazed eyes and seemed to recognize Jack.

"I know, buddy. I'm a sight for sore eyes. Can you speak? How are you doin'?"

Karnak's voice was barely a whisper and Jack had to lean in to understand what he was trying to say.

"I - I can't feel my legs. I am dying, Jack."

"I think we had this conversation already. Not on my watch, remember? We're all alive and gonna stay that way until help comes. Now, take another sip."

The critically injured man pursed his lips as Jack tried to give him more water. He shook his head and turned away.

"Hey! What about Alayna and the baby?"

"They … will go on, without me."

Jack was getting annoyed. This guy was bigger than life and here he was, throwing in the towel.

"Like hell they will. I'm not gonna be the one who delivers the knockout punch. Your lady is somethin' special. She needs you right now. I never thought you'd be a quitter. Come on, drink this water."

Jack grabbed Karnak by the shoulders and made him look into his face. Just as quickly, he let him go, startled by what he saw.

Tears were streaming down Karnak's pale face.

Jack was definitely not in his comfort zone. _He was never good with that whole touchy-feely-male-bonding thing.__God, he bit on a belt just so he didn't embarrass himself around Sam. Now here was a man whom he admired and respected and … crying like a baby! Damn. _

Jack lowered his eyes; he felt like he was intruding.

Karnak feebly grasped his hand and forced him to watch.

"You are afraid of my tears. I am not ashamed. I would rather die a thousand deaths than to have to die like this, separated from my Alayna. Would you not cry if you were leaving Sam?"

Jack was the one who felt ashamed. Both men were weak and exhausted yet Karnak wasn't afraid to show his raw emotions. _That took guts._

"You're something else. A better man than I'll ever be." Jack's eyes were now moist. He took a piece of gauze and gently wiped the tears from Karnak's face.

"Hang on, a little bit longer. There are two special ladies who need both of us, eh? Besides, who the hell is gonna teach me how to diaper a baby again? I still have a lot to learn from you … might wanna try that fatherhood thing myself."

Karnak coughed and Jack wiped the blood from his mouth. He managed a faint smile as Jack put the water to his lips.

This time he drank.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Heat Chapter 26**_

Staferus had failed to make contact with XP001 and was now descending rapidly as he approached the outpost. He was hoping that Alayna had managed to nap briefly before their arrival. She had not summoned him the past hour so she may have taken advantage of her bedroom and gotten the rest she sorely needed. He did not like the idea of transporting a woman who was so close to giving birth. If all went well, Karnak would be greeting them in a few minutes and the matter would be settled. He would convince the president to fly back aboard his private jet and leave the biplane at the outpost. There was room for their Tau'ri friends too. Then, if anything were amiss with Alayna, there would be enough people in the back of the plane to take care of her.

All pre-conceived plans were scattered to the winds when he got close enough to view the situation on the ground. He was not prepared for what he was seeing. There was scattered debris throughout the site. The wind farms had taken heavy damage; many of the windmills were toppled, lying on their sides like broken toys. The greenhouses were shattered, gaping holes in the roofs. Heavy equipment was blown over; the airfield revealed planes on their sides. The longer runway seemed to have a small plane tossed across its far end, making his landing tricky. The small communication tower had also fallen over. _He was on his own._

The plane's intercom awakened Alayna as she heard Staferus telling her to prepare for a possible rough landing. She was still in the reclining seat and brought it forward, readjusting the seatbelt over her bulky figure.

As the plane continued to descend, she glanced out the window and gasped. There was no doubt that the outpost had been hit by a violent storm. Her heart beat faster as she looked at the widespread destruction. Yet, there were hopeful signs of activity - people moving about, digging through the wreckage.

_Where were Karnak, Sam and Jack? Were they safe?_

Alayna pressed the control button at her side and spoke to her pilot.

"Are we able to land? Have you had contact from the ground?"

After a pause, the answer was negative. "No, madam. The communication tower is down and there is a small plane blocking the end of the runway. I will attempt to stop before we get that far but be prepared for some bumps and jolts. I will do my best."

"Your best will be good enough. I'm secure in my seat and know what to do. Just get us down there, quickly."

The able pilot circled the airstrip once, decelerating as much as he could without stalling. Alayna heard the grind of the wheel well as the landing gear engaged. The plane's wheels found their mark and hit hard. Alayna could feel the shock and kept her head down low. Staferus pulled back on the throttle, braking and praying that he could control the plane. The small jet was gobbling up the runway much too fast and, as a collision became imminent, Staferus veered to the left, the plane rumbling over unpaved ground and finally coming to a stop.

The concerned pilot quickly released his harness and rushed to the main cabin to see if the first lady was injured.

Alayna was pale and shaken but managed a smile to reassure him. "Let's hope all this excitement doesn't give the baby a reason to make an untimely appearance."

Now Stefarus turned pale. "Oh, madam, I am not trained for that sort of thing .…"

Alayna laughed and relieved the tension. "Believe me, women have been doing this for eons – often alone. I will be fine. You can help me up though, as my point of gravity has become increasingly unstable with all this extra weight."

Staferus took Alayna's outstretched hands and kindly pulled the woman to her feet.

He then released the exit door and assisted her down the steps.

No one came to greet them.

A light wind rustled the scattered debris as they carefully made their way towards the main building. Staferus motioned Alayna to a stop and then went into the air-control center alone. It was severely damaged and he doubted its structural integrity. The first lady understood his concern and waited patiently outside. With each passing minute, her fears continued to mount.

At last, Stefarus returned with two of the project leaders, the strain of the past 24 hours clearly showing on their faces. Alayna was dismayed that Karnak had not walked out of the building with them._ How she longed for his booming voice, telling her that all was well._

The men seemed surprised to see her.

"Madam, we are so glad to have someone arrive but were certainly not expecting you. Did your husband send you?"

Alayna recoiled from the unwelcome words, confirming her suspicion that Karnak did, indeed, leave the outpost. She was perspiring and breathing heavily in the afternoon heat, and now felt faint.

Staferus saw her sway and reached to support her.

"Can we get her out of the sun, somewhere safe?"

The managers pointed to an awning, still intact, which offered some protection. One of the leaders retrieved a fallen chair and Alayna sat down, forcing herself to steady her breathing. The other scientist went back into the building and returned with a bottle of water. Alayna drank deeply and soon felt strong enough to continue their conversation.

"I'm here because we were not able to reach you the past 36 hours. My husband never returned from the trip … his plane never arrived. We could tell from the meteorological data that you may have experienced a severe weather event", Alayna looked around her, "but I never expected something like this."

"Madam, I am sorry to tell you that we have lost some lives and, yes, the outpost has taken a punishing blow. Winds were clocked at hurricane strength and all communication was lost. The storm began only an hour or two after Karnak's departure. I fear that he may have flown right into its path. Quite frankly, I have never been in such a storm."

The man looked sadly at Alayna.

She was already setting up a plan of action.

"Staferus, go to the plane and contact our fleet in Medina. We will need all ships to return immediately. They should come here directly and provide medical and evacuation support. Damage assessment can be taken later. We need our beaming technology to get these people home to the city. The mother ship also has the thermal sensing device and can begin scanning the desert in search of Karnak's plane."

The loyal aide turned and began walking back to the private jet. Fortunately, it was capable of serving as center of operations for the next several hours. Unfortunately, the plane's wheels had sunk into the unstable sand next to the airstrip and would require towing back onto the runway. Staferus was berating himself over his final evasive maneuver on landing. He sensed that Alayna would want to be airborne as soon as possible to begin the desert search herself. At least the three Aquilian space ships possessed hyperdrives and would arrive in a few hours. In the meantime, he would notify the main city of the disaster and incoming casualties. The Aquilian doctors maintained excellent facilities and they would be prepared to handle all emergencies.

_The biggest emergency may be the one awaiting them in the vast desert beyond. He should never have doubted Alayna's intuition. _

* * *

Sam was awake by the time Jack got back from tending Karnak. She sat up as he handed her the water bottle. It was half empty. He answered her unspoken question. 

"I managed to get Karnak to drink his share. He's still with us." Jack didn't think he would relate the rest of the men's private conversation. Seeing his friend break down like that had shaken him to his core. He had lost comrades in the heat of battle; he was not going to lose this man to the desert's unrelenting heat. _He was not going to lose Sam._

"Drink it all. We have a couple more bottles left." He started to walk away.

"I'll find some more wreckage, try to make some sight lines."

Sam was watching him intently as she finished the water.

"Jack, don't waste your energy. The reflecting metal's glare is all we need with that sun beating down like this."

She patted the space next to her, "Come sit next to me."

Jack lowered himself and she rubbed his back as they sat quietly. She was the first to break the silence.

"How's your head?"

"I think it's still attached. Sorry I was such a lousy patient."

Sam sought to reassure. "I thought you held up quite well. I was glad when you passed out. The pain had to be unbearable. I did the best I could." She leaned back and took a closer look at his scalp, running her fingers lightly across the line of stitches to make sure that they were holding.

Jack grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"You did good. You did real good. I just don't like to faint in front of ladies."

"Ah … the whole macho thing, eh? You really have a problem with your feminine side."

"If you're gonna start ragging on the 'men are from Mars and women are from Venus' theory, I'm walking out into that blazing desert and disappearing."

Sam laughed quietly. "I like soft Jack. Don't get me wrong; I like hard Jack too."

"As in sidearm in position?"

Sam's flushed cheeks turned a deeper red.

"Jack O'Neill, how can you even descend to such humor when we're sitting here - burning up, hurting like hell, and waiting for some one else to take charge and rescue us? My mind is numb; yours is in_ Playboy _magazine."

Jack put his arm around her and provided a gentle hug.

"I promise, once we officially start dating, I am throwing out all my back issues."

They lay back then, her head resting on his arm. The suffocating heat became a drug - quieting their thoughts, slowing their body rhythms. Somewhere in that torpor, Sam turned and snuggled into Jack.

"Jack?" she murmured.

"Yeah?" came the groggy response.

"I'm here."

* * *

_I always loved that pivotal scene in 'Solitudes' and thought this was a perfect spot to introduce a bit of déjà vu. Not to worry, the rescue is about to begin …_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Heat Chapter 27**_

Alayna tried to busy herself onboard the small plane after Staferus had convinced her to return to its climate-controlled, cooler environment. Even though she wanted to walk to the wind farms, assist in rescue and evacuation, she knew that he was right. The welfare of her baby required that she be cautious, conserve her strength for the demanding hours that lay ahead.

Staferus had already managed to establish communication with both their off-world fleet and the home city's command center which was forwarding a message to Earth so that General Landry was aware of the current situation.

After conferring with project leaders who had extrapolated the most probable coordinates for Karnak's return-flight path, Alayna ordered military aircraft from the city to take to the skies and begin a visual sweep over a wide swath of desert. _Each hour of wasted time seemed dire._ At least there would be jets heading towards XP001 and scanning for Karnak, Sam and Jack while they waited for the spaceships to arrive.

Upon seeing the devastation at the outpost, Alayna's hopes had plummeted. It was now a given that the plane had run into the storm and crashed. If she had to believe in resilience and strength, she knew that all three of them would have a strong will to survive. _But could that determination be enough?_ Alayna wondered just how badly they were injured.

* * *

Hank Landry walked slowly out of the control room, pondering what he had just been told. His first week on the job, and he had been handed the worst news imaginable. Two of the finest officers to ever serve in the Stargate program were presumed lost on an alien desert, victims of a plane crash. _How could this be happening?_ For godsake, Aquila was an upcoming, tech-savvy planet. They even had Asgard-powered spaceships. Now two of his finest were victims of a biplane mishap? A biplane? A WWII relic from the past? _What the hell kind of irony was that?_

Landry reached for the red phone in his office to notify the president. He felt antsy, almost ready to walk through the Stargate and take charge. The relayed message assured him, though, that Alayna was coordinating a search-and-rescue operation and Earth would be kept informed. Besides, the galaxy was too far away for immediate intervention by any of Earth's spaceships. He would have to trust the Aquilians to get the job done, retrieve his people. Then he would be ready to bring them home safely.

For now he'd sit tight and allow Alayna to call the shots. From his previous communication with her, he liked what he saw. She seemed intelligent and focused, fully capable of taking charge.

* * *

As the afternoon hours began to wane, the survivors of XP001 congregated on the airfield, bringing with them whatever they had salvaged from wrecked homes and laboratories. Sadly, there were six stretchers bearing the dead. Resident medics tended the wounded.

Despite her fatigue, Alayna insisted on coming out onto the landing area to speak to her fellow citizens and colleagues. One of the project managers had found a small raised platform and placed it in the midst of the group so that she could more easily make her address. Alayna mounted the steps and looked out at her people. They gathered closer to hear her.

"You have been struck down, routed from your homes and farms. This beautiful paradise has felt the wrath of nature. I stand before you with a heavy heart. I grieve for your losses but I also applaud your courage. I come in the name of Karnak, our dear president, who is also a victim of this storm. His plane is missing in the desert."

A gasp of surprise arose from many in the crowd.

Alayna raised her hand to quiet the murmuring and continued, "Know that you will be beamed directly aboard our ships as soon as they arrive. Know, also, that we will rebuild this site and dedicate ourselves to the continuation of the project … in the memory of those who died here."

Her voice wavered; it was hard for her to go on, realizing that Karnak, Sam and Jack may also have lost their lives to this killer storm. Her eyes glistened with tears as she placed her hand over her heart and bowed to her fellow-citizens. It was a humble, sincere gesture - the kind at which her beloved husband was so adept.

The crowd began to clap, louder and louder, and soon shouts of "Karnak, Alayna!" were being raised into the air.

Staferus guided her back to the plane. There, in the privacy of her bedroom, she wept. She wept for the destruction wrought by the storm; she wept for her people; she wept for herself. Most of all, she wept for the child within her womb who might never know her father.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Heat Chapter 28**_

They awoke in each other's arms, the slanting rays of the sun the only clue that they had slept through most of the afternoon. Blue eyes gazed into brown eyes; fingers caressed a cheek. Both knew that another night in the desert would rob them of what little strength they had left. Like an elderly couple, they moved slowly and awkwardly - aware of each ripple of pain as they helped each other up.

"I'll go see after Karnak. We may need to build some signal fires now that the sun is starting to go down." Sam dug up a bottle of water and went to check on their patient.

Jack stretched and promptly regretted it as muscles screamed in his back. He walked to the side of the plane and saw that the taped metal was still giving off a glint of light as the sun sunk ever lower towards the horizon. Luckily, there seemed to be enough wreckage to provide the fires they would need.

He grabbed the matches and carried some of the debris about thirty feet from the plane. He checked the sky and was thankful that the desert winds had not returned. All was calm and still. He got a good fire going and then picked up more strewn wreckage as he moved a similar distance from the other side of the plane and started a second fire.

When he returned to the canopy, he could see that Sam had been crying. She quickly wiped the tears away with her sleeve and looked up.

"Karnak?"

"Jack, I think it's just a matter of hours before we lose him. He's non-responsive again; I couldn't even wake him for the water. Damn, this sucks."

"Well, I got the fires going; we still have a couple hours left in the day and, let's face it, the cavalry is due to arrive … I can't believe that they aren't looking for us by now."

Sam's tears returned. "He was so excited about the baby. To see him lying here like this, life draining out of him …"

Jack sat down heavily and pulled her to his side, rocking her for comfort.

"Love always finds its way home."

Sam glanced up at Jack through shining eyes. "What?"

Jack shook his head and tried to explain. "Don't you remember what he told us? He was happy about us finally getting our act together. For some reason, I can still see him patting his chest and saying 'love always finds its way home'. It stuck with me."

Sam looked at Jack in amazement. He had a depth to him that he rarely showed. She reached up and drew his face to hers so that she could kiss him. The kiss rekindled their hopes for each other, for Karnak. Jack could taste the salt from her tears.

"We're gonna all find our way home, Sam. Promise."

* * *

The Aquilian mothership hovered over the environmental site while groups of survivors were beamed aboard its companion ships. Alayna helped gather each group and monitor the evacuation. At last, she hugged the project leaders and wished them well before they sped back to the city. She and Staferus would now be beamed aboard the mothership and continue the desert search for Karnak, Sam and Jack.

Alayna was dismayed that the military aircraft had not reported anything positive that afternoon. Now, however, the mothership would provide a broader range of capability, including thermal sensors. Using the coordinates the project leaders had proposed, the ship would do a grid scan and, hopefully, find signs of life.

Alayna waited as Staferus returned to their private jet to shut down all power and communications. She turned as he came out of the cockpit, shouting excitedly and running towards her with a sheet of paper clutched in his hand.

"They've found them! One of our jets has sighted two signal fires and what seems to be the fuselage of a plane. I have the exact coordinates here."

Alayna's heart leapt with joy as a beam of light shot down from the mothership and transported her and Staferus aboard.

* * *

They would soon have to remove the canopy and wrap it around themselves to ward off the night's chill. The sun was slowly sinking and Sam was dozing once again. Jack could not rest; he had become more vigilant, watching the stars appear in the twilight sky. To bide his time, he started to mentally name the constellations which were all new to him. It was mind boggling to think that each world they visited had its own stars and moons and suns. He could never begin to learn them all.

As he tracked the twinkling lights, he suddenly became aware of a faint point of illumination which seemed to be changing its position. Standing up, he walked towards the moving object and finally realized that it was, indeed, coming nearer. He lit more matches with a shaking hand and threw them atop one of the signal fires. He then unbuttoned his torn shirt, yanked it off, and started fanning the blaze.

In a matter of minutes, a jet swooped down out of the darkening sky and rocked its wings in recognition.

_They were going home! _

Jack stumbled back to the shelter and began shaking Sam awake. "Sam, come on, wake up. We've been found!"

When her eyes finally flickered open, Sam seemed confused, disoriented. _Her slow response set off warning bells in Jack's head._ Since he had not yet built their own campfire, Jack scrambled around for a flashlight, shining the light near her face so he could get a better idea of what was going on. She moaned and turned away from the light, clutching her stomach.

_Crap. _

Jack never felt more helpless as he sat next to Sam, rubbing her back and waiting for the cavalry to arrive.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Heat Chapter 29**_

Dreams. Sam was lost in a world of dreams.

_Everything was moving much too fast … faces from her past whisking by … she reached out to touch them. Janet! She had so much to say to her – wait! Jacob! Dad, is that really you? Please, stay with me! She was trying so hard. Why didn't they come closer? _

She felt herself spinning, caught in a whirlwind of bright white light and sporadic sound.

"She's coming around."

Sam's eyes opened and the world stopped spinning. Strange faces met her gaze. They looked concerned.

Her body shivered. She was cold now, away from the unyielding heat of the desert.

_Where was Jack? Karnak? _

"We have to get that bleeding under control. Push another analgesic dose into her IV; she's waking up."

Sam wanted to speak but there was something covering her mouth. _C-_c_old … can't breathe … am I drowning?!_ After a brief struggle, she returned to the world of dreams.

The medical team was startled by the sudden need to increase the dosage of drugs.

"We gave her enough to calm a giant. How the hell did she wake up? These Tau'ri may have a more complex physiology than we thought. Our medicine may not be so compatible; we may have to contact her military doctors. Let's just get her stabilized and finish the procedure in the city."

Jack sat on the edge of a metal gurney as an Aquilian medic poked and prodded. He winced a few times when the doctor touched bruises which had already turned dark and tender. The penlight shining in his eyes brought back memories of Janet. _How he wished she were around, not so much for him as for Sam._ He watched as they rushed her away after they were beamed up. He wanted to be at her side but was held back by others who insisted that he be examined immediately.

"We'll scan your chest and head just to be sure there are no broken ribs or intracranial damage. The stitches in your scalp laceration will be removed and our wound-closure technique will be less invasive. We've come a long way in the field of skin and tissue injury. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised as there will be minimal scarring on your nose and neck. By the way, who sutured the gash? A bit crude, but it did the job."

"Sam … Lt. Colonel Carter used whatever was available in the survival kit. We couldn't get the bleeding to stop."

"Well, she did admirably considering the situation."

Jack looked at the young medic and asked, "How is she? What's happening in there?"

The doctor continued to examine Jack but tried to reassure, "I'll find out as soon as we get you cleaned up. I think you may have a concussion - there's a fairly large bump on the back of your head. How is your vision? Spots? Dizziness?"

Jack's mind was elsewhere. _Sam was so pale, almost lifeless, when they were beamed aboard. He should have realized that she was hurting badly, should have made her rest more. She tried to do too much, but that was Sam – she always gave 110 percent. _

"General O'Neill? Are you seeing me clearly?"

Jack refocused and nodded. "Sorry, doc - just worried about my friend in there. I knew she had internal injuries but didn't realize they were that bad."

"We have an amazing staff onboard the ship. In another few minutes we'll be beaming you all down to the main medical facility in the city. She's in good hands."

"And Karnak?" Jack was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"The president is in critical condition; we are doing all we can and soon will have him attended by Aquila's top trauma and orthopedic physicians."

The medic explained that Jack's clinical tests and scans would also be done in the hospital since his injuries seemed stable and he was not in immediate danger. A nurse brought a hospital gown and Jack scowled.

_God, how he hated hospitals and drafty hospital gowns. He felt foolish and naked and he didn't even know these people._

"So … why don't I change when we reach the city?" Jack was stalling.

The nurse fixed him with a no-nonsense glare and he realized that some rules and personalities were immutable, no matter the galaxy. He gave her his best little-boy-on-good-behavior grin and she drew the curtain, leaving him alone. _Score one for the O'Neill charm._ He rolled up the gown and put it under a pillow, then made sure the corridor was empty before sneaking out. He wanted to find Sam but he wasn't going to do that with his bare ass flapping down the hallway.

Alayna refused to leave the examining room as doctors worked feverishly to treat Karnak's wounds. She could not stop replaying the terrible moment when he, Sam and Jack were beamed up to the ship. The beam's bright light revealed a shocking tableau: Karnak lying on his back, his legs bloodied and bandaged, Sam's head cradled in Jack's lap. Jack was the only one conscious and quickly called for help. The medical staff was waiting and ready, surrounding them immediately. Jack was led off, somewhat unwillingly, as Karnak and Sam were placed on gurneys and wheeled to advanced-care stations.

Alayna was a seasoned veteran, having seen her share of combat during their war of liberation, but seeing her husband so stricken came as a shock. She wanted to run to him, embrace him, but the medics and nurses swiftly took charge. She had been the one in charge for the past two days and now she was relieved to stand back and let others make the hard decisions.

_At this moment, she only wanted to be Karnak's wife. She wanted to give all her energy to being with him, to bringing him back to her and the baby._


	30. Chapter 30

_Dear readers, please re-visit Chapter 29 as I have made some subtle medical changes which were needed. You may also want to re-read Chapter 20 to remember that strange dream which Jack and Sam had shared. And, now, back to our story … oops, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

_**Heat Chapter 30**_

The nurse in Sam's room adjusted her meds and carefully monitored her vital signs. The medical teams were aware that the president's small plane had crashed. Even though the president seemed most critical, this Tau'ri woman had certainly sustained serious impact injuries of her own. Once they had removed her torn and bloodied clothing, they found multiple contusions across her abdomen, chest and shoulders. She also had a cut on her right palm and a deep gash on the back of her left shoulder. She drifted in and out of consciousness, clutching her stomach which led the staff to believe that there was intra-abdominal injury. Sam grimaced when the doctor palpated the upper left quadrant of her abdomen heightening worries of a possible splenic rupture or tear. Scans would reveal the extent of her injuries once they were beamed into the medical center. For now, it was enough to get her blood pressure stabilized and prepare her for exploratory surgery.

Considering the very nature of the trauma, it was amazing that all three of the victims had survived.

Jack knew that Sam was nearby from the flurry of activity at the far end of the corridor. Doctors and nurses seemed to be coming and going from two rooms which were across from each other. He gathered that Karnak and Sam had been moved to that area of the ship. _Now, how to gain access?_ The doctor who attended him was standing and talking to someone outside one of the rooms. _That must be Sam's room as the medic had promised to inquire about her._ Instead of returning to Jack's examination room, though, the doctor turned and disappeared down another corridor. Fortunately, the spaceship had a series of alcoves which made it easier to sneak closer. Suddenly, the stern nurse appeared and Jack ducked behind one of the panels as she went by.

He kept thinking of Sam's last minutes with him before the mothership arrived. He was so elated that they had been found yet she couldn't seem to comprehend what he was saying. She was sweating, pale, and seemed to be in a great deal of pain. _He couldn't shake the feeling that he was losing her, recalling that crazy dream they both had in the desert_._He remembered how he plunged into the icy water when she didn't surface and found her floating down, down into the depths …_

* * *

"Madam, we must ask you to move farther back!" 

Karnak was surrounded by a cadre of doctors and nurses each performing critical tasks to stabilize the unconscious leader. While his vital signs were being screened, he was stripped of his bloody clothes and his damaged legs placed in a boxlike splinting device which then emitted a blue light onto the torn flesh and broken bones.

Alayna managed to reach out and touch his arm before being guided to the corner of the room where a nurse had positioned a chair.

The nurse's concern was evident.

"Madam, please sit. We will be beamed down to the city in a few more minutes. You must rest. The baby."

Alayna had not taken her eyes from Karnak but now turned to the nurse and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, the baby." She sat and drank the cup of water which was handed to her. She had to think of the baby too.

Suddenly, alarms began to sound.

"He's crashing!"

Alayna stood and, just as quickly, was ushered out of the room as the medical team began resuscitation efforts.

* * *

The doctor attending Sam heard the alarms going off in Karnak's room. He knew that his patient was now stable and, as part of the ship's advanced cardiopulmonary team, he needed to respond to the crisis in the president's room. 

"Get that new IV bag started stat. I'll be across the hall."

The attending nurse nodded and turned to hook up another bag of fluids but realized, in frustration, that what the doctor ordered was not in the room. She re-checked Sam's vitals and then went to retrieve the necessary supplies.

* * *

Jack watched as a doctor ran across the hall when alarm bells sounded. He was confused and unsettled by all the commotion. _Maybe he got it all wrong. Maybe Sam was in that room … _w_as she coding? _Flashbacks of Sam in crisis rushed through his mind._ He almost lost her after Jolinar and that damn entity … not again!_

His fears were allayed when he saw Alayna, quite distraught, being led from the room and taken down the corridor. _The patient in danger must be Karnak. Damn! He felt guilty for feeling relieved. There were no winners in this scenario. _

Just then, a nurse walked from the opposite room and disappeared around a corner. Jack threw caution to the wind and rushed in, desperate to find Sam.

The room was quiet and dimly lit. There, lying on a gurney, covered with only a sheet, tubes and lines snaking in and out of her inert form, lay Sam. His heart was pounding as he approached her. She had an oxygen mask over her ashen face and he knew that he shouldn't try to wake her. _This was enough._ _He just wanted to see her, to feel her - to know that she was still very much alive._

Her skin was cool to the touch. Jack wanted to wrap her in his arms, share his body heat as he did in the desert. Instead, he bent low, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sam, I'm here. You're gonna be fine. We're going home."

_He wished he could believe that._

A great wave of fatigue and dizziness washed over him. He braced himself on the gurney and shakily turned to see a blurry image in the doorway. When his eyes refocused, he realized it was his attending nurse. She was not smiling as she held up the hospital gown and fixed him with an evil stare.

"You've been a naughty boy."

"Crap!" Everything went dark as Jack slid to the floor.

* * *

The hum of machinery and bright lights were Jack's wake-up call. 

"He's done. Get him back to his room."

He felt himself being wheeled down a corridor and then strong hands lifted him onto a bed. He wanted to ask the people in the room about Sam but, instead, drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke again, he caught the faint whiff of a woman's perfume and smiled groggily. Someone took his hand. _Wait, that's not Sam's scent … _His eyes shot open and found another pair of eyes, warm eyes, peering back. _They weren't Sam's blue eyes …_

"Alayna. God, how long have I been out?" He tried to sit up and his friend gently pushed him back.

"Just a few hours but a lot has happened. We're in our medical facility now. Karnak and Sam are both in the operating rooms. We were beamed down after you had fainted."

Jack winced at the word. _Fainted, just like passing out when Sam stitched his head. Hell, this was getting to be a habit. _

Before they could speak further, the young doctor who first saw Jack entered the room, accompanied by the same attending nurse. Jack groaned and looked down at his hospital gown. _Dammit. This woman was like a heat-seeking missile. She got the job done while he was out cold._

Alayna sat back in order for them to examine their patient.

"I am glad to see that you are awake. We now have time for more formal introductions. I am Doctor Marius and this is Nurse Rachis."

Nurse Rachis was enjoying every uncomfortable moment. She smiled sweetly at the patient. Jack squirmed. _She was gloating._

"What?"

"Excuse me?" The doctor paused as he was about to check Jack's eyes with a penlight.

"Nothin', doc." _Okay, change the subject._ "What's with the penlight? Does it have to follow me across the universe? I thought you guys would have come up with a more advanced alien technique by now?"

Marius calmly shined the light into Jack's eyes, choosing to disregard the questions. After he completed the procedure, Jack screwed up his face and rubbed his nose.

"Did I mention I don't like to be poked and prodded?"

The doctor was not familiar with O'Neill's sense of humor so remained silent as he meticulously continued to do the Aquilian version of Jack's "poking and prodding".

Alayna, however, could not stifle a chuckle as she watched this scenario enfold. Being with Jack helped to take her mind off Karnak and Sam. He was, indeed, a welcomed diversion.

The bedside exam completed, the doctor now became vocal.

"We've already run all your tests and scans. I'm pleased to report that your concussion seems to be less severe than we first thought. We've used an Aquilian intracranial technique which applies resonant energy waves to the injured area, thereby stimulating blood flow and reducing swelling. Luckily, your ribs were just badly bruised, not broken. While we had you as a 'captive audience', we also removed your sutures and applied tissue-healing radiant scans to your nose and back of head. Here, take a look."

Doctor Marius handed Jack a small mirror.

Jack saw a faint, very pinkish scar across the bridge of his nose and, as he felt the back of his head, could tell that the area which had been lumpy and torn was now smooth and no longer tender to the touch.

"I think you will agree that some of our alien technology has gone beyond yours in the art of healing. Unfortunately, we still need batteries for our flashlights." The doctor held the tiny penlight up, tapped it, and winked. "I'll be back shortly." He delivered some final directions to the nurse as he was leaving, "You can remove the IV and give him our standard post-trauma nourishment by mouth."

Nurse Rachis moved to pull the IV line from Jack's hand. Surprisingly, she did it quickly and gently. Jack was feeling a bit sheepish. The nurse pressed his arm and showed a genuine smile.

"It's okay. We're careful with you Tau'ri. This was only a saline and glucose drip which carefully matched earth-based biochemical solutions. Your friend is having a rougher time of it."

"Sam? Lt. Colonel Carter?" Jack's head whipped up and he grabbed the nurse's wrist.

Nurse Rachis realized that she had said too much. _She could tell, when she found Jack in the Tau'ri woman's room, that there was a strong connection between the two. She saw him kiss the unconscious woman on the forehead and whisper softly into her ear. It was a tender moment. They must love each other. _

"What's happening to Sam?" Jack's pleading question was interrupted by a deep male voice.

"That's why I'm here, Jack. She's going to need us both."

General Hank Landry stepped into the room as Nurse Rachis retreated. Landry shook his head as he scrutinized Jack.

"God, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Alayna stood and shook hands with the Tau'ri General. _He was a man of his word and managed to make the trip through the Stargate in record time. _

They both approached Jack's bedside. He still couldn't understand what was going on and, again, had a feeling of panic as he remembered that damn dream. _Was he losing Sam?!_

"It's time to tell you everything." Alayna knew that Jack was now alert enough to deal with the plans being put into place to save Sam Carter.


	31. Chapter 31

_Dear readers, I certainly didn't mean to leave you hanging. Working for a living is such a drag. The Muse wants me to stay home and write this fic, really, she does! However, this is an unpaid gig and will not pay my bills. Okay, what's happening to Sam and Karnak. You're biting your fingernails and Jack is clueless … well, let's see what I can deliver …_

_**Heat Chapter 31**_

Hank Landry pulled up a chair and sat next to Alayna while Jack looked at both of them, the confusion evident on his face.

"What the hell is going on?"

Alayna was the first to speak.

"Karnak and Sam are in the operating rooms, both in critical condition. Dr. Marius has become the liaison for their doctors and will be coming back soon to give us an update. After we were beamed down, they were rushed off for a full round of tests and scans. Karnak had already been resuscitated and then put on a ventilator. He has suffered multiple fractures of both legs along with the added complication of septic shock and infection. Even though both legs were stabilized onboard the ship and much of the soft-tissue damage reversed, the orthopedic surgeons are now working to repair the massive bone damage."

Alayna's voice grew shaky. "He may lose his right leg."

Jack felt helpless as he saw the pain in the woman's face. Both he and Landry remained silent, respecting her need to regain control.

After a slight pause, she glanced at Jack and continued.

"Sam has a broken shoulder blade and a ruptured spleen. Both she and Karnak have lost lots of blood. The internal hemorrhaging has become a bigger problem for Sam because the doctors soon realized that they would have to transfuse her. She has already reacted poorly to many of our meds and now we need blood. Our lab has been running all kinds of blood typing and compatibility analyses, ending with the same results: it is too risky to use our own people as cross-donors. Sam needs human blood."

Landry spoke next as he put a hand reassuringly on Alayna's shoulder.

"And that's where I come in, Jack. Alayna had her assistant contact the SGC as soon as the doctors confirmed that Sam was in critical condition from the ruptured spleen. You were being run through your own round of testing and procedures. I was told that you had passed out and could not be informed of Sam's condition. Everything was dicey. The Aquilian doctors were not sure if you would revive soon enough to help. They requested that we immediately send Sam's medical profile and a Tau'ri doctor to assist in her treatment."

Jack pushed his hand through his hair and nodded for Landry to go on.

"I called the President and informed him of what had happened. He gave permission to lead a medical team through the Gate and we arrived here about an hour ago. You were still out cold but the OR doctors now have our new CMO and an anesthesiologist in there with them."

For once, Jack O'Neill was at a loss for words. All he could think of was Sam, fighting for her life, bleeding out because of a damn joy ride in a biplane. _At least Landry saw fit to take charge and give the Aquilian medical team exactly what they needed. He knew Hank was a good leader, capable of responding quickly to an emergency. He brought the new CMO … whoever that was. God, how he missed Janet!_

"Hank, thanks for getting here so quickly. I owe you one."

"I wanted to see for myself just what the hell kind of shape you were in. Jack, this was no way to transfer out", Landry chided.

Just then, Dr. Marius came back into the room along with Nurse Rachis. She was pushing a tray which held various medical paraphernalia, none of which looked user-friendly.

"I'm ready, doc", said Landry. "Where do you want to do this?"

"Excuse me?" said Jack.

Dr. Marius turned to Jack and filled in the rest of the story.

"Our doctors are removing Colonel Carter's spleen and must begin transfusing units of blood as soon as possible. The Tau'ri doctors will monitor the blood transfer and her post-operative condition carefully. Dr. Lam has already instructed us on the compatibility of General Landry's blood type."

Landry spoke up. "I'm here, Jack, to give blood. Once I knew that Carter was an A-Positive, I knew that I could be the likely donor – I'm an O-Negative."

Jack looked at Landry and could see his intense sincerity. He was touched but he knew that he was about to trump Landry's offer.

"And so am I. If Sam needs blood, she gets mine."

Jack threw his legs over the side of the bed and forced himself to stand. He fought back the slight dizziness that accompanied his change of position. _Enough with the passing out; he was not going to make a fool of himself again. He had to put on a strong front. Sam was in trouble._

Dr. Marius seemed a bit disturbed by Jack's offer. Here was a man who had been through his own trauma and unconscious just a short time ago, not exactly a prime candidate for donating blood.

"Sir, it would probably be best for General Landry to give the blood."

"Trust me, doc. You know I'm the same blood type – you've run all the tests. I promise to stay on my ass and do whatever you say. I'll drink plenty of orange juice or whatever kind of alien bug juice you guys provide. I'm not going anywhere in this stupid hospital gown. So make use of my prone body."

Jack sat back down on the bed, threw his legs back under the covers, and extended an arm.

"Jab away. Take as much as Sam needs."

The young doctor was not fully convinced. Knowing that he was hesitant to give approval, Nurse Rachis handed Jack's chart to Dr. Marius and pointed to a certain section. After studying the information for a moment, he then spoke.

"My biggest concern was your own stamina after losing blood from that nasty gash in the back of your head. However, a closer look at what you call your hemoglobin and hematocrit levels seems to suggest that you could tolerate the procedure."

"Good. Then let's get to it." Jack felt that too much time was being wasted.

Nurse Rachis followed his lead and quickly began organizing the instruments on the tray.

"Doctor, I will stay at the patient's bedside and monitor him closely. If there's any change in his vitals, I'll call you immediately."

Marius reluctantly nodded his consent and left the room.

In Jack's mind, Nurse Rachis had suddenly grown a pair of wings; _she was his special angel. _ He smiled up at her as she drew the rubber tourniquet tightly around his arm. The nurse winked at Jack. She knew and understood his hidden motive. Once Jack was hooked up to the IV line, Alayna and Landry also took their leave.

The two co-conspirators were alone.

"You really love her, don't you?" whispered Rachis as she watched the blood flow into the bag.

"More than anything. I'd give my life for her."

"You're giving it right now."

Nurse Rachis carefully screened Jack's vital signs as she sat quietly beside his bedside. He had his eyes closed and seemed to have settled nicely into the whole procedure. _The man was at peace with himself. She couldn't help but wish for such a love of her own._

Jack O'Neill lay still, his thoughts going back to the dream in the desert. The imagery was as vivid now as it had been then. _He could see Sam playfully splashing and laughing in the water, her smile dazzling in the sunlight. Then, suddenly, she was gone and his whole world turned dark and threatening. He ran into the lake, diving deep below the surface, searching frantically, finally seeing her as a shaft of light pierced the murky water. She was sinking, her eyes empty, arms outstretched. She looked right through him as he touched her cold flesh and lifted her to the surface …_

_He would do that again. He would bring her back from the depths. Hope replaced his fears._


	32. Chapter 32

_Ah, you guys are on the ball … Jack giving blood in his condition?! What was I thinking, eh? Well, I was thinking romance over realism but now, thanks to your clever reviews, you've upped the ante …. _

_**Heat Chapter 32**_

General Landry accompanied Alayna to a spacious sitting room which was near the operating arena. He had only been in this woman's presence a short time but was already impressed with her grace under pressure. She had to be exhausted and yet continued to function and support others. As worried as she was about her own husband, her concern for Sam and Jack was evident. He could tell that there was a deep bond of friendship between the two couples. He found her sitting at Jack's bedside since she could not be at her husband's.

His daughter, Dr. Lam, had thought it a good idea for him to be the blood donor on this mission. Because of the urgency of the situation, it seemed the best decision at the time. Jack was unconscious and did not seem to be a likely candidate. According to what he had been told, Jack had some serious lacerations, bruised ribs and a concussion. Yet, seeing him now, he was amazed that the man's wounds were hardly visible. Dr. Marius had already briefed him on their advanced tissue-regeneration technology. He informed him that the penetrating waves of energy not only healed the lacerations but sterilized the wounds as well, thus reducing Jack's risk of infection. Still, it was odd to see the young doctor agree to Jack's demand to be the primary donor while he was waiting for final results of Landry's blood tests. An Aquilian medic drew the necessary samples as soon as they had arrived. Carolyn, Dr. Lam, disappeared into the operating room to be with Sam. Hank didn't anticipate any problem until he ran into the stubbornness of General Jack O'Neill. He had history with Jack and knew that the man had integrity. He would be feeling responsible for Sam and would want to do all in his power to make her better. However, Landry knew that there was more than team loyalty at work here …

He couldn't help but think back to his last meeting with both of them, almost three days ago. He had heard through the grapevine that these two fine officers were attracted to each other but always managed to keep their military professionalism intact. Once he sat with them in the briefing room and observed their not-so-subtle looks and playful teasing, he was certain that the rumors were true. In fact, as he watched them walk up the ramp to the Gate all decked out in their dress blues, he thought what an attractive couple they made. He was secretly hoping that new possibilities would open up for them once they were no longer in each other's chain of command. _And now they had been through hell together, all bets off, as Sam lay in critical condition in an alien operating room. _ Landry didn't have the heart to deter Jack from giving blood. In fact, he thought that Dr. Marius had made the right call.

Unfortunately, for Marius, the supervising Aquilian physician did not.

"You what?" exclaimed the senior physician, glaring at his younger colleague. The older doctor shook his head and continued reprimanding Dr. Marius. "I thought you had a suitable donor, not someone who had just suffered trauma in the same accident."

Marius looked abashed and realized that he may have made a serious mistake. _Yet, time was of the essence and he had still not gotten the full workup on General Landry._

"I had a chart in front of me that indicated the patient was not showing signs of infection and had a stable blood count. It was a judgment call. Do I wait another 10-15 minutes or begin now."

The doctors were interrupted by a nurse who handed paperwork to the senior doctor. He scowled at Marius and then began reading. Finally, he shared the news. "The surgeons have completed the splenectomy and irrigation of the abdominal cavity. They've begun transfusing. Hemorrhaging was severe; patient will require an additional two units. It seems that a second donor will be needed after all. Landry's report looks clean; he should be able to provide what we need. Make certain that all Tau'ri blood is irradiated to remove pathogens."

Marius simply shook his head. "I've been ordering all the lab precautions." He felt vindicated as he went to find General Landry and obtain the needed blood. Even though Lt. Colonel Carter had made it through surgery, she still had hours of post-operative care and observation ahead of her. Jack's blood had been rushed into the operating room to stabilize her; Landry's blood would now provide the backup.

* * *

Jack felt like crap. He actually appreciated Nurse Rachis's attention and thought that they had developed a real understanding and respect for each other. While she had rushed to deliver his blood, he attempted getting out of bed. His legs, however, refused to cooperate and he lay back, panting from the effort. _At least he didn't pass out._ When the nurse came back, the glisten of sweat on his pale face told the full story. She took his vital signs and patted him on the arm.

"Let's get some nourishment into you. You'll feel better soon."

"What about Sam?"

"I just dropped off the blood at the lab for irradiation and preparation for transfusion; then it will go right into the operating room. We'll know more in another couple hours. Your blood will help her, I'm sure."

"I have no idea what you just said about my blood."

Rachis smiled. "You and Lt. Colonel Carter have both been exposed to our world's microbes. Irradiation is just a further precaution to make the transfusion as risk free as possible. Irradiation will clean your blood and other lab procedures will sort out your red blood cells before giving them to your … friend."

Their eyes met and, in his weakened condition, Jack found himself responding to the concern in this kind woman's face.

"Sam was my 2IC for many years; now she's a leader in her own right, no longer in my chain of command. We finally have the chance to become more than …"

"Friends." Nurse Rachis finished his sentence, poured another cup of juice and offered a small cake which tasted like a sweet macaroon. "It will happen if you want it badly enough."

Uncharacteristically, Jack confessed, "She knows how much I care about her. I'm so glad I finally told her." His voice cracked as he put the cake and juice down. He closed his eyes and lay back against the pillow. _Why did he wait so long?_

Nurse Rachis left the exhausted man alone with his thoughts. She said a silent prayer for him and the woman he loved.


	33. Chapter 33

"_Love always finds its way home." _

_**Heat Chapter 33**_

"I'm sorry, Madam. I wish the news were better. We have managed to reverse the tissue damage in your husband's left leg but the necrosis and lack of circulation in his right leg have prevented successful intervention. We had to amputate the president's leg. He is still in critical condition and receiving massive doses of antibiotics to fight the septic shock and infection. We are doing everything we can."

Alayna received the bitter news with her trusted aide, Stefarius, at her side. General Landry had been called away to give blood and the Aquilian officer had returned to be with her as she awaited the report from the operating room.

Her eyes welled with tears as she thought of Karnak fighting for his life. _He was such a giant of a man; he would find a way to compensate for such a grave injury. He had so much to live for._ She had always expected him to be near as she gave birth to their baby, cheering her on, encouraging her. But now her contractions were starting and she knew that this would not happen.

"May I see him for a moment?"

The surgeon led her into the recovery room and she struggled to keep her emotions under control as she saw Karnak, so large in life, now dwarfed by machines and wires. The man in the bed was absorbed by all the technology keeping him alive. She bent and kissed his forehead and whispered her love.

"Husband, you must come back to me. Your child needs you. Your people need you. I will not let you go."

She squeezed his still hand and added, "Now it is time for our baby to arrive. We will both be waiting for your return."

Alayna left the recovery room and asked to be taken to her midwife.

* * *

In an adjacent recovery room, another patient was also being closely monitored. The Tau'ri doctor, Carolyn Lam, left her anesthesiologist with the Aquilian nursing staff while she slipped out to confer with the senior surgical team.

"As you can see, we have managed to salvage a portion of Lt. Colonel Carter's damaged spleen and can use it to regenerate healthy tissue for a new spleen which will be implanted if all goes well."

Another doctor continued explaining to Lam, "The entire process will take two to three days. We have had great success in the regeneration and restoration of organs in our own population. Physiologically, your human bodies seem compatible to this procedure. Of course, Colonel Carter has had some unexpected reactions to our drugs but you have been a great help in explaining the biochemical anomalies in her system. We are certain that we can compensate for the protein marker in her bloodstream. Just to know, our breakthrough in tissue regeneration has already been shared with other worlds including the Tok'ra. And they have used our method successfully. Colonel Carter, however, will be the first Tau'ri to undergo such a procedure. We will take all precautions and welcome your presence. This could be a medical breakthrough for your own people."

The new CMO of the SGC was excited and hopeful by what she had seen and been told so far. The Aquilians were right – this procedure could be a major breakthrough on earth. _Dare they risk one of their own as the first candidate for tissue regeneration and implantation? _Lam realized that she would have to get her father's permission to agree to such an advanced yet chancy intervention.

Carolyn Lam found her father just as Dr. Maurius was collecting the two units of blood he had donated. Landry seemed alert and none the worse for his efforts. He was eager for an update on Sam. Carolyn told him that she was still in critical condition and would remain sedated for the next 24 to 48 hours while her body began to recover. She then consulted with him about the Aquilian offer to restore Sam's spleen or at least attempt the regeneration.

Since neither Landry nor Dr. Lam had much history with the SGC and its former members, father and daughter decided to meet with Jack and consider his feedback before making a final decision on Sam.

Jack O'Neill had drifted off to sleep after Nurse Rachis had dimmed the lights and left him to his thoughts, only to be awakened by a man's voice. Hank Landry was hovering over him, speaking his name.

"Jack, Jack … we need your help. Sorry, but this is your wakeup call."

He could not have been asleep long and actually felt surprisingly stronger as he lifted himself from the pillow. _No dizziness. No headache. So far, so good. _

"Can you turn the lights up? I need to start functioning again."

Dr. Lam illuminated the room just as Nurse Rachis returned. The nurse walked over to Jack and quickly manipulated what seemed to be a small wristwatch. Immediately, a holographic cube surrounded Jack and readings for body temperature, pulse, blood pressure and heart rate appeared in mid-air. It reminded Jack of the big marquee in Times Square – all fancy and glowing, ads and numbers running across its ever-changing screen.

Dr. Lam was fascinated and so was Landry. Jack, however, was on the inside, looking out, and started to feel claustrophobic.

"For cryin' out loud, couldn't you just do it the old-fashioned way?"

Nurse Rachis laughed and switched the hologram off. "I thought you'd like to see an advanced sound-and-light show instead of my normal bedside routine."

_Jack was really liking this woman. She had a sense of humor which reminded him a lot of Sam … Sam!_

"What's the news on Sam? When can I see her?"

Carolyn Lam stepped over to the bed and introduced herself. "I'm Dr. Lam, the new CMO at the SGC. I can tell you that Sam had some rough moments in the OR and is still not out of danger but the good news is that her internal bleeding has been controlled, her vitals are normalizing, and she has been transferred to the surgical ICU. There is a chance that the Aquilians can restore her spleen."

Jack seemed confused. "I may not be the brightest bulb in the closet but spleens don't grow back, right?"

"Not on Earth. However, here on Aquila, the science of tissue-regeneration has made great strides. These doctors have managed to secure enough living tissue from Sam's ruptured spleen to possibly regenerate the cells and transfer them back into Sam. They would eventually grow into a functioning spleen and normalize her immune system again. Of course, it's not without risks but the Aquilians have already shared their discovery with the Tok'ra who have also used it successfully."

"And just because the friendly snakeheads have gotten re-energized or jerry-rigged or whatever, that makes it okay to use Sam as a guinea pig?" Jack's tone had turned angry. Now that Jacob Carter was gone, he had no endearing feelings for their former allies. _One of them nearly killed Sam and left her with a permanent reminder. Jolinar. Anise. Martouf. He wasn't sorry to see them go._

"Jack, I think we can assume that Sam's protein marker would not cause an adverse reaction in this procedure because the Tok'ra have responded well to it already. Learning how to regenerate tissue could be a major medical breakthrough for us." Landry tried to present a reasoned argument.

Dr. Lam added, "in the long run, it would benefit Sam greatly. Her exposure to alien worlds holds more risk of infection without the protection of her spleen."

Nurse Rachis was watching the exchange of opinions among the Tau'ri and sensed that Jack was feeling angry and protective and perhaps even a bit guilty. She knew that he was afraid of losing Sam and these two officers were not exactly reassuring him of a good outcome.

"Excuse me, but would you like to see the patient for just a few minutes?" Rachis addressed these words to Jack alone. Both Lam and Landry looked somewhat startled. The nurse didn't care. _Jack was her patient and he deserved to see for himself just how Sam was doing._

Before they could continue their debate on the regeneration, Rachis walked to an alcove and brought out a wheelchair. She was not quite ready to trust Jack's ability to stand on his own two feet. Although, she had to admit that his vital signs were stronger and his color better.

She pushed the chair next to the bed, looked him straight in the eye, gave another one of her secret winks, and nodded. _He was ready to make his getaway. She was giving him time to clear his head._

"Why don't you two wait right here? Have some juice and cake. I think General O'Neill will be in a much better position to respond to your questions when we return."

With that, she spun the chair around and whisked Jack away. As they went down the hall, Jack looked around and up at her.

"Did you ever think of transferring to a Tau'ri hospital? I'd gladly write a letter of recommendation. You could even bring that honkin', glowin' cubey thing. You'd definitely razzle and dazzle 'em."

Rachis giggled and, for a moment, he thought that Sam was pushing the wheelchair.

"Thanks for getting me outta there. I don't know which way to go with this; it's all overwhelming."

"I think your colleagues make a good argument for the spleen replacement. However, you know Sam better than they do. What would she want? Better yet, if it were you in danger, what would she do?"

"She'd want me to have a full recovery and a long life."

"Well, the chances of living a full life, given the kinds of alien microbes and parasites you encounter, would probably be better if she had a fully-functioning immune system."

Dr. Marius turned a corner and almost collided with Jack in the chair.

Nurse Rachis was at the top of her game. "I'm taking the patient to see Colonel Carter. It's in his best interest."

Marius stepped aside and let them pass. _Carter's surgery had gone as well as could be expected and O'Neill seemed to be holding his own. It probably couldn't hurt._

When they arrived at the surgical ICU, Nurse Rachis checked with the nursing station and then received permission for a brief visit to Sam's room. She pushed Jack in and, once again, he saw Sam as he had seen her in past crises. She was on a ventilator, connected to multiple IV lines and monitors. The blood she needed was flowing into her arm. There was an attending nurse nearby. Nurse Rachis spoke quietly to her and the woman left the room.

"Do you want to stand?"

Jack didn't trust himself. _He didn't need to play the tough guy right now; he just needed to hold Sam's hand._

"Nah, I'll play it safe and sit on my ass."

Rachis wheeled the chair next to the bed, and Jack reached for Sam's hand. Rachis patted him on the shoulder and told him that she'd be just outside.

"I'll give you a few minutes", and with that, she made her exit.

At first, Jack focused on the rising and falling of Sam's chest as it moved in rhythm to the quiet humming and hissing of the ventilator. Old fears came back and he had to reach past his heart and go into his head. _This was not an alien destroying her from within; this was a different scenario, perfectly normal - the machine was breathing for her while she rested and recovered from surgery. It was just a temporary situation; she was not brain dead. She would come out of this. _

He squeezed her hand and kissed her fingers, remembering how she tenderly did the same to him in the desert.

_He was never good at this kind of stuff. God, he failed Sarah when they had taken Charlie to the emergency room. The boy lived – how could he say 'lived'? – for 24 hours. His son was strapped to all kinds of machines which gave a false sense of hope. He watched Charlie's chest rise and fall too but then bolted from the room. He knew it was all a lie; his son was not coming back. He paced the hallway while Sarah sat and watched. What a coward he was! In a matter of a day, the doctors came to them and asked for permission to remove the life support. _

He never thought that he could feel such pain again. But he did, twice more, when he almost lost Sam to a Tok'ra symbiote and a mind-eating entity.

_Pain had chiseled away and forced him to retreat. He didn't want to love anyone, anymore, after Charlie. And then she came into his life._

Jack was back in his heart again. He tried to stifle the tears which were building but to no avail. They demanded to be shed. He wept for the mistakes of his past and for the uncertainties of his future. The room had become a sacred space, a confessional; it contained him, yet gave him release. Sam's hand in his, the mechanical noises keeping her alive and stable … this was all he could expect of the moment.

It was enough.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Heat Chapter 34**_

Nurse Rachis and her patient were quiet as she wheeled him back to his room. She respected his silence and surmised that the time alone with Sam had been emotionally draining. She knocked before going in to retrieve him and gave him a moment to compose himself. She could tell that he was grateful. _Jack O'Neill was a proud man, a strong soldier; he needed to grieve alone._ He also had an important decision to make about the woman he loved; she hoped that he was able to do that in the privacy of her room. She found herself growing attached to this Tau'ri and wished to become acquainted with Samantha Carter as well. She wondered what the woman was like and wanted to see a happy ending to their story.

"I'm going to let them do it." Jack's voice broke the silence just before they entered his room. "I want what's best for Sam. She's going to be earthbound for awhile but she has a long career ahead of her; I don't want her compromised if she's sent on off-world missions again. These doctors know what they're doing, right?"

Rachis stopped pushing the wheelchair and responded. "She's in very good hands. The regeneration and surgical teams work closely together and they take pride in the advances our planet has made in just a few short years. Your own doctors will be observing and assisting also. I think Sam will have a good outcome; she seems like a fighter from what you told me."

"You got that right; she's one tough lady. 'Takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'."

Now it was Nurse Rachis's turn to be confused. "Excuse me?"

Jack had to smile and tried to explain. "It's an earth-based commercial – about a watch, not the fancy watch you play with though. That hologram stuff is amazing."

"You didn't seem to think so earlier when you were in it."

"Didn't mean I wasn't impressed. I just don't like being put under a microscope or boxed in."

"Or forced into a hospital gown." Rachis returned his smile.

"Yes, there's that."

* * *

Landry was relieved to hear that Jack would back him on the spleen regeneration for Sam. He wanted to set up an inter-galactic conference call with the American president to relay their opinion and seek final approval. This was an urgent medical matter, no time for joint committees. He was sure that the president would trust the SGC's assessment and recommendation.

"Who can help me with a transmission to Earth?" he asked Nurse Rachis. She quickly walked to a wall monitor and requested that Officer Stefarus come to Jack's room.

Jack was settled back under the bed covers and had an important request of his own.

"Can I visit Sam on a regular basis until her surgery is scheduled?"

Rachis broke into a wide grin. "Oh, didn't I mention that I already got you clearance to the surgical ICU? But you have to promise to be on your best behavior."

"Don't worry. I'll be around to make sure that he is. See you later, Jack." Dr. Lam excused herself and went to look in on Sam.

Jack was feeling better by the minute. It was like he had wrestled with some hard issues in Sam's room and came out a stronger, wiser man._He would stay in the moment, not let his mind race ahead to negative outcomes. Sam was alive; she needed him. That was a fairly simple equation. Of course, if she were conscious, she'd probably find a way to turn it into a multi-syllabic scientific theorem._

Officer Stefarus appeared in the doorway and Nurse Rachis was about to introduce him to General Landry when both men greeted each other. Stefarus shook Landry's hand. "We've already met. I was part of the welcoming party at the Stargate. I'm sorry I missed you later but you had gone to donate blood."

Jack interrupted. "Landry, you gave blood too?"

Nurse Rachis provided the buffer. "Jack, your blood was needed stat and then it was determined that Sam needed more. It was good that General Landry was here to provide the backup. Without you both, her recovery would have been jeopardized."

Hank tried to downplay his participation. "Remember, I'm an O-negative like you, Jack. So it wasn't a perfect match. Neither of us is an A-positive like Sam."

This gave Jack some room for a typical O'Neill digression. "See? That's what you should know about Sam. She's so brilliant that even her blood gets an A plus."

Stefarus was not quite sure he understood Tau'ri humor. He quickly returned to the matter at hand. "General Landry, how may I assist you?"

"I need to send a transmission to my Commander-in-Chief. Can you arrange that?"

"Yes, of course. Let me escort you to one of our communication centers. I may have to leave you with our staff, though, as I continue to check on the First Lady."

"Alayna?" Jack was the first to speak.

"Yes, she has gone into labor and we are all awaiting the outcome."

"And Karnak?"

"He is still in critical care; unfortunately, his right leg has been amputated."

"Damn!" _Alayna was having her baby alone. _Jack was getting visibly upset. "Who's attending the First Lady?"

Stefarus replied, "Oh, she is with a midwife and nurse. She will birth the baby naturally, with a physician available if needed."

_Thoughts of Sarah and Charlie returned to Jack's mind. This time, though, they were happy, fulfilling memories. He had been at Sarah's side while she gave birth to their son. It was one of the most beautiful, awe-inspiring moments of his life._

"Give her my best. Tell her I'm thinking of her and the baby."

Stefarus bowed. "I will get word to her, General O'Neill, after I take care of General Landry's request."

* * *

Jack was alone with Nurse Rachis after both men left. Once again, she checked his vitals and seemed pleased with the results. A small, prepared meal was delivered on a tray. The somewhat bland edibles led Jack to believe that hospital food was the same across the universe.

Dr. Marius came in as he finished the meal. He examined his chart and passed some type of hand-held device over his head and chest.

"What does your magic wand tell you?" Jack was getting antsy and knew that was a good sign. When he got antsy, he was more like himself.

Marius replied, "You're doing well. I want to keep you under observation for the next 24 hours but don't see why you can't walk around a bit, get some exercise. Visit another patient perhaps?"

Jack brightened and looked down at his hospital gown. "Can I get some real clothes?"

"Nurse Rachis will supply what you need. If you have any dizziness, blurred vision, sudden headache – tell us immediately. You are still confined to this medical facility and I want you resting as much as possible in between short stays with Lt. Colonel Carter."

Marius left and Rachis brought Jack a set of clothes. He showered and changed, looking in the mirror and thinking how the white tunic and pants reminded him of another planet, a past adventure. _Hathor was long gone. He and Sam had barely survived that encounter; there had been many close calls since. He would be glad to get her home. They had plans to make, a future to think about._

The nurse smiled her approval and attempted a small joke. "You look almost … human."

Jack made a face. "Is that the best you can do?"

Rachis gave him another wink. "We Aquilians have obviously not advanced as far as you in the realm of humor."

"I have a buddy named Teal'c. You would probably laugh at his jokes. Now, let's get this show on the road. I have some visits to make."

"Visits? You're going to Sam's room for a brief stay."

"And then I have another stop to make – a new baby to meet and greet."

Nurse Rachis could see the anticipation in Jack's eyes. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Just what the doctor ordered …"

"Are you trying to be funny again? I gotta teach you some one-liners."

Nurse and patient walked slowly down the hospital corridor, sharing small talk and laughter while, not far away, a lusty cry was heard for the very first time.

* * *

"Madam, you have a beautiful baby girl."

Alayna welcomed the child into her arms. The baby stopped squirming and fastened deep, dark eyes on her mother's face. There was a crown of dark hair atop the infant's head which made Alayna grin. _She looked like a wise, old judge._ Mother held daughter firmly and whispered, "You are an old soul, aren't you?"

The baby's tiny fingers wrapped themselves around Alayna's thumb as she started to root for nourishment. Alayna held the infant to her breast and she latched on strongly. The tired mother could feel the urgency of the baby's need.

"I am here for you, little one … always."

The baby stopped her sucking and gazed again into her mother's eyes. There was a moment of stillness, a tacit affirmation, and then the child resumed her hungry task.

Alayna knew that this child would be all that she and Karnak hoped for.

"Your father will adore you."


	35. Chapter 35

_Dear readers, I may or may not leave the final part of this chapter in. Tell me what you think. _

_**Heat Chapter 35 **_

Jack welcomed his time in Sam's room, even with the constant coming-and-going of doctors and nurses checking on Sam's condition. He was glad that Landry had brought Dr. Lam and another doctor to assist the Aquilians, but the new CMO had a different bedside manner than Janet. He watched as she reviewed charts, spoke to the Aquilian nurses, and conducted her own checks. She seemed quite capable but somewhat cool and distant. _He and Sam had spent most of their SG1 lives under the personal care of a professional woman who became their close friend as well. Dr. Janet Fraiser was irreplaceable. He'd have to cut this new doctor some slack. _

"So, how's she doing?" Jack queried Dr. Lam from Sam's bedside.

The young doctor was quick to answer.

"Her vitals are improving and if she continues to progress, she should be ready for the regeneration procedure in another 24 to 48 hours. No fever or abnormal blood count so far means that she's not becoming septic or losing any more blood. The abdominal surgery appears to be successful, at least, to this point. That's why we are watching her so carefully. While Sam stabilizes, we are keeping her sedated and intubated."

Lam could tell that there was something bothering Jack. "Sam's doing as well as can be expected, but you seem worried. What is it?"

Jack looked at the unconscious woman on the bed and then up at the doctor. He motioned to the door. "Can we speak in private?" _Funny, Sam was certainly not aware of her surroundings but he felt that he should converse with the doctor outside her range of hearing._

"Sure." Lam stepped outside with Jack and wondered what was so important.

"Look, doc. I really appreciate your coming here and giving these alien doctors a hand, especially with that whole protein-marker thing and Sam's history with meds. I think that really helped to get her back on track. Seeing her lying there though, and totally out of it, is hard. Sam's a take-charge kinda gal. We all made a big decision for her – giving her the chance for a new spleen. I wish we could let her make that decision for herself or at least tell her what's going on. Any chance of that happening?"

Dr. Lam could see the earnestness on Jack's face and weighed his request.

"Well, the medical and surgical teams were planning on keeping her sedated until her next surgery; however, she seems stable enough to let her wake up briefly. That way you can explain the situation to her. You understand that she can't be taken off the ventilator; she's still in critical condition. I'll speak to the attending physicians and see what we can do."

_This was good news._ Jack went back into Sam's room and left a parting message as he brushed back her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You're doing great; hang in there. Alayna is having her baby. I'm going to check in with her and tell you all about it. In the meantime, sweet dreams. I'll be back soon."

* * *

The baby girl was the object of much attention. Visiting presidential aides, led by Stefarus, paid their homage to the newest resident of Aquila, the first child born to their leaders. The baby seemed to take the peering faces and soft praises in stride, actually staying awake and alert as Alayna proudly showed her to the government officials and authorized Stefarus to release the news of her birth.

"Her name, Madam?"

Alayna chose the name that Karnak had once suggested. "It shall be Kaya."

"Very well. We will release the announcement, along with an update of the President's condition. Or would you care to wait before disclosing the news of the amputation?"

"No, Stefarus, the people have the right to know how their leader is faring. Let the joy of our daughter's birth be tempered with the somber news of her father's condition. It will be good to have temple prayers offered for both of them. Karnak is critically ill; I want the people to share in his journey to recovery."

"Madam, would you rather address the nation yourself?"

Alayna shifted in the bed and handed the baby to her nursemaid. "I have thought about this and will wait for Karnak to be at my side for any public announcements. I need to focus on my daughter and husband for the next few crucial days. I trust that you and your staff will be able to carry on in our behalf."

"Gladly, Madam. I will see that your privacy is respected. Oh, the Tau'ri, General O'Neill, has been asking about you and the baby. Shall I also restrict him from visiting?"

Alayna's tired face came alive. "Jack, of course! Allow him in. I would love to see him and have not yet been updated on Sam's condition."_Yes, there was a new baby to celebrate but she could not forget that her Tau'ri friend was also here, watching his loved one suffer as well. _

The baby's strong cry brought an end to the conversation. The servant returned her to Alayna's arms so that she could be nursed once again. The mother laughed at the strength of this newborn who seemed quite capable of making her demands known. _This was the girl-child that Karnak had wished for. Another assertive female in her husband's life! But this child would also help to heal him._

* * *

"So, what's the custom here when a baby is born? Do you send flowers or bring a present or what? Do you guys have hospital gift shops?"

Jack had just watched the public announcement of the baby's birth on a large screen in the medical center's lobby. Seeing Stefarus in full-dress uniform surrounded by similarly attired men and women, made him realize what an important event this was. The new baby was not just the child of his friends; she was the firstborn child of a well loved President and First Lady, the harbinger of the next generation of Aquila's leaders. _Wow, the kid had a lot on her plate.__She needed a toy._

Nurse Rachis seemed amused at Jack's questions. "Well, it is usually the custom that we have the temple elders offer special prayers for the baby and the parents. Candles are lit; incense is burned. On this occasion, there will be additional prayers of intercession for the President's restoration to health."

"I get that and we do a lot of those kinds of offerings too. But what do you take when you visit the baby? Anything special? A rattle or something cute and fuzzy? What do Aquila babies play with?"

"Oh. There are many kinds of devices which stimulate their minds and encourage tactile interaction …"

Jack held up his hand. "Whoa. You're sounding more and more like my buddy, Teal'c. I just know you two would hit it off. Where do I find these 'devices'?"

"We have a small nursery, a play area here in the center. Do you want to go there?"

"Come on. Show me the kids and their toys."

Rachis took Jack to a small childcare area where several toddlers were manipulating what looked like a large Lego building set while other, older children were sitting, quietly engaged with puzzles, books and holographic representations of what seemed to be solar systems. The children were remarkably well behaved but subdued. There were multiple wall monitors which seemed to be playing the Aquilians' version of classical music. Jack laughed to himself. _These kids weren't playing; they were doing homework! It reminded him of that sad planet he and the team had visited years ago where children were expected to carry the weight of their planet's history in their minds. No time for hopscotch or jumping rope. _

"Where are the real toys?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do your kids run and play and jump up and down and scrape their knees? Do you have any frivolous toys, like balls and dolls and yo-yo's?"

"You know, Jack, you sound like the President. Before this tragedy, Karnak had been talking about his visits to other planets and the need for us to make some major changes in child education. He said that we were a friendly people, filled with good humor, but we had forgotten how to make our children laugh. We had grown too serious during the war of liberation … had lost our sense of wonder. He certainly kept that spirit of wonder alive in himself. That's why so many look up to him and his leadership style. It is refreshing and open and playful. He feared that we had become so absorbed with scientific and environmental technology that we had forgotten how to play.

"Well, it's never too late. Maybe Earth can send back some toys to get Karnak's plan going. Cripes, at least the yo-yo's."

"What's a yo-yo?"

"It's a round toy, like a small disc - two small discs which have a string inside. You loop the string through your finger and then let the yo-yo fall downwards and do all kinds of cute tricks."

Rachis looked dubious.

"Trust me, Earth could not have survived as a planet without an abundance of yo-yo's. Once we put them into the hands of your professors and doctors, new scientific breakthroughs will happen. We'll give them to your kids first – they'll figure them out quickly and then help the adults master 'walking the dog'."

Rachis shook her head and raised her eyebrows. "You've lost me, completely. I can't see how walking a pet animal relates to a small wooden disc."

"Don't worry about it for now. Can we leave this room of little professors and find a stuffed pet animal somewhere nearby? You must, at least, have that: hand-sewn soft toys for babies."

"I understand your description. Of what use are they?"

Jack was at his wit's end. "We're back to your leader's idea of play. Soft toys don't have a purpose. They don't have to do anything, just sit there and let the kid cuddle them."

"Oh, Jack, I wish we had such a 'toy'. It sounds delightful."

"You can regenerate spleens and grow apple trees in the desert, but you can't get me a stuffed puppy?"

"Sorry."

"Can I take flowers instead?"

"Yes, that we can provide."

Rachis procured a bouquet of exotic, fragrant flowers for the disappointed man and pointed General Jack O'Neill down the corridor leading to Alayna's room.


	36. Chapter 36

_So pleased that you enjoyed the toy dialogue and, yes, Jack will most likely add something new to the Aquilian open-trade agreement I'm sure. I can picture Karnak looking through a Toys R Us catalog. I was going to use the final line in this chapter as part of the ending for Chapter 35 but it still seems appropriate here. Thanks so much for your patience and great reviews! I like this story; glad you do too._

_**Heat Chapter 36**_

Alayna had just fed the baby and was enjoying a peaceful moment while Kaya slept in the crib next to her bed. She was about to rise, freshen herself, and walk to the surgical ICU to see her husband. She felt guilty that she was not able to return to his side as quickly as she wanted, but these first 24 hours with her newborn had placed many demands on her. Now that the formal visitations had been done and her request for privacy made known, she was ready to resume her place near Karnak. The maidservant would watch the baby and summon her if Kaya wanted to nurse.

A flash of color caught her attention. Someone was waving a bouquet of flowers through the partially opened door. In the next moment, Jack O'Neill's grinning face was peering out from the flowers.

"Hello, new momma. It's Uncle Jack."

He approached Alayna's bedside and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She was thrilled to see him looking so well. He was not completely recovered from his injuries but, considering the critical conditions of Karnak and Sam, Jack was remarkably intact. She took the beautiful flowers from his hands and breathed in their delicate fragrance.

"Jack, this is so thoughtful. I believe these varieties were cultivated in the environmental outposts. They will really brighten this room."

Jack smiled down at this lovely woman who was glowing in her new maternal role. "You look terrific. Now, where's that baby?"

Alayna motioned him over to the other side of the bed and he got his first glimpse of Kaya. She was swaddled in a small blanket with some type of woven inscription and her little pink face seemed so serene and calm. Her wild dark hair made him laugh.

"She definitely gets her good looks from her mother."

Alayna chuckled too. "I know you'll find this hard to believe, but Karnak was a handsome rake in his youth and his white hair was as dark as Kaya's … and just as unruly."

Self-consciously, Jack rubbed his fingers through his hair. "I know all about unruly hair. This kid's in good company, until we get her daddy in here with her."

The look on Alayna's face quickly changed; sadness and apprehension replaced her ready smile.

"They couldn't save his leg", Alayna whispered.

"I know. But if anyone can rise to a challenge, he can. He'll be dancing before you know it."

"I want to believe that, Jack. He's still fighting the toxins in his system and they haven't been able to control his fever."

"He's got a big heart. He's gonna make it, and so is Sam."

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I've not had time to even inquire about her. What's the latest?"

"She's in surgical ICU, same area as Karnak. Thanks to a certain nurse, I get to be with her while they kinda do what they're doing to Karnak right now: adjusting doohickeys and IV lines and making lots and lots of notes in charts. Your medical team is confident that they can actually regenerate her spleen; our doctors are here and seem to think it will work also. We've gotten permission from our president for the procedure. Sam, of course, doesn't have a clue of just what's happened to her and what we want to do. I'm hoping that I can tell her before the surgery begins. Dr. Lam is consulting with your docs at this very moment to see if we can wake her briefly and explain the situation."

Alayna was totally attentive to Jack's report. _Suddenly, thoughts of Kaya had been replaced with the urgency to connect with Karnak and Sam. The baby was here, healthy and safe. It was time to visit the surgical ICU._

Jack put his hand in the crib and gently patted the sleeping baby. His mood had also changed. _This baby reminded him of another birth, another baby. _ "You're gonna have such an adventure", he said wistfully. Alayna could see the melancholy in his face.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Oh, gosh, she's sleeping and it's been years since I've held an infant."

"Let me do the hard lifting for you." Before Jack could object further, Alayna got up and scooped the sleeping child from her crib, handing her to him.

He tensed. "I don't want to drop her." The baby sighed, a tiny sound of contentment. Alayna giggled and Jack relaxed. He couldn't take his eyes off this sweet little miracle in his arms.

"I'm surprised she's not crying. I usually have that effect on the opposite sex."

"She knows she's in good hands. 'Uncle Jack', eh? I like that; Karnak will too. In many ways, he thinks of you as the brother he never had."

"Well then I'm doubly honored, to have Kaya for a niece and Karnak for a brother."

"You don't have much family, do you, Jack." It was said as a loving statement of fact. The two couples had been friends long enough to have shared early life histories and Alayna was very aware of the painful loss of Jack's son. _She wished that Karnak could see this man holding their child so tenderly right now; it was both brave and touching. She wanted so very much for Jack and Sam to share this same experience one day. She had no doubt that they would make terrific parents.  
_

"No, SG1's been my family." The baby started to stir and Jack found old skills coming back. He started to bounce her and walk a bit. Two dark eyes blinked open and stared at him. He was enthralled.

"Hey, beautiful, come here often?"

Kaya squirmed, scrunched up her face, and started crying.

Jack looked at Alayna in despair. "See? What did I tell you? I really have to work on my pick-up lines."

She laughed and so did he, two friends sharing a private moment over the loud wails of a hungry baby. Jack's presence was the tonic Alayna needed. She took the fidgety baby from his hands and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I guess it's lunchtime, better be going", Jack offered as he turned to leave. Alayna reached out and placed her hand on his arm.

"Jack, we are so blessed to have you and Sam as our friends. You're part of our family now. Why don't I meet you in the surgical ICU after I feed this little one? I want to be with Karnak today but I also want to visit Sam. I want you to give her a message when she awakens."

Jack looked curious but Alayna only smiled back at him and motioned him towards the door. "Let me nurse now. We'll talk in the surgical unit later."

As he walked down the hospital corridor, Jack kept thinking how right it seemed to hold a small baby in his arms again. _He could never replace his son but he could certainly make room in his heart for another child, Sam's child, if she felt the same way too._ _God, she'd make such a beautiful mother. She had so much to give. Their kid would have a brilliant maternal gene pool; on the other side, he would provide fishing poles, toys and stuffed puppies. No little thing. Every kid needs a dog._


	37. Chapter 37

**_Heat Chapter 37_**

Carolyn Lam was waiting for Jack outside Sam's room. She wanted to tell him that the Aquilian doctors had given permission to reduce the drugs in Sam's IV line, thereby giving them a small window of opportunity to converse with her. The SGC anesthesiologist was already at her bedside, monitoring Sam's return to consciousness. Lam and he would watch her vitals as she awakened and became aware of the ventilator. If Sam was able to stay calm, without fighting the ventilator or becoming agitated, Jack could speak to her.

"Are you ready? She should be waking up in about another 10-15 minutes."

Jack nodded and they both entered the room. He was surprised to see so many others already in there with Sam. There was an Aquilian physician along with the SGC anesthesiologist and a nurse. All were hovering over Sam, speaking quietly while the nurse continued to adjust the IVs.

"Why the crowd?" Jack was becoming tense. He didn't think it would do Sam any good to wake up to a room full of white-clad strangers bustling around her.

"Not to worry. Based on Sam's SGC medical records, I brought our own meds to treat her, including narcotics and tranquilizers which should be better tolerated. We are making the transition now as we awaken her. It's good for both the Aquilians and us to monitor her during this critical time. We are going to try to keep her on the earth-based meds for the regeneration surgery and post-op."

"Can't you handle a lot of this by yourself? I thought we'd have more of a private moment with Sam, time to tell her what's going on."

"Jack, in a few minutes, if her vitals are steady, I'll ask the other doctors to leave. The Aquilians are taking notes of Sam's physiology and the influence of the protein marker in her blood. They want to see how we address this problem so they asked to observe while I serve as her primary physician. We're actually trading knowledge. Her surgical incision is being treated by the Aquilian energy beams; I'm learning just how they've developed this advanced technique in healing soft tissue. It's amazing. I can see that Sam's injury and operation will be just the beginning of our medical collaboration. I'll help Dad work out all the preliminary details once we're back at the SGC."

"Dad?"

Carolyn looked at Jack and suddenly realized that he was unaware of the family connection.

"Hank Landry is my father."

"Well, I'll be …" A rapid beep interrupted Jack's reply and sent Lam across the room to check on one of the monitors. She quickly asked for an additional drug to be injected into Sam's IV line. Once the beeping ceased, Lam looked back at Jack and reassuringly said, "It's okay. Waking her up may take a little longer than expected. Why don't you wait in the hall after all?"

Jack reluctantly left the room, wanting nothing else but to be at Sam's side. It sounded selfish but he really wanted to be alone with her when she woke up. He knew that couldn't happen but at least it would be Lam as the attending physician. _So she was Hank's daughter. Well, good for Landry; he must be mighty proud._

* * *

Not far from Sam's room, another patient lay, bathed in a blue light, undergoing his own form of intensive care. Karnak's fever had raged for over 24 hours but now, as Alayna stood by his bedside, the nurse had a bit of good news. The fever was finally abating. A technician drew blood and quickly did a panel which revealed another hopeful sign: an increase in red blood cells and a decrease in the white blood count. The infection was beginning to respond to the massive doses of antibiotics being pumped into the stricken leader. 

The medical staff allowed Alayna to come near enough to tell her husband what she wanted him to know.

"We have a new daughter. I've named her Kaya, the name you chose. She is healthy and has your appetite. She wants to meet her father. I told her that you will be delayed but don't keep us waiting too long. I miss you, my love. Come back to me; come back to us."

Alayna bent and kissed her husband's brow and then placed her hand on his forehead. She looked at the doctors and nurses and remarked, "His forehead does seem to be cooler. When will he regain consciousness?"

The main doctor led her aside and explained, "The President will be kept intubated and sedated for now. There is always the danger of a blood clot or other post-surgical complication. His left leg has been straightened and the fractured bones replaced with titanium. The energy beams will continue to heal the broken skin and the site of the amputation on his right leg. If his fever continues to drop, I am hopeful that we can begin to wean him from the ventilator and bring him around in another 24 to 48 hours."

"May I stay with him when I am not tending the baby?"

The doctor looked at the tired woman and knew that she needed rest. She barely had time to recover from her own labor and was now making a heroic effort to support her husband. He also knew how devoted she was to Karnak. _He would have to be diplomatic about this …_

"Madam, I think it best if you retire to your own room until the President can be moved to a larger recovery suite where we will make accommodations for both you and the baby. I am hoping that his condition will continue to improve and have already given directions for this next phase of recovery. It will be in Karnak's best interest if you regain your own strength the next day or two and will then be better able to assist him in his recuperation. We are constantly at his side and will notify you of any change in his condition. You may stop in for brief periods of observation but he will not be conscious and the staff will be busy around him."

Alayna wanted more than ever to stay with Karnak but had to agree with the doctor that she was, indeed, in need of rest. Just the short walk to his room, coupled by the stress of seeing him on the ventilator, hooked up to so many monitors and lines, had completely exhausted her. Karnak would want her to attend to the baby as her first priority. His fever was lower; he seemed to be making progress. She would rest and prepare for their being together in another day or two. He would need her more than ever in the weeks to come. _She must be strong for him and for the baby._

With a final kiss, she started to leave his room.

"May I have a nurse assist you back to your room, Madam?"

"No, I have one additional stop to make. I will go slowly, thank you."

Alayna closed the door to Karnak's room and leaned back against the wall. She shut her eyes and gathered strength. _She wanted to find her friends._ She was hoping that Sam's condition was stable and that Jack could at least speak with her before the scheduled surgery. She would not intrude upon their time together but she did have one important favor to ask of Jack. 


	38. Chapter 38

_**Heat Chapter 38**_

Carolyn Lam observed her patient, a woman whom she had yet to meet. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. When the new CMO had arrived at SGC, she was given a huge amount of medical data on her fellow soldiers. Carter's file, however, had _priority_ and _confidential_ marked on it and was sitting at the top of the pile. Notes indicated that she was transferring to Area 51 but, because of the unusual nature of her "blended" physiology, her medical records would be archived within the SGC and serve as a case study for any other incidents involving alien possession. Carolyn's background in the military had not fully prepared her for what she was about to read. She had taken this assignment for personal as well as professional reasons. She wanted to see just how her father commanded an elite group of Air Force specialists who were part of off-world missions. _It was the stuff of science fiction._ Full briefings and highest security clearance became part of her preparation for Cheyenne Mountain. Seeing and going through the Stargate for the first time added to her astonishment. As a doctor, she had a good grasp on physical science but the reality of Gate travel and what it did to the human body was almost surreal. She stayed up late at night studying all she could about the SGC and its personnel. SG1, the flagship team, continued to fascinate her. Yet, as she transitioned into the base, they were being disbanded and re-assigned so she never got to meet them. However, she felt as if she had because of what she found in their files. Their many life-threatening encounters with aliens were both frightening and sobering. Time and again, they had made it back under unbelievable odds. She had gained a new sense of respect for the SGC units and for this particular woman soldier who seemed to have had more than her fair share of alien assault and injury.

Lam was grateful that her father had chosen her to provide treatment for Sam Carter. Not only would she get her patient through the next few critical days but she would continue to provide careful screening as Sam's new spleen began to grow and function. Regeneration of living tissue within the human body was a giant leap and Lam was privileged to be part of the clinical experience. She couldn't help but think that, once again, Sam Carter was being placed in a heroic position. The irony was that this brave woman was totally unaware of her predicament. _However, that would be changing soon. _

Sam's last transfusion had been completed and the transfer to earth-based medications was going smoothly. Still, the patient had begun to show signs of agitation and her heart and pulse rates were more elevated as she was being revived. All readings lay within the normal range of response, though, so Carolyn had dismissed the other doctors, keeping the critical-care nurse. Once they regulated these last few minutes of twilight sleep, she would invite Jack back into the room.

* * *

Jack was pacing back and forth. _Why was it taking so long?_

He jumped when a hand touched his back. Turning quickly, he saw Alayna, looking quite tiny in her oversized robe. There were dark shadows under her eyes that he hadn't noticed before. Her fragility drew his mind away from Sam and he hastened to get her a chair. One of the ICU nurses also came over.

"Madam, are you well?" Alayna's wan smile and nod of the head was meant to assure the nurse that she was fine. But neither the nurse nor Jack was convinced. He decided to take charge.

"Why don't you get the First Lady a drink of water, eh? Better yet, that sweet bug juice that tastes like Gatorade."

Alayna chuckled and backed up Jack's request. "Yes, please bring me a large glass of the juice." The nurse turned and went off on her mission. Jack sat down on the floor next to Alayna's chair, sensing that she had something to tell him, but also anxious for news of his friend.

"How's Karnak? What's the latest?"

Alayna sighed, "He's still very critical but the fever is coming down and that's a good sign. They will be keeping him unconscious for a couple more days. I got to tell him about Kaya though. Well, I spoke and prayed that somewhere, wherever he is right now, he got the message."

Jack looked up at this indefatigable woman. Her grace under pressure reminded him a lot of Sam. "He got the message alright; he's got a lot to live for. Besides, I told him in the desert that I had to show him how to diaper a baby. For that alone, he will recover."

Alayna laughed quietly and, as she had earlier in the day, placed her hand on his arm. It was a small but endearing gesture and it meant a lot to Jack. He covered her hand with his and the friends became silent, retreating to their private thoughts for a few moments.

She was the first to speak. "Now tell me about Sam."

"I don't want to get my hopes up too high but considering the fact that she just had a major operation and is going back in for more surgery, she seems to be holding her own. It was a bit crowded in there a few minutes ago, too many people. Funny, when I first saw her like that – the tubes, ventilator, all those IV bags hanging – I was spooked. _I couldn't find Sam. Now, watching her the past day, all I see is Sam._ It's like all the medical stuff has receded to the background and it's just Sam lying there in that bed. I want to look in her eyes, ya know?" Jack looked at Alayna's intent face. "Of course you know. You're going through the same damn thing."

Alayna squeezed his arm. "We're going through this together, Jack. They would want us to support each other."

"Friggin' biplane. Next time, I swear, I'm buying your husband a model-airplane kit. The guy is going to get his kicks flying models for a while … it's a perfect hobby to teach a little kid too. Kaya will love it."

Alayna's eyes moistened. "Jack, we will never tame Karnak. He's such a free spirit and I don't regret his need to live life to the fullest. It's not for many. We, Aquilians, have been tempered by generations of enslavement. I think our generation has begun to relax again and find moments of pure pleasure, like the way you saw us on the dance floor. We love music and it resurrects something good in ourselves. Frankly, though, we take our children far too seriously. Karnak will want Kaya to play."

"I can help there. Believe me. I was looking for a toy for the kid already and couldn't find anything light and fluffy. Just to know, Uncle Jack will be coming back with some important playthings from planet Earth. But Uncle Jack will not buy Karnak a new biplane."

The nurse interrupted their laughter and handed a large cup to Alayna. She put a finger to her lips, reminding them that this was a surgical ICU.

Alayna turned to Jack. "Do you think we'll wake up Sam?"

"I sure hope so" was Jack's mischievous reply. "I can't wait to see those baby blues."

"Jack, I have a favor to ask." Alayna's voice had turned soft and earnest. Jack could tell that she wanted him to pay attention, stop with the light banter.

"What is it?"

"I want you to tell Sam something for me, if she's alert enough to understand what's going on. Okay?"

"Sure. Lam said that, if it goes well, we can probably keep her lucid for an hour or two and then re-introduce meds to put her back under. I know she'll probably be disoriented at first and that's why I'm damn sure I want to be the one who's doing most of the talking. I want her to see a friendly face when she wakes up with that hose in her mouth. Did I tell you I hate ventilators?"

"At least you'll get the chance to calm her and communicate. I wish I could do that with Karnak …" her voice drifted off and Jack felt like an ass for rambling on about waking Sam up. _Alayna was right; they were going through this ordeal together. The least he could do was be more sensitive to her needs too._

"I'm sorry, sometimes I run on without thinking."

Alayna smiled wearily once more. "Karnak often reminded me, 'it's the imperfections in people that we love'."

"And love always finds its way home", Jack added. "The guy is an optimist; I'll give him that."

Alayna returned to the subject at hand. "You know that Kaya has no living grandparents nor aunts and uncles. You and Sam were fighting by our side when our family members were killed in the war of liberation. This child is the beginning of our lineage again. She will carry the stories we tell her of her ancestors - their brave deeds, their sacrifices. However, she has no living sponsors for her naming ceremony. This is an important ritual in our culture. The sponsors are to be blood relatives; if all family members are deceased, then it is written that only those who are linked by deep bonds of friendship may step forward to represent the child and make an offering in the temple in her name. Karnak and I had discussed this when I first got pregnant. We discussed which pair of colleagues would best honor our ancestors and our new child. Jack, we did not take this lightly. We continued to speak about this as the baby grew in my womb. When we knew that you and Sam were coming here to be honored for your many contributions to our planet, we agreed that we would ask you to be the baby's sponsors. We had planned to ask you after the plane trip to the outpost, just before you returned to the Stargate. What made it even more special was the fact that you two had finally declared your love for each other. We were thrilled. We also knew that your commitment to our child would ensure a return for the formal ceremony which is held when the child reaches one month of age. Jack, I can speak for my husband when I say that you and Sam have become kin to us. Aquila is your home too. You have both shed your blood on our soil during the war of liberation and now, once again. You have brought the wonders of science and technology to our people. You have been our staunch defenders and loyal friends. It will honor us immensely if you and Sam will be sponsors for Kaya."

Jack was speechless. _He felt like he was coming in from the cold. There was something so good, so right about Alayna's request._ He got up and gently pulled Alayna from her chair to wrap her in his strong arms.

"If Sam can understand you, tell her about the baby and ask her to stand with you as sponsor."

Jack looked at Alayna and whispered, "It will be _our_ honor I'm sure, but of course, I will ask Sam."

Just then the hospital door opened and Dr. Lam beckoned Jack inside. However, Alayna held onto his arm to reveal one last piece of information.

"It is also the custom to name the child after one of the sponsors. The baby's full name will be Kaya Samantha."

"Now that's one honkin' lovely name." Jack was beaming. "Are you gonna be okay getting back to your room?"

Alayna was feeling stronger and more hopeful by the minute. She could see the joy in Jack's face. She waved him off and walked slowly back to her baby.

The infant nursed greedily while gazing into her mother's tear-stained eyes.

"Oh, Kaya, you will grow up surrounded by love."


	39. Chapter 39

_**Heat Chapter 39**_

_She was drowning, her lungs struggling to take a deep breath but filling with water instead. A feeling of suffocation persisted as blackness enveloped her. She felt herself sinking, pulling away from the light. How could she be underwater and hear voices? What were they telling her? Couldn't they tell she was choking, unable to answer their persistent calls …. _

"I know this is hard to watch but she's coming out of it now and there will be spikes on the monitors and some erratic body movements. She'll be opening her eyes soon and we'll give her a few minutes to focus and adjust. You can talk to her; let her see and hear you – that may help to calm her."

Dr. Lam sought to comfort Jack O'Neill as he stood across from her, looking down at Sam. She could tell that he was becoming anxious as he watched the agitated eye and arm movements of his companion. _Companion. _ Lam surmised that there was a much deeper bond between the two. She would have to speak to her father; after all, he did replace O'Neill and probably had a better idea of the status of the couple's relationship. Jack wanting to give his blood even though he was injured himself spoke volumes to her. _It would not be the first time that a commanding officer fell in love with a subordinate._ She hoped that things would work out for them, but first things would have to work out for her patient. _First things, first._

Jack watched Sam's eyelids flutter and her arms and legs jerk and he wanted to reach out and hold her. Instead, he held the side rail of her bed, his hands white-knuckled and tense.

"Jack, I need you to be calm, strong for her. Can you do that?"

Jack had not taken his eyes from Sam since he came to her bedside. "What? Oh, yeah, don't worry about me. I'll give her what she needs. Just wake her up."

"She's almost there."

_The dark, black water was cold, so cold. She just wanted to breathe, to draw in one large breath. There was someone near her now, someone lifting her up. It was getting lighter … a bright light above her. Many voices … one voice. A man's voice …_

"Sam, come on. Open your eyes. Look at me!"

Sam's eyes shot open and the world started to spin. She blinked at the harsh light glaring down at her. _The voice was still speaking … she knew that voice ….  
_

"Sam, that's it. It's okay. You're safe. Look here - look at me. Try to focus."

_Oh God, she still couldn't breathe! Something was in her mouth, gagging her …._

Dr. Lam had already restrained Sam's wrists so that she couldn't reach for the ventilator tubing. Now she tried to reassure the struggling woman.

"Sam. My name is Dr. Lam. You are coming out of anesthesia. Everything is going well. You can't breathe on your own right now; we have you hooked to a ventilator. Try not to fight it."

There was a crescendo of beeps and tones from the monitors as Sam tried to pull herself free. Lam turned to the nurse and told her to inject another med into one of the IV lines. In the meantime, the doctor placed her hand firmly on Sam's uninjured shoulder and told her again not to struggle. "Try to breathe with the machine; look at me or look at Jack. Just stay with us until your heart rate slows a bit and the machine continues to support you. Jack's been waiting for you to open your eyes."

_Jack!_ Sam looked from the doctor to the somewhat blurry figure on the other side of the bed. A deep, warm voice greeted her.

"Hey sleepy head, you had us all worried. The worst is over though and you're gonna be okay. You just need a bit more doctorin' and we'll have you home before you know it."

Jack could see Sam's body going slack and her eyes glazing a bit. He looked up at Dr. Lam.

"We added a mild tranquilizer for the time being. It helps the patient adjust to the ventilator, takes the edge off. Give it a couple minutes; Sam will be able to understand better and respond."

Lam then addressed her patient once again. She bent down and slowly informed her, "the medicine will relax you, let you breathe in unison with the machine. Don't try to inhale deeply; let the ventilator do the work."

Sam listened and tried to follow Lam's directions. It was hard to balance her natural urge to breathe against a machine that was pushing air into her lungs. _And why was she so cold?_ She started to shake.

Lam saw the trembling and reacted quickly to Sam's distress. "Nurse, bring some heated blankets; I'll watch the monitors."

Jack decided to offer his own remedy. "Sam, think of something hot. The desert heat, eh? Remember how hot we felt, lying there roasting in that noonday sun waiting to be rescued? And the heat from the fire at night … wish I could climb into bed with you right now."

Lam looked at him critically.

"Doc, I mean she's got the chills and I want to warm her up for cryin' out loud."

Sam was following the conversation and started to relax. She knew that Jack was really trying to help and she saw that Lam couldn't quite figure him out. If she didn't have this damn thing in her mouth, she would have laughed.

The nurse returned with heated blankets and the warmth permeated her body. Her eyes were focusing more clearly now and she could see Jack's face better. _There was something different about his face but she couldn't quite remember what had changed. She was too tired to remember much of anything. Her lungs were straining and her body ached. She couldn't even remember how she got here. Her eyes had cleared but her mind was still a blur._

Lam was pleased to see that the tranquilizer had the desired effect. Sam had stopped struggling and seemed more receptive to what was happening. The tremors had also stopped and her vital signs were more stable. Jack remained quietly attentive and also seemed to relax a bit. _Time to debrief the patient._

"Sam, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Can you blink once for 'yes', and twice for 'no'? Do you understand my instructions?"

Sam blinked once and kept her eyes on the doctor.

"Good, fine. Do you know where you are?"

Two blinks.

"You're in an intensive-care unit on the planet of Aquila. Do you remember how you got here?"

Two additional blinks and a confused stare.

At this point, Carolyn Lam invited Jack to join in the session. He was hoping she would. Jack leaned forward and took Sam's hand. _Her fingers were icy cold even though she had stopped shaking._

"Can we remove the restraints on her wrists?" he pleaded.

Carolyn spoke to Sam again. "We had your hands tied down to prevent you from pulling on the ventilator. You will not try to remove the breathing tube in your mouth if I unbind your hands, right?"

One blink and a somewhat more alert look. The doctor released the straps and Jack took both Sam's hands in his. He was careful not to disturb her IV lines but wanted to provide physical warmth.

"She's still cold."

Lam responded. "Let's place another heated blanket over her arms and hands this time. Her body is still experiencing some post-op stress."

She looked back at Sam. "You're doing fine. Keep staying calm and concentrate on us rather than your breathing. I know it's not easy."

Sam acknowledged the doctor's words with one blink. Jack also felt her squeeze his hand and that secretly elated him. The nurse covered Sam with the extra blanket as Jack reluctantly withdrew his hand, but not until he gave Sam a reciprocal squeeze. Her eyes blinked twice. Jack got the message. "Can I keep my hand under the covers, doc?" Sam blinked once in Lam's direction. The doctor almost smiled at their adolescent behavior. _They had survived a plane crash and all they seemed to be thinking about was holding hands! _ She nodded her okay.

Jack reached back under the blanket and found a warmer hand to hold. _Sam was doing better._ It felt good to be connected as he spoke to her about the plane crash and their ordeal in the desert. He just covered the main points and did not want to unduly upset her. He conveniently left out Karnak's severe injuries knowing that she had enough to comprehend. Both he and Dr. Lam took turns explaining the severe bleeding, her abdominal surgery, and the arrival of Landry and the SGC medical team. Jack continued to stroke Sam's wrist under the covers as the information unfolded.

"Your spleen had ruptured and you were losing a dangerous amount of blood. The Aquilian doctors were able to save some of the undamaged tissue from your spleen after they removed it. They can regenerate your spleen if you allow it. This is why you have been kept sedated and on the ventilator – in order to return to the operating room. Since this procedure has never been performed on a Tau'ri, we have gotten permission from SGC and the President. Do you understand everything we're telling you?"

Sam blinked once and grasped Jack's hand firmly. Her mind was starting to clear and she wasn't sure she liked what she was hearing. _Regeneration. New spleen. Alien procedure. _

Jack seemed to read her mind. "It's never been done on a human but they've had great success among their own people and with the Tok'ra. They think you're a good candidate for regeneration, Sam. Doctor Lam has been regulating your meds carefully and she's the one now in charge since she's the new CMO back home. She'll watch your six during the operation. A new spleen will keep you safer from future infection, keep you healthier in the long run. That's what we want for you, what _I _want for you - a long, happy, healthy life. Are you up to taking the chance?"

Sam's mind was reeling from all the information. _She started to remember remnants of the plane crash and being in great pain as a white light engulfed them but she couldn't remember everything … what had happened to Karnak? Yes, he was injured too. Alayna. Was she with them? It hurt to think so hard. She had almost bled to death and the Aquilian doctors had removed her spleen. She could live without a spleen but Jack and Dr. Lam were asking her to agree to an alien technology, a new method of regeneration. Why was that so important? She wanted everyone to leave. She was tired and didn't want to make any life-altering decisions. She wanted to be alone._

Sam pulled her hand away from Jack and closed her eyes. Both Jack and Lam waited for the expected blinking. Instead, she kept her eyes shut. Monitors started to beep again as her heart and pulse rates quickened. Lam was concerned.

"Sam, open your eyes. Look at me. We've given you a lot to digest. I'm sorry. It's just that we want you to consent to what we've proposed. Once we're back on Earth, I will continue to check on your recovery. If all goes well, we will then share your case with our broader medical community who will begin learning how to apply this science of regeneration to a wider population. This can be the start of a landmark scientific movement, a new paradigm which will provide great hope for many kinds of injuries and diseases. Someone has to go first. We want you to be the pioneer."

Jack retrieved her hand beneath the blanket and held it while he spoke to her in a low, emotion-laden voice. "Sam, do this for _us_. I'll be here keeping you company when you get back from surgery. We've got a lot of plans to make. And you've got a new baby to meet."

_Baby?_ Sam's mind tried to wrap itself around Jack's words and, suddenly, some of the missing pieces settled into place. _Alayna! Omigod, Alayna was having a child.  
_

Eyes opened wide and peered at both Jack and Lam. Sam raised her brows and waited for Jack to read her mind.

"Yes! It's all okay. Alayna had a baby girl; mom and daughter are safe and sound. I'm Uncle Jack."

In an instant, Sam's troubled eyes turned mellow. _Alayna had her baby. How wonderful! 'Uncle Jack' – just like the man to make himself an honorary uncle. _

"Lots going on, Sam, while you decided to play Sleeping Beauty. The doc says we can keep you awake for a little while longer and I'd like to tell you more about the baby. But first, are you okay with this whole spleen thing, going through with the operation?"

Again, Sam's eyes clouded with concern and Carolyn Lam spoke up. "Sam, listen carefully. This is not any type of alien transplant. The doctors are using only your own tissue to begin the regeneration process in the lab and then transplant back into your body. Risk of organ rejection will be very low, practically nil. Will you agree to the surgery?"

After a brief pause, Sam gave the definitive one blink. _There were other things on her mind now. She wanted to hear about Alayna and the baby and … Karnak._

Dr. Lam acknowledged the one blink as a confirmation.

"Sam, that's great. We can go ahead and schedule for tomorrow morning. We'll be prepping you later but I can let you stay awake for another hour or two if it doesn't tire you out. I'll try to make you more comfortable but because of your post-op condition, I can only raise the bed a little." Lam motioned to the nurse who adjusted the bed, allowing Sam to sit slightly more upright. Once settled, she brought her hands out from the covers and started to make a circular motion. Lam knew exactly what she wanted. "Yes, I think you'll be able to use a pencil and note pad to communicate better with Jack."

After the writing instruments had been procured and her vital signs re-checked, Lam and the nurse discreetly took their leave. "We'll leave you two alone for a bit. The nurse will be right outside."

Jack O'Neill reached over and planted a kiss on Sam's forehead. "You're a knockout, even in a hospital gown. I was gonna say 'you leave me breathless' but given your situation, it's probably a poor choice of words."

Sam Carter simply shook her head and scribbled shakily on the pad. She handed the message to Jack and closed her eyes.

"Enough with the jokes. Tell me about the baby."


	40. Chapter 40

_Short, but sweet ... _

_**Heat Chapter 40**_

"Well, she's got lots of hair, dark and kinda sticks up … cute. And she really looks at you as if she understands what's going on. I know that sounds crazy; she's only a day old but there's something special about this kid. I bet she's gonna be a scientist and a real genius like her momma." Jack glanced up at Sam and had a sudden thought. "Or like you."

Sam listened as Jack described his first impressions of Alayna and Karnak's child. His tired face lit up talking about the infant and how Alayna let him hold her. She was exhausted herself and the stress of the ventilator and the drugs were making it hard to focus. Yet, she found it encouraging to see Jack so engaged about a baby. His lopsided grin made her feel good, even with the burden of IV lines and tubes snaking in and out of her.

Sam wrote a couple words on the pad and Jack leaned over to see what she had written.

"What's her name?"

"It's Kaya … Kaya Samantha."

Sam's raised eyebrows and wide eyes showed her surprise.

"Yeah, how about that? They're naming the kid after you."

Sam was not sure she was hearing Jack clearly and continued to stare. _The baby would have her name?_

Jack reached for Sam's hand and continued on. "Alayna says that the baby needs two sponsors for her naming ceremony. She and Karnak want us to stand up for Kaya, sorta like godparents, eh? The baby usually carries one of the sponsor's names. Since she's a girl, you get the honor."

Sam wrote on the pad. "I'm speechless."

Jack didn't miss a beat and pointed to the ventilator. "Yes, you sure are."

Sam hit him playfully although raising her arm took more energy than she expected. She had to put her head back and close her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Sam nodded affirmatively and kept her eyes closed. She was trying to fathom all the many things that were happening – her injury, operation, Alayna's baby, and the honor of being connected to this new little creature whom she had yet to meet. It was mind boggling and she still wasn't thinking clearly.

"Sam?" Jack touched her arm, not sure whether she was experiencing pain or needed the nurse.

Sam opened her eyes and saw his anxious face. She reached out again for his hand and tapped it gently. Then she scribbled on the pad.

"I'm okay; don't worry. It's just so much to take in. When does all this happen – with the baby?"

"Oh, there's a formal ceremony when Kaya is a month old, plenty of time for you to heal and get well. You're okay with this, right. Alayna wanted me to ask you."

"You and I as sponsors. I'm game if you are. It's a lovely gesture on their part."

Jack grinned. "Good, then it's settled. I'll tell Alayna later once you're tucked in for the night."

A small ripple of pain raced across Sam's chest and she tried to reposition herself. She was ready for more drugs and the oblivion that would follow. Yet, there was something else she wanted to ask Jack … _yes, Karnak. He must be over-the-moon with delight at the birth of the baby._

She reached for the pad again.

"What does Karnak think of his new daughter?"

A shadow crossed Jack's face; his dark eyes turned sad. _He knew it was just a matter of time before Sam asked about the critically injured man but he wasn't sure if this was the best time to be honest with her. She was in such a vulnerable state; he wanted to keep it light if he could._

"Hey, Karnak couldn't be with Alayna for the delivery. Doctors are still working on his legs. He's a bit out of it right now, on a ventilator like you. I'm the substitute _daddy_."

Another wave of fatigue rolled over Sam. She was disturbed at the news about Karnak but pleased that Jack was supporting Alayna. _She couldn't wait to see him with the baby. It would be a new experience, seeing Jack with an infant. It would be a new experience for her as well. She wondered what it would feel like for both of them to be involved in this baby's life._

One more written note. "I can't wait to see you with the baby, 'daddy'."

"Actually, it's a lot like riding a bike – old skills you don't forget. I'm ready for the diaper-and-burp detail until Karnak can take over." Jack winked at her and saw that she was fading fast. He got up and tenderly pushed her hair back from her forehead.

"I think it's time for you to go to dreamland. When you wake up, the worst will be over. You'll have a new spleen and I'll be here at your side. You're doing a brave thing, Sam. I'm proud of you."

Sam was too tired to write more but squeezed Jack's hand instead. Their eyes met as he kissed her fingers.

"I'm going to get the doc. I'll hang around until you go under. You're gonna get through this fine and soon you'll be holding that new baby."

Within an hour, Sam Carter was sedated and resting peacefully. Jack had watched as Dr. Lam skillfully controlled the drug-induced slumber and then ushered him out of the room as they began to prep the patient for early-morning surgery.

"She should have a good night, Jack. Get some rest yourself. Tomorrow will be quite a busy day."

Jack walked down the hallway, thinking only of Sam. _Sam holding Kaya._ Somehow, that thought alone buoyed up his spirit.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Heat Chapter 41**_

Jack was so pre-occupied with his thoughts of Sam that he failed to notice a white-clad figure approaching. In fact, he passed the woman and kept walking.

"Jack!"

He turned and saw Nurse Rachis standing there, hands on hips. Her perplexed look brought him back to reality.

"Hey. Sorry, I was thinking about …"

"Sam, of course. I hear the regeneration surgery is scheduled for tomorrow morning. How is she doing?"

Jack happily related the good news of communicating with Sam and his earlier visit with Alayna and Kaya.

"Wow, you've been busy. However, you are still my patient, at least until tomorrow, and Dr. Marius wants you back in bed." Rachis could see the fatigue in the man's face, now coupled with a disappointed look.

"I just want to say goodnight to Alayna and the baby."

"Jack, why don't you call it a night? You look ready to drop."

"Nah, I'm past the fainting stage, too much to think about." He appreciated this woman's concern and tried to reassure her. "Don't worry. It's all good stuff." He started walking toward Alayna's room.

Rachis had no choice but to follow him, shaking her head. "You are one stubborn man. I shouldn't let you do this but I will, on one condition: ten-minute curfew, with me waiting in the hall."

He turned and gave her a sheepish grin. "Thanks, warden."

She couldn't help but smile back. "Maybe you'll sleep better."

* * *

Alayna had just finished nursing Kaya and was still settled in a rocking chair as Jack walked in the door. She and the baby were framed in the warm glow of the dimmed lights and, for a fleeting moment, Jack remembered a scene from his past … _Sarah nursing Charlie_.

He walked quietly over to mother and child. Alayna looked up at him and whispered so as not to awaken the baby.

"I'm glad you stopped back. Were you able to talk to Sam?"

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and, ever so gently, patted the baby's head. The soft feel of her silken hair eased the ache in his heart. He wound a tiny strand of hair around his calloused finger. _This child would not bring Charlie back but this child would lead him to the future, perhaps to another child, yet to be born._

Jack refocused and answered Alayna. "We had time together. Sam was alert enough to hear about the baby. She seemed quite surprised about the baby's name … surprised and honored." Jack stopped staring at the baby and looked at his friend.

"We'll come back next month to sponsor the baby. You'll never have to worry about Kaya. We'll be her guardians, _always_."

Alayna pressed Jack's hand and, as if on cue, Kaya opened her sleepy eyes and yawned. Her dark eyes found Jack's face. He silently asked for permission and Alayna transferred the baby to his arms. Once again, he walked and bounced her. The baby made cooing noises and latched on to Jack's finger.

"Kaya, it's Uncle Jack. Let me tell you about your daddy and your sponsor, Sam …"

There was a soft knock and Nurse Rachis peeked in. Alayna was smiling and getting herself into bed while Jack was holding the baby and talking quietly to her. It was an endearing scene. _Rachis thought to herself that Samantha Carter was one lucky woman._

She apologized to the First Lady for the intrusion but explained that she was claiming her wayward patient. She then turned to Jack.

"Your ten minutes are up. Time to get back to your room."

Jack looked down at Kaya and exclaimed, "Strong women. What's a guy to do?"

The baby seemed to hear him. Jack turned to Rachis and Alayna in amazement. "She smiled!"

Rachis took the baby from Jack and placed her in the crib. "It's just gas."

Alayna laughed aloud and wished Jack a good night as Rachis escorted him out the door.

* * *

Jack looked in the mirror as he shaved his stubbled face. The scar across his nose was barely discernible thanks to Aquilian technology, and the bruising around his eyes had also improved. Nonetheless, he still wondered what Sam Carter saw in him. He had slept surprisingly well but was upset that he wasn't awakened in time to see Sam transported to the OR. Rachis said that it was in his best interest to get the extra sleep and that Dr. Lam would come out to brief him as soon as the surgery was over. It would be a long day. 

The good news was that Dr. Marius had signed his release. Nurse Rachis then led him to his new "guest quarters". The Aquilian VIP suite reminded him of a stay in a five-star hotel on earth. The clinical impersonality of his former hospital room was replaced with a large bed, draped windows, a sofa, desk, computer, small kitchenette and adjoining bath. Fresh clothes were laid out on the bed and personal grooming items left in the bathroom. Rachis handed him a note on her way out.

"Jack, I want you to be as comfortable as possible while our doctors and yours tend to Sam. Thanks for being such a loyal friend to me, Karnak, and the baby. Alayna."

There was a knock on the door and Hank Landry stepped in. He was in full uniform and looked like he was ready for departure.

"Wanted to drop by and say goodbye. I'm needed back at SGC and everything seems to be under control here. Just to be cautious, I've had a few units of Sam's blood type delivered even though doctors don't think they'll need it. We can keep in touch via the communications device on your computer."

Hank looked around the room. "Not bad, first class all the way. They must know you're a General, eh?"

Jack shook his colleague's hand. "Thanks for everything, Hank. Sam and I owe you."

Landry fixed his eyes on the man he was replacing. "You know, Jack, I think SGC owes you and Sam. You've given above and beyond to our planet for almost ten years. I think that you and your _former_ 2IC deserve some extended personal leave; so does the President. He's agreed to postpone your new assignments for the next two months. Sam will need some time to recuperate and you both may need some time together, to figure out just where you're headed … besides Area 51 and Washington DC." Hank placed his hand on Jack's shoulder and gave him a conspiratorial wink.

* * *

The day was filled with diversions, Kaya providing most of them. Alayna knew Jack's need to be busy so waved her nursemaid away and let him help bathe and change the baby. He shampooed and poured warm water over the baby's head while Alayna held her wriggling body. 

"Your first bath. Sorry we couldn't wait for your father but Uncle Jack did just fine."

Alayna wrapped the wet infant in a soft towel and handed her to Jack. He held her close, supporting her head as he carried her against his shoulder. He could feel the strength in her as she tried to pick up her head.

"This kid wants to see what's going on. Look at this. Can't keep still, just like her father." Jack carefully raised her a bit higher so that two intense eyes peeked out from over his shoulder.

Alayna was delighted to watch this man take such pleasure in her child. She knew in her heart that she and Karnak had made the right decision to ask him and Sam to be Kaya's sponsors.

* * *

Throughout the day, Aquilian medical staff came to Alayna's room to keep both her and Jack informed of their loved ones' conditions. It was as if Kaya's arrival had brought with it a healing turn of events. Both Karnak and Sam continued to fight their way back to recovery. 

Dr. Lam, looking tired but relieved, was finally able to deliver the words that Jack had been waiting to hear.

"The worst is over. Sam came through the surgery with no major complications. Her new spleen seems to be functioning and her vital signs are strong. By tomorrow, if she has an uneventful 24 hours, we may be able to wean her from the ventilator. She will continue to undergo Aquilian radiant-energy transduction which will promote rapid healing of her incision and enable maximum regeneration of the spleen."

Jack only heard the first sentence; it was all he needed. At his insistence, he was allowed to sit by Sam's bedside late into the night and was there the next morning when she began to awaken. Her eyes found him as she struggled back to consciousness. _He was lifting her from the void once again, bringing her back from the darkness_. But this time she did not panic. His eyes told her what she already knew. _He would be there for her …__ always_.


	42. Chapter 42

_Gentle readers, I am LOL as this was supposed to be the final chapter, the epilogue. However, my Muse decided that she wasn't quite done with Jack and Sam … enjoy!_

_**Heat Chapter 42 **_

"I guess we'll have to tell her about this one day when she's old enough to understand what all the fuss was about."

Jack O'Neill had to fairly shout into Samantha Carter's ear to get her attention. The woman was gazing at the baby in her arms as dignitaries and citizens filed into the cavernous temple amidst the celebratory flourish of trumpets and chorus.

They made a striking couple in their blue dress uniforms, standing ramrod straight while supporting the newest citizen of Aquila. The baby was dressed in a long white gown and seemed to enjoy all the music and excitement. Her deep eyes darted about the temple, often returning to her sponsors' smiling faces.

Standing next to the woman he loved, Jack could not have felt prouder if this child were his own. The past month had been a month of recovery and renewal for Sam. It was also the beginning of an intimate dialogue which gave birth to new dreams and commitments.

Returning now for Kaya's naming ceremony seemed so appropriate. The planet was rejoicing not just for this child but also for the restoration of her father as leader.

Karnak, adorned in robes representing the planet's vibrant colors of blue and gold, stood at the top of the massive stone steps welcoming all who entered. Alayna, attired in more subtle shades of blue and gold, stood at his side. The man was unstoppable. He had just been fitted with a bionic prosthesis and should have been sitting down but chose to stand instead, greeting his people and the visitors from other planets. His expressive face was paler and thinner but his heart was still as large as his generous spirit.

"Is she getting heavy?" Jack was worried that Sam was tiring. This was her first public event since the accident and, even though she seemed fine, he knew that her former stamina had not yet returned. Standing here at the front of the temple with a squirming baby would not have been so hard if there were less pomp and circumstance and guests. But Karnak being Karnak, his daughter's naming ceremony had to be a momentous occasion.

Sam smiled up at Jack; she was feeling the strain. "Do you want to hold her?"

As he took Kaya from her arms, he could not help but remark, "Can you imagine what her first birthday will look like? Karnak will probably add another wing to this temple." Sam started to giggle and had to turn her back for a brief moment to regain her composure.

At last, the community was seated and the high priestess led Karnak and Alayna up the main aisle while the choir chanted a beautiful, stately hymn. Karnak walked slowly but with much dignity. He held onto Alayna's arm and used a ceremonial staff in his other hand. The crowd stood and clapped as the President and First Lady passed. At the foot of the high altar, Jack and Sam waited with the baby.

When the parents and priestess stood in front of Jack and Sam, the trumpeters played a short fanfare which echoed off the domed ceiling. The Aquilians roared their approval and then the priestess turned and signaled for all to retake their seats. The music stopped and an anticipatory silence filled the temple.

From the sides of the altar came several groups of children bearing baskets of flowers and earthenware jars. The children were dressed in white robes and had circlets of flowers in their hair.

At the priestess's direction, the girls scattered flower petals around Karnak and Alayna, Jack and Sam and Kaya. The boys stood in front of the priestess with the small unopened jars.

The woman now raised her hands and led the prayers of invocation.

"Oh Gaia, goddess of Life and Wisdom, we bring before you a new soul to be named on this day of initiation into our community. Receive her and bless her all the days of her life."

The crowd, as one, responded, "So be it."

"Oh Gaia, goddess of Truth and Benevolence, bless the parents of this child that they may guide her in the path of righteousness and honor."

Again, from the assembly, "So be it."

"Oh Gaia, our Hope and our Refuge, bless those who stand here as sponsors for this child. May they ever support her on her journey."

"So be it."

The priestess now turned to Karnak and Alayna and asked, "What name do you bestow upon this child?"

Together, they replied, "Kaya Samantha."

The holy woman beckoned another boy from the side of the altar and took a brass container from his hands. She then opened one of the jars and placed its content into the brass urn. Soon, the smell of incense filled the air as the priestess walked around both couples and the baby swinging the container.

"I call upon Gaia to bless and purify this child, her parents and her sponsors. From this day forward, she shall be known as Kaya Samantha."

Kaya, who had settled peacefully into the crook of Jack's arm, now started getting restless. Her little nose was inhaling a strange new fragrance and she opened her eyes to peer at Jack as if to say, "Just what is going on?"

The priestess took the remaining ceramic jar and dipped her fingers into it. She approached Jack and placed dabs of oil on the baby's forehead, hands and feet. Kaya was definitely getting annoyed. Sam couldn't help but notice and moved to take the squirming infant from Jack, placing her over her shoulder. She continued patting Kaya's back, trying to head off pending disaster. Jack shifted and started to wiggle his fingers in back of Sam to get the baby's attention.

In the meantime, the priestess intoned the final dedication, "Kaya Samantha, may your spirit ever rise to lofty ideals and your anointed body be grounded in justice and peace."

The assembly stood and loudly proclaimed, "So be it."

The choir erupted into song and the trumpets blared as a great shout arose from the crowd, and from Kaya. She screamed and grew red as the community filed past Karnak and Alayna, Jack and Sam. Sam's face was almost as red as the baby's and she suddenly felt faint. Jack retrieved Kaya and tried to comfort the baby as people reached out to touch her and offer individual blessings. Sam moved shakily to the back of the altar, sat down and lowered her head. She soon heard a familiar voice and looked up into the face of Carolyn Lam, standing there with a cup of water. General Landry was standing in back of her, looking just as concerned as his daughter.

Sam felt mortified as Carolyn reached to take her pulse. The water was cool and seemed to help her regain her balance. She was going to stand up but Lam sat down next to her and advised that she just take it easy.

"I didn't know that you both were coming."

Hank spoke up, "Wouldn't miss it for the world. We've now opened medical negotiations on several different fronts, Sam, all because of your operation. It's a good-will gesture to be here today. Carolyn says you're coming along fine." He looked at his daughter as if to have her reassure him.

"Dad, I'm sure this fainting spell isn't related to the new spleen. It won't hurt, though, for you to come in for some tests when we get back home. Okay?"

Sam was outnumbered and merely shook her head. "Yeah, okay."

Within a few more minutes, their little group was joined by Jack and Sergeant Walter Harriman. Sam now felt completely embarrassed and a bit confused.

"Walter? Jack, what's up? Did Karnak invite the entire SGC?"

Jack was glad to see that the color in Sam's face was returning to normal. He reached down and helped her up.

"I asked Walter to come. He had some packages to bring for me, a special delivery. Kaya's presents. Don't you remember what we talked about?"

Suddenly, she understood. "Oh, _that_."

"Alayna and Karnak have taken the baby and are on their way to the reception. Think you're up to it?"

Sam was smiling broadly. _God bless Walter Harriman._ She couldn't wait to see Karnak and Alayna's reaction to their daughter's presents.

"Let's go."


	43. Chapter 43

_The never-ending story goes on … let's backtrack a bit before we attend the reception. Thanks so much for your enthusiasm!_

_**Heat Chapter 43**_

The mood in Aquila was festive and jubilant. Throngs of happy citizens walked the short distance from the temple to the university campus where, once again, the Hall of Science was holding another celebratory event. It was hard to believe that Sam and Jack were feted for their contributions to this planet only one month before. So much had happened in such a brief time …

Once Sam had been released from the Aquilian medical facility, she returned to the SGC infirmary with Dr. Lam. There, she was kept under further observation until Carolyn was sure that nothing was amiss. Her new spleen was functioning well, the broken shoulder continued to knit properly, and all major healing of soft tissue had already transpired. Jack continued to be a regular visitor at the infirmary until her release. He then became a fixture at her house as both of them began to take a closer look at their relationship.

The days flew by and now they were back to sponsor the baby. The couple had arrived early enough to visit with the infant and her proud parents before the ceremony. Jack reached for Kaya as soon as he saw her. Sam watched in awe as the future Director of Homeworld Security made strange cooing noises and silly faces at the bundle in his arms.

Kaya had grown in these few short weeks and Jack was convinced, indeed, that she was smiling at him. Sam, not having as much experience in the baby department, was a bit skeptical.

"Jack, I don't think cognitive development kicks in that fast. The expressions on her face are probably just part of her neural reflex system."

Jack stood his ground. "She remembers me. Look, look! There she goes again. It's a smile for her Uncle Jack."

The baby burped just as Sam gazed at her face. Alayna chuckled and Sam shook her head. "See, it's just gas."

Jack exclaimed, "You too?!" He spoke so loudly that he startled the baby and she started to wail.

Karnak shouted, "What are you doing to my baby?" from the other room. Alayna and Sam were now convulsing with laughter as Jack paced and tried to quiet the fretful infant.

"Here, give her to me - she didn't have breakfast." Alayna rescued Uncle Jack and sent him off to keep Karnak company while she nursed Kaya and caught up with Sam. Both women had much to talk about beside the baby. Sam was still interested in collaborating with Alayna on a joint science project at the university and she wanted to share her opinion of a recent journal article she read while recuperating. Their private time, however, was continually interrupted by Karnak and Jack peeking into the room. In exasperation, Alayna finished nursing the baby and suggested that daddy and Uncle Jack dress her for the ceremony. Karnak had been hobbling about on his new leg and the crutches made it awkward for him to hold Kaya so Jack retrieved the infant from Alayna's arms. Both men were grinning like Cheshire cats.

"She has to be bathed. I'll put her ceremonial gown on the bed. You two up to this?" Jack had already put the baby on her changing table and was taking off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves.

"Piece o' cake."

"Good. Sam and I will be in the study, talking about quarks and naquadah reactors."

"Go, go."

Karnak began running water in the baby's bathinette. It was quite an elaborate piece of equipment. Water bubbled up from the base of the small tub which could be lowered to accommodate Karnak's need to be seated. There were plush towels and lotions nearby. Karnak settled himself into position while Jack un-diapered Kaya and removed her little shirt and booties. The baby kept watching him as he hummed to her.

"What is that melody?" inquired Karnak.

"Oh, it's the Air Force anthem … 'off we go into the wild blue yonder, climbing high into the sun'." Kaya kicked and gurgled.

"I must put it on my list for the next download of your galaxy's music. It sounds like a Sousa march. I love Sousa, such spirited music. Your Tau'ri composers have done well."

"Come to think of it, you might like all our military anthems. I'll make sure you get them."

Jack brought the baby to her bath and started to lower her.

"Wait!" Karnak dipped his elbow into the water. "Yes, it's just right."

"You're getting the hang of this, aren't you?" Jack remarked as he held the baby while Karnak lathered her. Kaya seemed to enjoy the warm water and became quite still. Her dark eyes followed whoever was speaking.

"Jack, I have waited all my life for this. I can never tire of looking at her, the newness of her. I thank Gaia daily for this gift. My joy is doubled when I watch Alayna with her. This is the way a man should grow old, surrounded by his wife and children."

"No argument there."

Karnak inquired, "How are things with you and Sam? Have you had the chance to make any plans?"

"We've just about scratched the surface on the important stuff, what with her being so badly injured and the operation. I've been giving her some space."

The baby's feet started splashing in the water.

"Don't wait too long, Jack. How much longer before you take on your new assignments?"

"We both have one more month of personal leave. Landry knows about us; he's supportive and wants us to figure something out before we go back on active duty. I'm planning to take her up to my cabin when we get back from here. Funny, we found all kinds of excuses to run from each other in the past; now we both want to sit, talk, and really decide what happens next. I know I'm ready to be a husband and a father; I'm not quite sure if the timing is right for Sam."

"Really?"

"Didn't you notice? She's off with Alayna talking quantum physics. I have this feeling that her professional career is just about to take off and I really want to see that happen. God, she deserves that."

"She deserves you too, Jack, and a family. Both of you deserve that."

"I can wait. Besides, we both have Kaya to fuss over now. I want Sam to get used to this whole 'being a parent' thing. I know she'll make a terrific mother but I think she has some doubts. I don't want to rush her."

The men finished bathing the baby in silence. Jack drew the baby from the water as Karnak unfolded a large towel. He gave Kaya to her father who gently wrapped her and then handed her back to Jack.

"I'm still getting used to balancing on two legs again. Why don't you put her on the bed for me? I'll catch up with you both in a couple minutes." Karnak began to pull himself out of the chair and reach for his crutches.

Jack could feel the heat of the baby's body even through the towel. Her little face was pink from her warm bath. Before he could place her on the bed, however, he felt a new sensation of liquid warmth. The bottom of the towel was suddenly soaking wet. He gingerly held her away from his white shirt and dress pants, hoping that he took preventive action in time.

"Oops, she didn't wait for her diaper."

Karnak grabbed a diaper and shirt from the wardrobe on his way over. He then sat down heavily on the bed and began to dress his daughter while Jack checked the front of his clothes. Luckily, he came up dry.

Jack was watching the new father fold the diaper and had to speak up. "You're pretty good but let me show you something better. If I remember correctly, it's all about laying down maximum ground cover in strategic territory."

Karnak, about to pin the diaper, looked up. Jack walked over to the wardrobe, picked up another diaper, and proceeded to demonstrate.

"See, it's a matter of boy versus girl. If it were a little guy, you'd take this diaper and double-fold like this and place it up front; with Kaya, you double-fold the diaper and place it in back. More absorbent, longer lasting, baby's more comfy."

Karnak was grateful for the new knowledge. "You did promise to show me how to diaper a baby, Jack. I'm glad you made good on your word."

"No problem, it's just a matter of knowing the plumbing. You would have figured it out sooner or later without me."

"Jack, hold her up so I can get this dress on." Karnak took the white gown and guided it down over her head as Jack held Kaya on his lap. The baby was being surprisingly good, still gazing back and forth at her daddy and Uncle Jack as the men talked. Karnak was placing tiny white sandals on the baby's feet. The shoes would be removed later for the ceremony but he wanted to keep her warm.

The baby's thick hair was almost dry and needed some attention. Jack was the first to notice. "Do you have a brush?"

"Over there on top of the wardrobe; bring the blanket too."

Jack laid Kaya back on the bed but she started to whimper. He scooped her up and walked over for the hairbrush. One renegade tuft kept popping up as he brushed her hair, so he took a tiny bit of baby lotion and plastered it down.

Karnak spread the beautiful white blanket on the bed and Jack placed the little princess on it. He noticed what seemed to be a seal embroidered on the blanket.

"What is that? I saw it on her blanket in the hospital too."

Karnak quickly swaddled the baby and held her in his arms.

"It's our royal motto; the philosophy seems to fit our culture. I found it in one of my books on the history of the Roman civilization."

Jack looked more closely at the stitching on the blanket. "Sorry, I don't read Latin."

Karnak smiled. _Hic comitas regit._ It reminds me to rule with compassion.

"Translation?"

"Here kindness reigns."

Karnak asked one more favor of Jack. "Can you put Kaya in her crib? I think she may nap before we leave for the ceremony." Jack put the baby down and patted her as he hummed the Air Force anthem, this time more slowly. By the third stanza, her sleepy eyes closed and he tip-toed out of the room.

He found Karnak in the study with Alayna and Sam, who was excitedly speaking technobabble as she referenced the many papers spread across the desk. _She was so in her element. God, how he loved this woman. They would find a way to blend their lives, to juggle all the many demands of a long-distance relationship. _


	44. Chapter 44

_Because you like my story, because you want to read more, because I had a snow day and didn't have to go to work ... my Muse kept me quite busy. This was a 12-hour effort and it has something for everyone (I hope). Of course, it's a cliff-hanger but I must get to bed - my Muse is snoring.__ PS Not to worry, I believe in happy endings too.  
_

_**Heat Chapter 44**_

Sam and Jack led Hank, Carolyn and Walter into the impressive atrium of the great Hall of Science. Walter seemed flabbergasted and whistled to himself as he peered up at the elaborate display of greenery.

As their SGC comrades strolled through the garden for a better look, Jack took Sam to the side and promised her "no forbidden fruit". Sam laughed and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. Her bright eyes were taunting him as she pouted, "How disappointing."

"Why, Colonel Carter, I do believe you're flirting with me." Jack loved where this was going but got distracted by Sgt. Harriman who was frantically waving to him from the other side of the lobby.

"Now what does he want?" Jack sounded annoyed. Sam turned and saw Walter trying to catch Jack's attention.

"Obviously, something important. You better go help him. Shall I issue a rain check?" She winked.

Jack wanted to take the woman and kiss her madly. Instead, he reminded her, "You already owe me from the desert."

"Don't wait forever to collect …" Sam slowly walked away, giving him lots of time to watch her six.

_The atrium had suddenly gotten very, very hot.  
_

* * *

"What?!" Jack's glare nearly undid Walter. 

"Sir, I just thought you'd want to know that I found Officer Staferus and he assures me that all the packages from Earth have been safely delivered to the reception room."

"This is why you interrupted my conversation with Colonel Carter?"

Harriman stammered, "I … I … just wanted to let you know all's in order."

"Good. Let's round everyone up and get over there. I don't want to be late for Kaya's reception. Walter?"

The sergeant looked at his former boss, expecting another reprimand. Instead, Jack patted him on the back and gave him some insider advice. "Prepare yourself. Karnak knows how to throw a damn good party. I hope you can dance."

* * *

There were blue and gold streamers, balloons hanging from the ceiling, long buffet tables filled with exotic foods and fountains spewing juice and wine. However, the little guest of honor slept peacefully in a gilt-edged crib, oblivious to the well-wishers and the celebration. The crib was set atop a small stage, surrounded by many gifts. A nursemaid sat next to the crib while Karnak and Alayna greeted the crowd from the head table below the stage. Alayna stood and talked animatedly with many who passed by while Karnak remained seated at her side. It seemed that the Aquilians wanted the opportunity to shake their President's hand and not only congratulate him on Kaya's birth but also welcome him back as leader. He was smiling broadly, eagerly speaking to the citizens as they moved through the reception line. Round tables with candelabras, much like Jack and Sam's gala luncheon, were set up throughout the large venue and soon filled with the people who had already passed through the receiving line. Once again, a band was playing both Aquilian and Tau'ri music. 

Jack caught up with Sam and stood behind her and their SGC group in the receiving line; he pushed Walter ahead to be with Lam and Landry. Aquilian military officers and scientists stopped to speak with Jack and Sam and congratulated them for being chosen as Kaya's sponsors. Many professional friendships had been forged on this planet and it was good to come together again over the joyful birth of a child.

After they had signed the Book of Names and reached Alayna and Karnak, Jack and Sam found out that they were to sit at the head table with the President and First Lady since they were the baby's sponsors. Landry, Lam and Walter moved on and shared a nearby table with some of the Aquilian medical staff.

The room was bustling with conviviality. The Aquilians were a hospitable people and soon the three SGC team members felt right at home. Dr. Marius and Nurse Rachis were seated at their table and made them feel quite welcomed. They invited them to the buffet table and recommended various Aquilian delights. The wine from the fountain was rich and red. Walter gulped down his first glass and returned for more. By then, many had already eaten and were dancing.

"Reminds me of a Polish wedding", he said to General Landry as they watched the festivities unfold. Hank laughed. He was becoming fond of this little man who was an important part of SGC's Gate operations. Landry looked forward to working with him. The general watched as the Aquilian doctor, Marius, engaged his daughter in conversation. They seemed to be hitting it off quite well. Carolyn could be too serious at times; it was good to see her smiling and letting down her guard a little.

Nurse Rachis was sitting next to Walter and seemed shy at first, until the sergeant told her that Jack O'Neill was his former boss. The nurse's face lit up.

"That must have been wonderful, working with Jack. I took care of him after the plane crash and I've come to … admire him a lot. Jack's a great guy! I think what you Tau'ri do is so brave, so important."

"I open and close the Stargate; I don't usually go on missions. I'm a technician."

"You're still part of the team. I'm only an attending nurse here at the medical center but I feel that what I do makes a difference. I bet Jack really depended on you. You seem like the type of guy who would be trustworthy and loyal." Her eyes sparkled and she gave him a dazzling smile.

Walter Harriman was starting to enjoy the reception much more than anticipated.

* * *

The music suddenly stopped and Karnak's booming voice rang out. He was speaking through a microphone at the head table while Alayna held a now-wide-awake Kaya in her arms. 

"My dear friends and fellow-citizens, may I have your attention?" Everyone returned to his or her seat and the room became quiet.

"We are here today to celebrate the birth of a child who will become, Gaia willing, a future leader of Aquila. She will learn what it is to be a true Aquilian from not only her parents but from all of you. You will be a part of her life. As she grows, you will teach her, heal her, coach her, guide her."

The baby was quite curious and gazed out at the crowd with alert eyes. Karnak then motioned for Jack and Sam to stand up. Alayna placed the baby in Sam's arms.

"She will learn what it is to be a child of the universe from her Tau'ri sponsors. They will extend her vision far beyond our own planet and instill in her responsibility and respect for all people of good will."

Karnak raised a goblet and offered a toast.

"To Kaya Samantha who brings hope for the future!"

Everyone rose and lifted their glasses.

"To Kaya!"

Staferus held his glass high and proposed the next toast.

"To our venerable leaders, Karnak and Alayna!"

"To Karnak and Alayna!"

Walter, who by now had drunk several glasses of wine, hoisted his glass and offered, "To the friendship between Aquila and Earth!"

"To friendship!!"

Nurse Rachis was impressed. "That was a lovely gesture" she said admiringly and touched his arm.

Walter was wondering if Aquila needed an Earth-based Gate specialist on a regular basis. He'd have to talk to Landry about the idea. Going through the Gate was taking on a new sense of purpose ... _God, she had such beautiful long hair, auburn or brunette?_

* * *

Karnak continued speaking. "My good friends, you have honored us by your presence here today and by your generosity." Karnak turned and pointed to the gifts on the stage. "Let us now honor you as we open and acknowledge your gifts to Kaya." Karnak motioned for Alayna, Jack, Sam and the baby to go onstage. 

Alayna saw that Jack and Sam seemed hesitant and rushed to explain. "This is the part where the baby's sponsors open the gifts and announce the donors. You are thanking everyone in Kaya's name." The woman was so happy that Jack didn't dare tell her he wasn't looking forward to being the baby's social secretary. Instead, he reluctantly followed her, Sam and Kaya up the steps.

The Aquilians clapped enthusiastically as Karnak lifted the microphone to Jack and then re-seated himself at the head table below the stage. Alayna took the baby from Sam and moved to the side. It was up to Sam and Jack to get through this part of the event. Sam looked at Jack and he saw the quiet desperation in her eyes. _They had no preparation for this in the SGC training manual._

_Well, here goes nothing,_ thought Jack as he began speaking.

"First of all, Lt. Colonel Carter and I are deeply honored to be Kaya's sponsors. We have always had a special relationship with the people of Aquila and now we have even more reason to make frequent visits to your planet."

The Aquilians shouted their approval and clapped loudly, giving Jack a sudden burst of confidence.

"Back on Earth, we have a similar celebration when a baby is born …" Jack looked out at the huge crowd, "but not usually on such a grand scale. Then again, this is Karnak's first baby." The audience laughed and Karnak beamed, shaking his head in agreement.

_They were laughing._ Jack continued, "From the time I first met him, your leader came across as larger than life. His spirit and vision have moved Aquila to the forefront of science and technology. I guess we can indulge in his need to throw big parties."

The Aquilians resounded, "Yes, yes!"

Jack was getting caught up in the fervor. _Becoming a master-of-ceremony wasn't so bad after all. _Raising his voice, he exclaimed, "Okay, let's open the presents!"

His enthusiastic delivery drew more cheers from the crowd.

Sam could not believe her eyes, or ears. _Jack was really enjoying this! She, on the other hand, wanted to crawl off the stage and find a quiet room, preferably one with a computer._

Jack turned and invited Sam to bring one of the gifts. She forced a smile and beckoned him over. He walked up to the mound of presents, still grinning. "What?"

"I'm not really having fun. Why don't I move off-stage and let you do this for both of us?"

Jack would hear none of that. "Hey, we're Kaya's sponsors. Come on, you won't have to talk – promise. Just stand here, put on a happy face, and help me unwrap the gifts."

Sam stared at him. "And you'll make all the announcements, right?"

"Yeah, no problem." His eyes were already scanning the packages. "Let's open that big one over there." Together, they dragged the box across the stage where Sam then proceeded to carefully unravel the ribbon and dark blue paper. She handed the card to Jack and stepped back to retrieve another present while he read the inscription from the university's department of geological studies. Jack lifted a large globe from its box along with a rolled map of Aquila, large enough to be placed on a wall. Alayna interjected, "How grand, a perfect gift for Kaya's nursery!"

Next came an aquarium containing holographic replicas of reptilian fish which were part of the planet's prehistoric past. "Now that's one honkin' night light" remarked Jack as he held it up high for all to see. The Aquilians did not get the joke, but there was a ripple of laughter from the SGC table. Sam simply shook her head and handed him another gift.

They opened many sets of books, puzzles, language tapes, along with a few robes, sandals, and blankets. It seemed that most of the presents came from the university community and were meant to instruct and enlighten Kaya.

Finally, Sam brought out the gifts from the SGC and her and Jack. She knew they were the Earth's presents by the silly cartoon figures on the wrapping paper. She didn't think that Aquilians used _The Simpsons_ to wrap gifts. These cartons had the stamp of Jack and Walter on them. She deliberately saved them for last, knowing what Jack had selected.

Jack helped carry them to the front of the stage, eager to open them. _Sam couldn't help but think he looked like a little kid himself. She wanted to pat him on the head and give him a lollipop. _

There were two boxes. The smaller contained a mobile of brightly colored circus animals and a clown marionette. Jack announced that this was from Kaya's Tau'ri friends: General Landry, Dr. Lam, and Sgt. Harriman. He then held the wooden puppet up and playfully dangled it for the audience. The Aquilians applauded politely.

The larger box was from "Uncle Jack and Aunt Samantha". Sam winced. _'Aunt Samantha' made her feel ninety-years old! She should have told Jack that she wanted Kaya to call her 'Sam' just like Cassandra did. He meant well; for today, she'd be 'Aunt Samantha'. _

Jack rummaged through the box and pulled out a pink beach ball and several smaller balls. He bounced the beach ball on the stage and then threw it out into the audience. A very surprised Staferus caught the ball.

Sam noticed that the Aquilians had quieted down a lot as the Tau'ri gifts began to be displayed. She stepped next to Jack and whispered, "Jack, they really are clueless. You may want to say something about the … toys." Jack had told Sam what happened in the hospital when Kaya was born and she agreed that toys would be the perfect gift. She then let him take care of the rest. Jack created his wish list and got Walter to order from a Toys 'R Us catalog.

_Yes, this was a culture shock for the good people of Aquila but that had been his plan all along. Now__ that he was the designated master-of-ceremony,_ w_hat better time to introduce the planet to the whole idea of playing._ Jack gave Sam a quick wink. "Don't worry. I'm on a mission."

Sam walked across the stage and took a sleepy Kaya from Alayna. She rocked the baby in her arms and told her in a low voice, "Kid, you ain't seen nothing yet." _She never loved Jack more, her silly man-child. She wished she could play as hard as he did. Maybe he would teach her, too._

Staferus was seated at a table with other government officials who recoiled when the beach ball came flying their way. Once he had caught it, they all relaxed but were still curious. Staferus liked the feel of the ball and its shiny pink color. Jack called down from the stage. "The people of Earth send greetings. We work hard; we fight hard, and, we play hard. Officer Staferus, please bounce the ball twice and throw it back to me." There were a few amused chuckles from the crowd as Staferus got up from his seat, bounced the ball and then sent it flying back to Jack onstage. Staferus was smiling as Jack caught the ball.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Now more people were smiling. Jack threw the ball farther out and an older woman caught it. She was a bit overcome with shock but her companions were laughing. She looked around the table and started to laugh too.

"Remember that all items used from this gift box must be returned to Kaya by the end of the day."

Jack was on a roll. He took the smaller balls and began juggling. He was quite good at this; the Aquilians were watching intently. To make an even greater impression, Jack kept juggling while he spoke, "It's called juggling, great stress reliever. Good for the medical community … hey, doc, come up here." Jack had found his target; he was calling Dr. Marius up to the stage. Marius shook his head but colleagues at another table started to tease him and the poor man was forced to be a good sport. Outbreaks of spontaneous laughter erupted throughout the room as Jack tried to teach the doctor how to control the balls; it was not an easy task. Finally, the man was able to keep three up in the air for one rotation before dropping them all. Aquilians gathered at the foot of the stage, cheering and clapping.

The next item was a jump rope. "Do you have any of these?" Jack was pretty sure of the answer. People shook their heads and Jack then pointed to Alayna. The crowd went wild. Their First Lady was about to learn a new skill, whatever it was. Sam formed the words "you are so bad" when she caught Jack's eye. _He was enjoying every minute. _Alayna walked to the center of the stage and Jack demonstrated the rope, jumping rapidly as everyone clapped. He then slowed down before handing the rope to Alayna. She was a quick study and was soon jumping in time to the crowd's clapping. Karnak was clapping the loudest and shouting his encouragement.

After Alayna took a playful bow, Jack took out a coiled spring and placed it on the top step of the stage. With a flip, the spring started to march down the steps and the Aquilians clapped with delight. "It's called a Slinky. There's more where that came from."

The yo-yo was the piece de resistance. Jack began with the simple process of winding and unwinding the string, then doing a few basic tricks and ending with the _Trapeze _ and _Double Pulley_. Aquilians applauded and cheered as Jack searched the room and found whom he wanted.

"Would Nurse Rachis please step up here?"

Walter yelped and Rachis turned a deep shade of red, but she stepped forward and went onstage. Jack gave her a friendly hug, catching Sam's attention, and then proceeded to show her how to use the yo-yo. The nurse had trouble with the up-and-down motion. "It's all in the wrist." Jack stood behind the woman and put his arms around her to help her get the rhythm. Sam was becoming annoyed. The woman looked vaguely familiar but not as familiar to her as she obviously was to Jack. Alayna reached over to take Kaya and saw Sam's expression. She put a reassuring hand on her arm. "She took care of Jack in the hospital. Didn't you two ever meet?" Sam shook her head and silently berated herself for feeling jealous. _Where did that come from? How adolescent._

The yo-yo lesson ended with Rachis learning how to "walk the dog". Everyone clapped once again and Rachis joyfully hugged Jack. Jack glanced over at Sam and got a weak smile. He decided to wrap the show up without calling on any more audience members. He quickly displayed a large baby doll dressed in a beautiful satin gown, a kite, and a model airplane which he held aloft, telling Karnak "It's for you, too." Next, there was a talking Elmo doll which startled the Aquilians as they heard its little squeaky voice. Finally, Jack reached into the box and pulled out a huge stuffed dog. The women seemed to find it quite adorable while the men asked, "What does it do?"

Jack answered, "It doesn't have to _do_ anything. It just _is_. Every kid needs a stuffed dog to cuddle." Jack walked over to Kaya and showed her the gigantic pound puppy. The baby focused on the stuffed toy and her little mouth curved into a smile, _a real smile_. Jack was sure this time.

* * *

The musicians returned and Aquilians began gathering around the buffet tables once again. Delicious varieties of desserts had been set out, along with the flowing fountain of chocolate. Walter was one of the first to get to the desserts. _He thought he had died and gone to heaven._ Rachis was next to him, taking one sample for every three he put on his plate. 

"You certainly have a healthy appetite", she remarked.

He looked at her and felt guilty. "Oh, it's a metabolic thing. I can eat more than most people; everything just turns to muscle."

Landry came up behind Walter and poked him in the back.

"Sir?!"

"I wanted to ask you something about all these toys. Did I sign a purchase order?"

Walter coughed up a piece of chocolate. "Sir, I still had some forms with General O'Neill's signature on them and, since he was telling me what to order …"

"Good. We'll send the final bill to Homeworld Security. Keeping children occupied and happy in an off-world galaxy assures that they don't grow up to be alien threats on Earth, right? Security really is the bottom line here. Get my drift?"

Walter had suddenly lost his appetite.

Dr. Marius and Carolyn Lam had passed on the buffet table and went straight to the dance floor. Carolyn had a dreamy look on her face as she leaned her head on the doctor's shoulder. The band was playing _Stardust_.

"You know, Carolyn, you are a most graceful dancer. I would think that you practice medicine with the same skill and grace."

She was being handed a line but the smell of his cologne and the feel of his body next to hers cancelled out the reject button.

* * *

Alayna went to a private room to nurse Kaya while Jack and Sam returned to the head table to keep Karnak company. The man was still laughing. "Jack, my friend, I had no idea you could be such an entertainer. Thank you for such thoughtful gifts. Will we be able to get more like these for all the children?" 

"We've already placed an order and the shipment should arrive soon."

"Will you come back to show us again how to use the many toys?"

Jack reached for Sam's hand. "I'll send Walter. He's a big kid at heart. I'll remind him to contact one of our large toy companies so you can start formal trade negotiations. Sam and I have some personal business to take care of, at my cabin."

Karnak was pleased. But Sam wasn't. She withdrew her hand from under the table.

"What?"

"Who was that woman?"

"Which woman?"

"The woman you called up on the stage. You two seemed quite cozy together."

"Sam! For cryin' out loud, she was my nurse. Great gal. She wanted to get nursing duty with you after your surgery but her department wouldn't release her to critical care. Come on, let's get you two acquainted." With that, Jack pulled Sam up and looked for Nurse Rachis.

_This was so unlike Sam. What had gotten into her?_ Jack thought that maybe her lack of energy these past couple weeks was also impacting her mood. _He gave her space because Lam cautioned that she was still healing. Sure, they spent time together after her release from the infirmary. They talked, but that's all they did. He could barely keep his hands off her but he sensed that she was still not quite herself. Today, in the atrium, she seemed to be sending a different message. He couldn't wait to get her up to the cabin. But now, this …._

Sam let herself be pulled along, knowing in her heart that she had nothing to be concerned about. _Jack loved her; she could never have gotten through this past ordeal without him. Seeing him put his arms around another woman, though, startled her. She wasn't feeling up to the physicality of a relationship yet and knew that she was keeping him waiting. Maybe it was her guilt speaking. Maybe the cabin was just what she needed, what they both needed - the sooner, the better._

"Jack." She pulled on his hand. He turned and looked at her. "I don't need to meet Rachis. I'm sorry; I don't know what's gotten into me. I trust you completely. I'm tired and not very good company lately. I want you, Jack. I need you."

Jack O'Neill looked into the pained eyes of the woman he loved. He squeezed her hand and led her away from the crowd to a quiet corner where he covered her lips with a long, sensual kiss. Afterwards, they embraced while he teasingly reminded her of his rain check.

Her eyes were moist as she looked at him. "I'm ready."

A surge of joy welled up within him but, before he could reply, Sam's eyes clouded and she slumped to the floor.

Jack shouted, "A doctor, we need a doctor!"


	45. Chapter 45

_**Heat Chapter 45**_

Dr. Marius and Carolyn Lam had just finished dancing when they heard Jack's cry for help at the back of the room. By the time they reached him, an older man was already attending Sam. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall and talking quietly. The stricken woman appeared alert and calm, in contrast to Jack who seemed quite shaken. He grabbed Carolyn's arm as she approached, eager to tell her what had happened. "She just dropped. We were talking and she suddenly got this vacant look and slid to the floor before I could even catch her. And then, she opened her eyes and tried to get up. I made her stay right where she was."

Dr. Marius knelt next to Sam, recognizing the older doctor as Dr. Loftus, the Aquilian Chief of Staff. Carolyn also joined them. By now, the senior physician had taken Sam's pulse and was asking initial questions.

"Are you injured anywhere? Do you have weakness or pain?"

"No. My vision got a little blurry and the next moment I was here on the floor, talking to Jack. I didn't even realize I had fainted.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"No, really, this is too much of a fuss."

Sam looked up into all the concerned faces and was mortified. Once again, she wanted to crawl out of the room and disappear. She could see Jack behind the doctors and felt even more embarrassed. _They had just had such an intimate moment and she was telling him how much she wanted him … did she really pass out after his kiss?_

Dr. Lam spoke to the attending doctor. "She had a dizzy spell a few hours ago in the temple. I think this warrants a closer look."

Dr. Loftus stood up. "And you are?"

Carolyn felt it was a good time to assert her privileges. "Doctor Carolyn Lam, Colonel Carter's primary physician. I worked closely with your medical staff during her recent surgical intervention."

The doctor replied, "Ah, yes, you played an invaluable role, helping us integrate the patient's past medical history with our advanced methods of treatment. I was off-world at the time of the emergency but reviewed all the reports upon my return, quite an intriguing case."

Loftus took Lam aside and noted, "I agree with your concern and hope this is not an unforeseen consequence to the regeneration of her spleen. I also welcome your collaboration. Let's transport her to our medical center immediately."

* * *

Jack sat next to Sam while the doctors conferred. He took her hand and let her rest her head on his shoulder. _Funny, this would have been avoided at all costs just a few short weeks ago. Now they were beginning to adjust to public displays of affection. However, that breathless kiss he had bestowed on her before she fainted was done discreetly. There were some special moments he preferred to keep private._

The couple sat side-by-side, keeping their voices low and their eyes on the crowd.

"So, I kiss you and you swoon. I never realized my power."

"Jack, your rain check just expired."

"Which one? If I recall, there was an invitation in the desert and a proposal in the atrium this afternoon. Besides, you can't renege."

"Who says?"

"The Rules of Engagement, USAF, clearly define that once two officers are no longer in direct chain of command, they may, in fact, take advantage of rain checks to be used for non-military maneuvers. Once the parties have agreed to terms, the rain checks cannot be rescinded."

"And just what are the 'non-military maneuvers'?"

"Purely recreational – fishing, boating, skinny dipping …"

"Jack!" Sam gave him a nudge. "Have we 'agreed to terms'?"

"My cabin, candles and wine, dinner and dessert; I'll even throw in a back rub."

"Guess there's something to be said for a rainy day."

Jack squeezed her hand. "Now, that's the spirit."

* * *

As the doctors gathered around their patient again, they were glad to see that her pale face had regained some color; they had no idea that her private conversation with Jack may have been the reason for her flushed cheeks. Dr. Loftus spoke for all of them, "Colonel Carter, it is best that we take you to our medical center for some tests to determine what's been causing these episodes of dizziness." Loftus held out his hand but Jack rose quickly to help Sam get up. By now, Alayna and Karnak had made their way over and were told that Sam Carter would be an overnight guest at the hospital. 

"Can you walk?"

Her blush deepened. "Please, everyone, enjoy the reception. I am fine." Sam Carter insisted on making a dignified exit and left the room unassisted. Jack walked beside her; for all her bravado, he knew that she was worried too. By the time they got to the atrium, Sam was short of breath. Seeing her distress, Loftus took charge. He led them to a ring transporter and, within minutes, the small group was delivered to the medical center.

"I have to admit, the Goa'uld were good for something", the doctor said. "We kept several of their devices after the war."

Once they arrived, Sam was led to an examination room in the ER. Dr. Loftus assigned her preliminary workup to Marius and Lam, telling the younger doctors to keep him informed of the outcome. Lam noticed that Marius was strangely silent after the chief of staff left. "Anything wrong?"

"It's just that I didn't expect Doctor Loftus to stay involved with Sam's case. Makes me a little nervous. I also didn't expect to get assigned but I guess he saw me with you at the reception and decided we could partner." There was an awkward silence and he clarified, "partner the case." Carolyn Lam wasn't sure she wanted to be working so closely with Marius either but, for Sam's sake, she was hoping they could keep it professional and reach a diagnosis.

"Let me sign us in as her attending physicians and we'll get started." Marius walked toward the nurses' station and left Carolyn standing outside Sam's room.

* * *

Sam, fully clothed, was sitting on the bed. Jack had taken the only chair and planned to keep her company until they threw him out. 

"How ya doin'?" Jack could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

"I really think they're blowing this up out of all proportion. Feel better already." Sam tried to sound perky but could tell she didn't fool Jack.

"Just the same. People don't drop over in the middle of conversations. And you felt sick in the temple. I'm glad they're gonna take a good look at you."

Sam frowned; she was not thrilled to be back in a hospital bed. _She was determined to stay in her dress blues until the last possible minute._ She pushed herself back on the bed and propped her head on the pillow. Jack got up, came over to the bed and took her shoes off to make her more comfortable.

"That was sweet, thank you."

"I give a terrific foot massage too, but let's save that for the cabin."

Sam laughed just as Carolyn Lam came through the door, clipboard in hand. The doctor seemed disappointed. "Didn't someone bring you a hospital gown?" Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. He was so glad that he wasn't the patient.

Lam didn't want to waste time. "Jack, Dr. Marius will be in to help with the preliminary exam. We'll also want to ask for your input too. Let's begin with what happened at the reception. "

Pen ready, Carolyn addressed Sam. "Has this ever happened before?"

Before Sam could answer, Jack interrupted. "Doc, did you read her file? Sam's had just about everything you can imagine thrown at her …"

_This wasn't going to be easy._ Lam put up her hand to quiet Jack and continued looking at Sam while she spoke. "I'm well aware of your combat history, Sam. Aside from that, have you ever had the kinds of symptoms you showed today? Dizziness, blurry vision, difficulty in breathing, sudden loss of consciousness?

"No, not really."

"Have you ever had migraines or seizures?"

"No."

"Have you ever been treated for high-blood pressure or any type of heart condition?

"No."

"What about the last ten days since your discharge from the infirmary? Did you notice anything unusual?"

"I stayed around the house as you ordered. I seemed to tire easily and got very winded after one short run so I kept the exercise to a minimum."

Lam peered hard at her patient. "Sam, I don't remember giving you permission to go jogging."

Sam sighed. "I was getting bored."

Jack spoke up again. "When did you sneak out to go running? Doggone it, Sam! I thought I had your six covered."

"You weren't there 24/7 … I just went once, too tired to try again."

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Marius walked in, towing what looked like a multi-purpose cart containing various monitors and equipment. Sam was glad for the diversion.

The doctor came over to Sam and took his penlight, peering into her eyes. Jack couldn't resist. "You guys still haven't invented anything better?"

Marius offered his former patient some options. "Jack, do you want to go out in the hall and juggle? Or maybe a nice injection in your …"

"Okay, okay. I'll be quiet."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle; Marius, however, remained focused. "Are you still having problems breathing?"

"Just a little out of breath. I'm not feeling faint." Sam sought to reassure all in the room that she was stable.

"We'll take care of your breathing in a few minutes after we do a holographic scan, okay?" Marius stepped back from the bed and triggered the wristwatch device that Jack remembered. Instantly, Sam was encased in a holographic cube which started to display her vital signs. As the numbers and lights rippled across the three-dimensional cube, he set up several small monitors to the side of her bed which then seemed to transfer the data from the cube. He then deactivated the device and the cube disappeared.

At his nod, Carolyn reached for a small cylinder of oxygen and placed a nasal mask on Sam's face. "This will make you more comfortable."

Marius looked at what Dr. Lam had written and then asked Jack to add his recollection of what had happened. "Try to remember the details right before Sam fainted and right after."

"Right before?" Marius shook his head while Carolyn noticed the fleeting eye contact between Sam and Jack.

"What were you two doing in the hall?"

"We were … making plans. I asked Sam, Colonel Carter, to join me at my cabin in Minnesota. I thought the quiet would do her good, help in her recuperation." _Jack decided to leave the kissing part out, remembering how adorable Sam looked when she blushed after the kiss._

Sam suddenly became pre-occupied with a thread on her jacket.

"So you were having a conversation, and then what happened?"

"Sam passed out. Her eyes seemed to lose focus and then she slid to the floor. I yelled for a doctor and knelt down. She opened her eyes and asked what happened. She wasn't confused or anything, just lying on the floor and wondering how she got there."

Sam joined in. "That's how I remember it too. We were talking and suddenly I was on my back and looking up at Jack. I must have blacked out for only a minute or two."

"You didn't notice any type of seizure activity while Sam was lying on the floor?"

Jack replied, "No, she passed out and, just as quickly, she came to."

"And you're not feeling dizzy right now, right? I want you to stand up, Sam, and bend over." Sam did as the doctor requested. "This doesn't make you light headed?" She shook her head.

He noticed that she had propped herself up rather high on the pillow. "Can you lie flat on your back, without the pillow?"

Sam reclined again and, as she lay flat, noticed that her breathing seemed more labored, even with the oxygen in her nose. "I need to be higher, trouble breathing."

Marius continued making notes and nodded his head. "Okay. I'm going to send in a nurse to help you change and we'll do an EKG, EEG, and some blood work tonight. Tomorrow morning, we will send you for our version of x-rays and CT scans, head and abdomen, while we review results from tonight's testing. Dr. Loftus has already made arrangements for you to be admitted and the nurse will accompany you to your room after the EKG, EEG, and blood panels. I'm going to keep you on the nasal oxygen for the night; we'll elevate your bed to keep you comfortable. Any questions?"

"No, not at the moment." Sam was very tired and wise enough to know that doctors were reticent to guess at symptoms. As a scientist herself, she knew that a proper diagnosis would depend on solid clinical data derived from the battery of tests and scans she was about to undergo. _Whether she liked it or not, the hospital would be her home for the next 24 hours. She'd have to make the best of it._

"Good. Dr. Lam will examine you physically after you change. In the meantime, I'll show Jack to his quarters and stop back later." Jack started to make an excuse to stay but then saw the fatigue in Sam's face and gave in. He waved to her as he was ushered out the door. Marius turned to Jack and told him that Alayna and Karnak had reserved the VIP suite for him. "She'll be fine, Jack. Let's get you settled for the night too." The two men disappeared around the corner of the long corridor as a nurse walked up to the examination room.

Carolyn Lam re-checked Sam's vitals and excused herself. "I'm going to enter this initial report into the system; I'll be back after the EKG, EEG, and blood work to finish your exam. I know you're tired. We'll try to wrap this all up quickly tonight so we can get you to your room."

After Lam left, the nurse came in with a tray of syringes, vials, and a small metal apparatus which looked like a Goa'uld healing device. Sam had closed her eyes, relishing the chance to be alone. She heard the sound of footsteps and reluctantly opened her eyes. The young woman standing solicitously at her bedside was smiling.

"Colonel Carter, I'm Nurse Rachis. I've asked to be assigned to your case."


	46. Chapter 46

_Sam Carter always seems so cool and collected; I've placed her in a vulnerable position in these last couple chapters where her equilibrium has shifted, literally. There's something going on that's left her a bit off her game. Her emotional state is being affected as well as her physical. Hints of jealousy and annoyance surface. Doesn't sound like Sam. However, I always wondered if Sam needed to show more of her emotional self, rather than hide her feelings for Jack, when he returned from Edora and that three-month escapade with Laira. And what about Kerry? Sam may need to learn some life lessons through her insecurity ... growing pains into a new life with Jack.  
_

_**Heat Chapter 46**_

Hank Landry and Walter Harriman were waiting for Jack when he arrived at the VIP suite. Leaving Jack with his friends, Dr. Marius offered a reassuring thought. "We'll be running lots of diagnostic tests and should soon have an opinion of what's happening to Sam. I'll keep you informed."

Jack was glad to see Hank and Walter as he was still too wired to go to sleep. "Is the party still going?"

"Yeah, Alayna and Karnak send their best and will see you in the morning. Walter and I will be going back to SGC tonight so just wanted to check in with you and see how everything went. Is Sam okay? Any more fainting spells?" Landry's concern was evident. He did not like the idea that one of his officers was in physical distress. He had gotten permission from the President for Carter's spleen regeneration and couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt if that procedure was now causing some kind of ominous after-effect.

Jack's answer was brief. "They're doing a preliminary checkup tonight, asked us both a lot of questions. Sam will be in a regular room soon. She's still having some breathing problems so they've got her on oxygen. She seems okay though, no more fainting."

Jack went over to the kitchenette and unexpectedly found several bottles of Guinness in the small fridge. He couldn't help but laugh. "For cryin' out loud, this had to be Karnak's idea. He and Alayna told Marius to put me here for the night. Can't believe he still has some of the Guinness I've sent him." Jack looked at his comrades. "How about a drink for the road?"

They nodded and O'Neill, three bottles of Guinness in hand, led them to a small room with a couch and chairs which looked out at the domed city and its bustling traffic. Spaceships, lights running across their massive hulls, traveled up and through the city's shield while other points of illumination glowed inside the many tall towers. The men sipped their beer and watched in silence for a few minutes until Jack spoke. "They've grown by leaps and bounds since we first came here, quite a sophisticated operation. Karnak's done wonders with the new technology and interplanetary alliances. He's a great ally."

Landry noted, "Aquila's more than an ally, Jack. You and Sam have formed such a close kinship with these people. It looks like you'll always be welcomed here; that little baby will keep you two coming back."

Jack kept looking at the city glittering before him. "You got that right. _Kaya Samantha._ Did you hear what Karnak said at the reception? Sam and I are supposed to introduce her to the people and cultures beyond her planet. It's what sponsors do."

Jack remembered an earlier thought and looked at Harriman. "Walter, I want you to help Karnak choose a toy distributor and make sure that there's a contract in place to keep Kaya and the other kids stocked with the latest games and gadgets. Hank, can we work that out and give Walter some off-world duty? These kids need to learn how to play."

Harriman didn't want to show his excitement. _This mission was just what he was hoping for! _

Landry looked at the technician. He had watched him at the reception with Nurse Rachis, picking up on the brief flirtation between them before Sam had collapsed and called attention to the back of the hall. He decided to have some fun with the guy. "Harriman, you're really indispensable in the control room. Jack, I don't think I can release him to be a Tau'ri toy ambassador."

Walter looked panicky. "Sir, I beg to differ. I think there are a half-dozen other guys on base who can run the Gate. Really." Now Landry and Jack were staring at him.

Landry spoke up. "Why Sergeant, you wouldn't want to be involved in a mission to help Karnak pick out toys from catalogs, would you? I'll be glad to appoint someone else. Right, Jack?"

Jack saw where this was going and playfully colluded with Hank. "Sure, Hank. Think nothing of it. Give the assignment to somebody else. We wouldn't want to lose Walter at those controls. He's the master of the chevrons. Right, Walter?"

Harriman's face was flushed as he started to plead his case even more forcefully. "Sirs, believe me. I can handle the new assignment and still put in my full load weekly in the control room. I'll … I'll do the toy run to Aquila when I'm off-duty … as often as needed."

The two commanding officers looked at each other seriously but couldn't keep the joke for long and burst out laughing. Walter was clueless. Landry slapped him on the back and he nearly dropped his bottle of Guinness. "Sir?"

"You've got the assignment, Harriman. Don't worry. I noticed that you may have an inclination toward a certain Aquilian nurse. Making friends with the locals is always an important aspect of our missions. Don't you think, Jack?"

"Absolutely. I believe that Nurse Rachis is quite interested in learning more about yo-yo's and stuffed puppies. In fact, I order you to bring her the aforementioned items on your first trip back. Think you can handle that delivery?"

Harriman finally realized that his boss and former boss were having fun at his expense. _Jack's final command sounded like a wish come true. He would be coming regularly to Aquila!_

"Yes, sirs! I'm ready to deliver!" An innocent line took a naughty turn.

"I bet you are." All three men laughed as they finished their beer.

* * *

_Samantha Carter wished that she were light years away, snuggled in her own bed, in her own galaxy, in her own flannel pajamas._ At least Nurse Rachis had drawn a curtain and allowed her the privacy to undress alone. The woman seemed pleasant enough and quite eager to help. Sam couldn't help but wonder just how hands-on she was to Jack when she nursed him back to health. 

"You're not feeling faint, are you?" came the concerned voice beyond the curtain as Sam carefully arranged her dress blues on the nearby chair. A slight ache had started to inch its way into her brain but there was no way that Sam would divulge that information to a nurse who "asked to be assigned" to her case. She squirmed into the hospital gown and sat back on the bed, rubbing her head for a second. _There, now to put on a neutral face._

"I'm done."

The curtain was drawn back and the young nurse fluffed the pillow and re-adjusted Sam's oxygen. "Your face is a little flushed. Let me check your vitals again." _Sam decided that this was going to be a long night._ The hologram encompassed her and new numbers and patterns were transferred back onto the side monitors. _A painful memory surfaced, sitting in a cage on a mission gone wrong years ago._ Sam frowned.

"What's wrong?" The nurse came closer.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a thought of a prior mission. We were captured and placed in cages. This holographic cube brought it all back."

"You and Jack in a cage?"

_So, it's 'Jack' … Sam's head throbbed a bit more. _"Yes, General O'Neill and I in … separate cages."

Rachis seemed to hang on every word. "I hope you don't mind my calling the General, Jack. I like to address all my patients by their first names. May I call you Sam or Samantha? I mean no disrespect."

Sam closed her eyes. "Sam, yes, Sam is fine. Can we finish the testing as I'm quite tired?" When she opened her eyes she was looking at an unusual instrument wrapped around the nurse's hand. It reminded her of a Goa'uld healing device, but this metal apparatus was attached to a small box and monitor.

"Not sure we had this when you were here last. It's fairly new. It looks like Goa'uld technology and has some similarities; however, it's a neuro-cardiac scanner and eliminates the need for electrodes and physical contact for an EEG and EKG. Just relax and lie back; I'll keep your head elevated with the pillow. Let's do your heart first." Sam watched as Rachis turned the device on and a blue light streamed out forming a horizontal field of energy across her chest. Sam felt only a slight tingling sensation while Rachis moved the light slowly down from neck to abdomen. Then the little box activated, displaying the EKG data. The whole procedure took less than a minute.

"Good. Now place these glasses on so I can do your head." Rachis handed Sam a pair of what seemed to be darkly tinted sunglasses. "You may want to keep your eyes shut too. The beam will pass around your head in a nano-second but it's best not to take chances." The nurse re-calibrated the control panel on the device and held it over Sam's head. A blue halo formed and just as quickly disappeared. The small, attached box beeped and new data displayed. In less than two minutes, the patient's heart and brain-wave activity were recorded. Although she was fascinated by this technology, Sam was too worn out to ask more about it.

"Dr. Lam will check these results when she returns. Sorry, the next part isn't as pleasant." Nurse Rachis applied a tourniquet to Sam's left arm and drew several vials of blood. "We're doing quite an extensive blood panel on you. That, along with your CT scans and x-rays, should help diagnose the problem."

Rachis stood back from the bed to assess her patient. "Your face is still red but your vitals are stable. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Sam was bothered by the ongoing scrutiny. Since her headache would only add to the nurse's concern, she continued to keep quiet.

There was a knock on the door and Carolyn Lam returned to complete the physical exam. While Rachis delivered the blood samples to the lab, Lam performed the necessary chest, abdominal, cardiac and neurological exams, palpating the spleen but finding no enlargement. She then scanned the monitors and read the EKG and EEG data carefully. _Sam's shortness of breath could be a symptom of cardiac insufficiency; her dizziness and fainting spell could indicate neurological dysfunction. Yet, both the EKG and EEG appeared normal; nothing seemed amiss. _Lam was puzzled.The x-rays and scans would reveal more.

"Sam, is there anything else I should know about how you've been feeling these past couple weeks? Think hard."

Sam's head was pounding. Without Rachis in the room, she decided to 'fess up. "I've got a headache right now; it's been building. To tell the truth, I've had mild headaches since I got home from the infirmary but didn't think much of it; they would usually disappear after a Tylenol or two."

This time, Lam didn't scold her fellow officer. She knew this woman was a feisty, independent spirit, not inclined to self-pity. _Sam Carter was used to being active and in control. Minor aches and pains had no place in Carter's busy universe; she probably treated them lightly. _Carolyn was getting to know her patient quite well and she could relate to Sam's need to be strong and self-sufficient. The doctor would cut her some slack even though the recurrent headaches, shortness of breath, and recent fainting spell were symptoms that needed to be taken seriously. _The sooner they made a diagnosis, the better._

Dr. Maurius came into the room just as Lam was completing her assessment and recommendation. She showed him her notes and he agreed. "Sam, I think it's best that we complete the x-rays and CT scans tonight."

Within a matter of minutes, Sam was taken for her final round of tests. Again, the procedures did not take long due to the Aquilians' advanced medical technology. There was one embarrassing moment, however, when the technician asked if she were pregnant before doing the abdominal x-ray and scan. Rachis was at her side as Sam divulged that she had not been sexually active for quite some time. _It was an uncomfortable encounter._ While the machines were humming and scanning the various parts of her body, she couldn't help but think: _Yes, what inquiring minds want to know - General Jack O'Neill and Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter are not having sex!_ Such a silly thought helped to calm her annoyance at the invasion of her physical and mental space.

* * *

Hank Landry and Walter Harriman provided good company for Jack and helped to take his mind off Sam, at least for a short period of time. As they were getting ready to leave, Jack tried to find out more about Walter's brief interlude with Nurse Rachis at the reception. 

"So, you two really hit if off well, eh? She's a great gal, really took good care of me after our rescue."

"I know, Eva speaks highly of you, Jack."

"'Eva'?"

"Nurse Rachis. That's her first name. Didn't you know?"

Jack grinned. _Harriman wasn't as shy as he thought. He already knew something that Jack didn't._ "Er, no. She never mentioned her first name. _(Or did he forget?)_ That's nice. Did you get to dance at the reception? I told you Karnak really knows how to throw a helluva party."

"We had just gotten to the dance floor when Sam fainted. Eva was so upset. She didn't come forward from the crowd because she saw that three doctors were already attending Colonel Carter. She decided right there and then, though, that she'd come in early for her shift. She brought me and General Landry right over here to stay with you."

Jack was slowly putting the pieces together and wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to his next question. "So, where's Nurse Rachis?"

Walter was glad to report, "She signed up to take care of Sam."

Jack had only one thought, which he didn't say aloud. _Crap._

* * *

By the time that Sam had gotten to her room, the headache had subsided but all the poking and prodding had left her drained. _It had been too long of a day; she and Jack should have been on their way back to Earth by now, packing for that long-awaited trip to Jack's cabin. She should not have passed out and caused such a scene. Damn!_

"Sam, Colonel Carter?"

Sam had been so pre-occupied that she didn't hear Rachis speaking to her. "What? I'm sorry, deep in thought …"

The nurse had dimmed the lights in the room and brought a glass of water for her patient, along with some medication. "Dr. Lam wanted to give you a mild analgesic for the night, to help with the headache. She's been working closely with our pharmaceutical lab to regulate the meds because of your unusual blood chemistry. I'd love to hear more about that but, of course, not now."

Sam stifled a yawn and looked at Rachis. "I don't think I'll have any need for pills … headache is better … I'm half asleep already." With that, she closed her eyes.

The nurse wanted so much to get to know Sam better but sensed that she was keeping her distance. She hoped that Sam would learn to trust her and they could become friends. _She realized that this woman could be stubborn, but so could she. _

Suddenly, the bed was raised higher and lights went on, disturbing Sam's drowsy state. She opened her eyes and squinted at Rachis who was holding the cup of water and the pills in front of her face. "I was given an order and expect you to understand. I'm responsible for your care. Please take the pills. They'll help to minimize your discomfort."

Sam reluctantly swallowed the meds and lay back. _She hoped that dreams of Jack would minimize her discomfort rather than a pain pill. _

"Good night, Nurse Rachis."

"Eva. You can call me Eva. Just ring for me if you need anything during the night."

_What I need is Jack_, thought Sam as she fell asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

_What's happening to Sam and what about our other characters? I decided to give everybody a turn ... enjoy! __**  
**_

_**Heat Chapter 47**_

The patient slept, but her doctors did not. Through the night, Lam and Marius pored over Sam's presenting symptoms, medical history and test results. Dr. Marius insisted that they use his private office which had a computer linked to the mainframe of the medical center and beyond. The Aquilians were proud members of a professional network of physicians that included all the advanced planets of their galaxy. Dr. Loftus's goal was to expand even farther and include the Milky Way galaxy, especially now that the Aquilians had begun to collaborate with the Tau'ri after Sam's spleen regeneration.

It seemed that Loftus had not gone to sleep either. Finding Marius online, the chief of staff suddenly appeared on a widescreen wall monitor to ask the two doctors for the latest update on Sam's condition. Seeing his superior's larger-than-life face peering out from the wall monitor proved stressful for Marius. Carolyn watched as he nervously shuffled papers and notes as he sought to respond cogently to the older doctor's questions.

By now it was 3am, and most of the test results were entered into the computer. Lam and Marius were still not certain of a diagnosis, but they had been able to factor out several diseases from Sam's mostly normal readings.

Marius began with what they knew.

"Patient is a 39-year-old female presenting with: dizziness, fatigue, syncope (sudden loss of consciousness), dyspnea (labored breathing) …"

Carolyn interrupted Marius. "Add recurrent headaches for past ten days and red coloration of the face. At first I thought that Sam was blushing but then realized she seemed quite unaware of what was happening. I observed this change of color three or four times today. Sam brought up the headaches almost as an after-thought; she's calling them 'mild' but I think that her threshold for pain is fairly high so the headaches might be severe."

Marius entered the symptoms and continued reporting to Loftus.

"Upon examination, patient claims no family history of stroke or heart disease. Pulse, heart rate and BP all within normal range after recovery from syncope. EKG and EEG are both normal. CT scans and x-rays of head and chest reveal no vascular irregularities or tumors; spleen and heart are not enlarged."

"Patient is receiving low dosage of oxygen through nasal cannula and bed has been elevated to alleviate dyspnea. In addition, two ibuprofen have been administered to control headache pain."

Loftus listened carefully and finally asked, "what about the blood panels?"

"We just got the lab work. Here you go." Marius projected a table of Sam's metabolic profile onto the large screen. All three doctors studied each section; however, Carolyn Lam was the first to note that "Sam's RBC (red blood cell) levels are highly elevated."

"I'll say." Marius was re-checking all the other lab results of the CMP (complete metabolic panel) and the CBC (complete blood count with differential) and realizing that they had finally found something of importance.

Loftus concurred and suggested that they repeat the CBC in the morning and then call for a hematology consult.

"It's almost 4am; you two need to be up early, ready to follow this abnormal reading through to a diagnosis. Get some sleep."

Carolyn wasn't yet ready to call it a night. "Dr. Loftus, I think this merits going back to the very beginning of Sam's trauma. I'd like to review all ER records from the spaceship which rescued her and the critical hours leading up to her surgery."

_Loftus liked this Tau'ri doctor. She was thorough and intuitive. He surmised where she was going and had wished that Marius had come to the same conclusion but the young doctor seemed pre-occupied with moving papers about his desk. Maybe Lam could teach him a thing or two. _

"Of course. You'll have everything you need in the morning; now please get some rest." The screen flickered as Loftus's face faded out.

"God, I'm beat. The rest of the blood work looks fine. I hope we can figure out what's going on." Marius had already shut his computer off and was pushing all the paperwork into a manila folder.

Carolyn wondered just how dedicated a doctor he was. _She was now more certain than ever that Dr. Marius wasn't her type. _She spent the rest of the night sleeping on his couch; he was happy to crash on the floor.

* * *

Alayna and Karnak left Kaya with the nursemaid and arrived at the medical center early enough to stop at the VIP suite before Karnak went for physical therapy. They hoped that both Jack and Sam had experienced an uneventful night. 

Jack was already dressed and brewing coffee in the kitchenette. He had managed to sleep well, not sure if it was due to sheer fatigue or the Guinness. The only unsettling bedtime thought was wondering how Sam had responded to Rachis as her nurse. He still couldn't figure out why Sam was feeling so insecure. She didn't have many women friends and he was actually glad that both women were finally going to meet. His thoughts of Sam were interrupted by a knock on the door. Alayna peeked in.

"You're just in time for coffee." Jack pulled two more cups from the cupboard.

Karnak followed his wife into the kitchen area, taking careful steps with the help of a cane as he made his way to the table and chairs. Jack was pleased at his friend's progress. After the tall man sat down, he pulled up his pant leg to show off the very natural-looking prosthesis.

"Jack, pinch me." Karnak was grinning.

"What?"

"Come on, pinch my leg."

Jack reached over and pressed the flesh-colored surface (which felt surprisingly real) as Karnak exclaimed, "Yes! Yes, I can feel that! Now I'll shut my eyes and you touch another part of my leg."

Jack pressed Karnak's calf. The man opened his eyes and put his hand exactly where Jack had put pressure on the artificial flesh.

"Isn't it wonderful? There are nanosensors in the bionic limb which transmit signals to a neural chip in my brain that stimulates tactile memory. The implanted chip stores programmed sensory perceptions. I can _feel_ my leg! Soon our scientists will add nanites and neural programming for heat and cold differentiation as well."

"Well, spank me Rosie." Everyone laughed as Jack served his friends coffee. Then Alayna spoke up.

"Have you heard anything this morning about Sam? Did Dr. Marius or Dr. Lam stop by?"

"Nope. Haven't seen or heard a thing but I know they had a lot of tests scheduled for this morning. I was planning to walk down to Sam's room after my coffee. Want to come with?"

"Yes, I'll accompany you while Karnak goes off to his physical-therapy session." Alayna was eager to find out more about her friend's condition.

* * *

Nurse Rachis had slept in the nurses' lounge for most of the night. Her colleagues at the nursing station insisted that she catch a few hours' rest and would notify her if Sam rang for help. She didn't have to worry about her other patients as Dr. Loftus had given written permission for extended private duty until Sam was discharged. He felt that relationships between the two worlds merited mutual respect and utmost consideration. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter deserved special attention. 

Eva Rachis felt strongly about taking care of this Tau'ri woman and wondered if her feelings for Jack prompted the need to protect the woman he loved. It was a strange loyalty as neither of them were her friends. _They were her patients and she needed to remind herself that objectivity was called for. _Yet, having met and cared for Jack, she was drawn into his personal story, his life. At first, they did not hit it off well - her need for control and his need to bend the rules. The man was certainly not an ideal patient but he did have a rough-edged charm that she found intriguing. His rugged good looks reminded her of Jerus, her fiancé, who was killed in the war of liberation. They had not been engaged long and hardly knew each other. She reluctantly accepted his marriage proposal, later realizing that it was her need to feel loved, not her desire to love him, which prompted her commitment. He died before she could break the engagement; she felt guilty about that and threw herself into her work_. She didn't trust herself to love a man; she knew so little about love._

And then Jack came into her life. He was a Tau'ri hero to her people and their paths crossed ever so briefly. Those few days of caring for him, though, gave her hope and began to open her to the possibility of dating again, risking a relationship built on truth. _Jack showed her what it was like to love and to laugh._ He did not take himself too seriously but there was a depth to the man. Watching him worry about Sam in his own weakened condition, and then insist on being the first to give blood, touched her. She knew that he had wept for Sam when she brought him to her bedside before the surgery. He was a private man, a proud man, and she did not betray his trust by speaking of the tears in his eyes. It was hard to understand his quirky humor but, slowly, he made her let down her guard, relax, and actually begin to enjoy herself.

And now he was back on Aquila, with his special lady, with Sam. When she saw them both together at the temple and at Kaya's reception, she could tell that Jack was happy, so happy to be at Sam's side. Sam Carter was a beautiful woman; she carried herself with such grace and dignity. Watching them hold the baby as sponsors, she couldn't help but wish for their future bliss and fulfillment. _They made such an attractive couple._ She wanted to go up to them after the ceremony in the temple but her Aquilian colleagues swept her along with the crowd, telling her that she could mingle with her Tau'ri friends at the reception. By the time everyone was seated in the reception hall, she had lost her chance. Jack and Sam were seated at the head table and Karnak had begun speaking. At least she had the good fortune to be seated with the remaining Tau'ri. Sergeant Harriman was very attentive and she really enjoyed his company. In fact, his humor reminded her of Jack. When Jack went onstage and started demonstrating the toys, she couldn't help but smile. She remembered how disappointed he was when she took him around the hospital in search of a suitable gift for Kaya. _He had such a playful soul._ When he called her up to the stage, her heart skipped a beat. She had already concluded that she wouldn't have an opportunity to speak with him or meet Sam that afternoon. And then, suddenly, she was learning how to swing a yo-yo! A short time later, Sam collapsed at the back of the hall. Walter had asked her to dance but Jack's shout for help caused her to run toward him. Before she could reach Jack, three doctors arrived and a crowd started forming. She didn't push through the crowd, knowing that Sam was being attended. Instead, she went back to her table with Walter and waited to see what would happen next. The music had started playing again as Doctors Marius, Lam, and Loftus walked past the tables following Sam and Jack out of the hall. Sam walked alone with Jack at her side. She was one strong woman. Alayna stopped at their table to disclose that they were taking Sam to the hospital. _It was then that Eva knew how she could help and finally get to meet Samantha Carter.  
_

* * *

Sam seemed to have spent a calm night and was still sleeping as Eva Rachis entered her room. The nurse had stopped at the nurses' station and found a note from Dr. Marius, requesting more blood work. He wanted her to repeat a CBC profile. It appeared that the doctors had found something suspicious with Sam's blood-cell count and wanted to re-check for accuracy. Rachis hesitated to wake her patient as the woman seemed to be resting so peacefully but she knew that the blood test was important. Letting Sam sleep a few minutes longer, the nurse checked the side monitors and the oxygen monitor on Sam's finger. Everything was normal. 

"Sam, Colonel Carter. Wake up, please." Sam sighed and appeared to smile, but she didn't wake up.

Rachis shook her arm. Once. Twice.

Sam stirred and blinked her eyes. _She was having the most exciting dream about Jack … and now she was looking into the face of Jack's favorite nurse. Reality check._

"Are you okay? You look a bit uncomfortable, headache pain?"

"No, no … I just don't take kindly to having my dreams interrupted."

"So sorry. I just need to draw some blood and you can go back to sleep." Rachis was already winding the tourniquet around Sam's arm.

"I feel like a pin cushion. Didn't you get enough last night?"

Eva chuckled. "I know this is really annoying. You sound just like Jack." The nurse was busy drawing the blood so she missed Sam's glare. "There, all done. I think one of your doctors should be in soon to tell you what they've found so far."

Rachis gathered the blood samples and equipment just as Jack and Alayna arrived.

"Jack!" Eva put everything back on the bed tray and rushed over to O'Neill to give him a warm hug. Sam watched as the startled man fumbled and then returned the embrace. He was smiling weakly in Sam's direction. The nurse was beaming and looking up into Jack's face. "It's great to see you again. I wanted to talk to you more after the yo-yo demonstration but then Sam got sick and I never did have the chance to spend time with you." Jack cleared his throat and smiled back. _He really liked this woman. He wanted Sam to like her too. However, the temperature in the room had turned a bit frosty. _

He saw that Sam had pulled the oxygen tubing from her nose and was attempting to get out of bed rather quickly. Alayna started walking toward her and noticed that her face was very red.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom." _Sam Carter was not in her happy place. She had just been kissing Jack in a very erotic dream … which was interrupted by the woman who now had her arms … around Jack. _

"Sam, do you think that's such a good idea?" Alayna queried as Jack moved forward in concern. He reached Sam just in time to catch her as she fainted.

The _popular hero_ carried the _damsel-in-distress_ to her bed as the _other woman_ tucked her in and paged the doctors.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Heat Chapter 48**_

Carolyn Lam had slept fitfully on the couch, her mind wrapping itself around Sam's symptoms and potential diagnosis. The many tests and scans had ruled out brain and heart irregularities and Sam's new spleen was functioning well. The problem seemed to lie with the high red-blood-cell count. Average hematocrit reading for a woman was 43 and Carter's Hct was 49. _What was causing the elevated count?_ Lam was betting they would find the answer in the Aquilian medical records and wanted to start searching immediately. She was frustrated that Loftus and Marius chose to 'sleep on it'. Marius hit the floor and was out like a light. His snoring would have been annoying if Lam was trying to sleep; however, it just provided white noise while Carolyn ruminated. She was glad to have morning arrive and stepped over her snoring colleague to freshen herself in the office bathroom.

By the time Marius awoke, Carolyn was sitting at the computer, reading through Sam's online medical history and making notes. She was pleased that Dr. Loftus did download all the information as promised; he obviously did not need as much sleep as his younger colleague. Marius stretched and came over to the computer. He was watching as Carolyn called up some of the pharmaceutical records when his pager went off. He took the call and informed Lam that Sam had fainted again. Carolyn couldn't quite name what she was looking for but felt that she was getting closer to something important. "Why don't you go? I want to go over these meds that were prescribed for Sam, pre and post-op."

"No problem, I'm on my way. I'll call if you're needed."

* * *

Sam opened her eyes to find three worried faces staring at her. She remembered getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom, wanting to be alone. _How did she get back here?_

"You fainted." Jack could see the confusion in her eyes.

"What?" _Rachis was right; she was beginning to sound like Jack._

"You fainted and would have hit the floor but Jack managed to catch you." Rachis was busy taking Sam's pulse and re-inserting the nasal cannula.

Jack smiled and hoped that Sam appreciated his efforts.

Sam just closed her eyes and wished that Thor would beam her up and away. "How long was I out?"

"A matter of a minute or two, just like the last time. I've paged the doctors. Are you in any pain? Headache? Blurry vision?"

Sam could see that the nurse was truly concerned about her and that increased her guilt factor for acting so impulsively. She was tired and stressed and doing things that made no sense. _What was happening to her?_

"I'm sorry for the excitement, bad move on my part. And, no, I'm not in any pain." _Unless they'd like to count mental anguish on a scale of one to ten. She felt like a fool, dealing with conflicted feelings about Jack … the way she felt when he had been stranded with Laira on that isolated planet of Edora. Why was she so quick to judge Nurse Rachis? Eva was a pretty woman, obviously quite fond of Jack and he seemed to like her too. Why couldn't she accept that? She'd rather figure out a complex mathematical equation than solve the mysteries of her own heart. Loving Jack. It was all so new, uncharted territory. She didn't want to make any mistakes._

"Sam? Are you paying attention to what we're saying?" Alayna's voice broke her reverie.

"I'm just tired, want to get past all this and go home." Sam felt as if she were disappointing everyone.

Jack reached over and patted her arm. "It's okay. We're all here for you and I bet the good doctors are gonna have you up and out of here in no time. Don't you have to go for more tests this morning?"

Rachis spoke up. "We actually got most of the diagnostics done last night."

Dr. Marius walked in and entered the conversation. "Good morning. You'll be glad to know that all of the x-rays were normal. Nothing suspicious on the CT scan of your brain …"

Jack interrupted. "You mean there's _nothing_ going on in Carter's brain? I find that hard to believe."

Marius paused, tolerated O'Neill's weak attempt at humor, and continued on. "As I was saying, your scans were normal. We're looking more closely at your blood work now." The doctor was shining the penlight into Sam's eyes as he questioned her further. "So, another episode of fainting? How long did it last this time?"

Rachis answered for the patient. "She blacked out for only two minutes and was alert when she recovered. Nothing adverse on the monitors, oxygen restored."

"'Restored'?" Marius was confused.

"Sam jumped out of bed, doc, and took her oxygen doohickey off. Next thing you know, she's passing out." Sam shot Jack a sobering look which Jack chose to ignore. He kept pushing the doctor for answers. "Do you have any ideas yet about what's happening to Sam? Any clues?"

Marius completed a brief physical exam, spending extra time listening to the pulse beats in Sam's neck, before replying. "Sam seems to be experiencing what we call TIA's, transient ischemic attacks. They appear to be mini-strokes and involve blood-flow problems to the brain, but her tests don't reveal any type of cerebral or vascular blockage. There can be other causes for TIA's and this is something we're looking at more closely today." He then spoke to Sam directly, "These TIA's reverse themselves in minutes and that's why you come out of your blackouts so quickly with no lingering side-effects. We've discovered that your RBC's are highly elevated and that may be what is causing …"

Jack was getting impatient. "ABC's, RBC's, can you say that in English?"

Marius understood the man's frustration and realized that he should have been more clear. "RBC is medical shorthand for red blood cells and it seems that Sam's Hct, hematocrit, the ratio of the volume of her red blood cells to overall blood volume, is way above the normal range. In other words, there's a proliferation of red blood cells in her system and we have to find out how that happened. Dr. Lam is pursuing this right now, she's reviewing all the medications and treatments Sam received when she was brought here after the plane crash. In the meantime, we're going to repeat a blood profile to verify accuracy of the RBC count and go from there. Nurse Rachis, do you have the new blood sample?"

Rachis handed Marius the vials of blood which she had drawn from Sam before the fainting spell. "I'll take these to the lab and get back to my office to help Dr. Lam with the diagnosis. I think we'll know what we're dealing with in a few more hours."

Marius made notations in Sam's chart and then advised his patient. "Sam, you seem stable again but I want you to rest in bed, stay quiet for the rest of the day. There's a good chance that we may be running advanced blood work by this afternoon and so I'm putting you on a strict fast, no solids nor liquids except water. Okay?"

Sam was not looking forward to a day in bed; she felt like an invalid so pushed a bit, "Bathroom?"

Dr. Marius looked at Rachis and nodded reluctantly. "You can get up to go to the bathroom but only if Nurse Rachis accompanies you and stays with you at all times. Clear?"

"Yes." _It looked like she and Rachis were going to become bosom buddies, but anything was better than being handed a bedpan. _

Alayna checked her watch after Dr. Marius left and realized that it was time to retrieve Karnak and return home to Kaya. Sam's unexpected emergency cut short any quality time between the two friends. She would have to return later to chat and hoped, by then, that Sam would be on the mend. "Sam, I have to run now. I'll stop back later. Karnak and Kaya send their love." Alayna hugged her friend and went on her way. She could tell that Sam seemed unusually tense and even a bit cranky but thought it was just the stress of being hospitalized. _At least she had Jack and Nurse Rachis to keep her company._

The door closed and Jack took a chair next to Sam's bed. Eva Rachis entered some notes into a computer and then came near. Sam had been quietly resting, resigned to the fact that she was a prisoner. _Her red blood cells were sabotaging her sanity and leaving her at the mercy of …_

Rachis smiled. "Sam, do you want to go to the bathroom?"

Jack was biding his time, taking his cues from Sam. If she needed to be quiet, then he'd keep his mouth shut. _Oh hell! Not a chance. He wanted to bring these two women together, help them become friends. No better time than now; they were stuck together for the rest of the day. _

Sam got up and walked with Rachis to the bathroom. By the time they returned, Jack had set up another chair and invited Eva to sit down. Sam shot him a look but he was not deterred. He had a plan. _Divide and conquer. Sam only associated Eva with him and then felt jealous or threatened or whatever. Maybe her red blood cells were clogging her brain. She just needed some space, neutral territory, to let Rachis in and get to know her without any pre-conceptions or wrong conclusions. Jack had to eliminate himself from the equation and introduce a new point of interest._

Jack looked at Sam and at Eva on the other side of the bed and then worked his plan. "So, Eva, I hear that you and Walter really hit it off well at the reception. Why don't you fill us in?" Eva's face lit up as she blushed and Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise. Jack caught a glimpse of amusement and curiosity in Sam's eyes.

_Yes! O'Neill scores! Brilliant tactical maneuver! That's why they made him General. _


	49. Chapter 49

_Dear faithful readers, I've had this chapter written for well over a week but not sure if I'm doing justice to Sam and Jack in their three-way conversation with Nurse Rachis. So, after several drafts, my Muse and I have decided to put it to the test. Please review and let me know if you think that Sam and Jack, usually private people, would let down their guard a bit and reveal themselves to Eva. I will then either go back to the drawing board or continue on with Chapter 50. I know you're getting cabin fever and so am I. Thanks for your support and wonderful feedback! Wow, on to Chapter 50!  
_

_**Heat Chapter 49 **_

"You have a thing for Walter?" Sam was stunned. _She must have been unconscious longer than she thought._ Her blue eyes twinkled at the nurse in the hot seat. Eva was flustered and sitting there speechless. "Jack, look what you've done! The poor woman can't even talk." Sam admonished Jack, but only playfully as she wanted to hear the details of what actually transpired.

Rachis tried to regain her composure but it was hard to do with two pairs of eyes staring at her quizzically. "Really, it's really nothing. Jack, who told you that Walter and I spent time together?"

Sam joined in. "Yes, Jack, please tell."

Jack was grinning impishly. "Got it from the man himself."

"You talked to Walter?! When?" Eva's cheeks were still red.

"If you remember, you brought him and General Landry to the hospital last night. They spent a few hours with me while you were doing all that fun stuff to Sam like poking her with needles and making her change into this lovely gown."

Sam warned, "Don't you dare go there."

"I already did. I'm the one who scooped you up when you passed out; I had to grab on to something. They really should redesign that back flap."

Now it was Sam's turn to blush. Eva tried to hide her giggles but ended up laughing out loud instead. She had never experienced a rapid-fire Jack-Sam dialogue; she was enjoying every teasing moment. Sam looked over at Eva and chided, "Don't laugh - it'll only encourage him."

"What?" Jack played dumb, always a strong card.

Eva stopped laughing long enough to ask, "Are you two always like this?"

"She brings out the mischief in me." Jack was the first to reply; he wanted to keep this banter going as he saw how much Sam had perked up. He looked at Sam and winked.

"We have our serious moments too. Enough about us, what about you and Walter?" Sam preferred to put the focus back on Rachis.

Jack followed Sam's lead and related, "Yeah, I can tell that you made quite a first impression, Nurse Rachis. Haven't seen Sergeant Harriman this excited about anything since the discovery of the eighth chevron."

Sam wasn't sure the nurse understood, "It's our Stargate system. Walter is our Gate technician."

Eva replied, "I know. He told me what he does and it sounds quite important. He mentioned that he worked for Jack too."

Jack added, "He's a good man, very dependable. Might seem a bit quiet at first until you get to know him."

"Oh, I didn't find him quiet at all. He was very funny, a lot like you."

"Walter and Jack? Hmm, I never saw a resemblance." Sam decided to pull more info from the unsuspecting nurse.

"Not so much that they look like each other, just that Walter was sweet and made me laugh. He told some Earth jokes, Jack, and I actually got the punch lines - thanks to you!"

Sam looked puzzled so Jack forged ahead. "When I was brought here after the plane crash, Eva didn't understand a lot of my humor; I had to explain the jokes."

This was the perfect opening for Sam. "Don't feel bad, Eva, I live on the same planet with him and still don't get his jokes."

Both women laughed as Jack swung back to the original topic. "So, Walter … good guy, loyal, bright, witty … what's not to like? Do you have a steady guy?"

"Jack!" Sam implored. "That's so rude! You shouldn't intrude on a woman's privacy like that."

Eva didn't seem to mind. _She was so at ease with this couple._ "No, it's okay, Sam. I'm not dating anyone right now."

Jack got the intel he wanted. "Great, then I can tell Walter you might be available when he makes his delivery?"

Sam and Eva chorused, "What delivery?"

"Toys. Sergeant Walter Harriman has been appointed traveling toy ambassador to Aquila. He's going to make regular trips and deliveries after he sets up contracts with a few toy companies back on Earth. I was hoping that some kind nurse would take him under her wing and show him around. No biplanes though, that's off limits."

Eva's smile and enthusiastic "I'd love to!" provided the answer Jack was hoping for.

"Good deal. I think Walter signed up for the assignment just to see you but let's keep that our little secret, eh?"

Eva was pleased. "My lips are sealed."

Sam was more relaxed than she had been in days. The laughter and good-natured tone of their three-way conversation had lifted her spirit. She was slowly getting to know this young woman and liking what she saw. The next few hours went by quickly as all three found many topics of interest to chat about. The funniest part of the morning was Eva's probing question, "How did you two first meet?"

Jack looked at Sam, both paused to gather their thoughts, and then started talking at once. Jack held up his hand and ordered, "Stop. I bet we both have different versions of this story. You first?"

Sam was glad to oblige. "I was transferred from the Pentagon, a large military think tank, to the Stargate Command Center at Cheyenne Mountain. I met Jack in a briefing room and he was quite arrogant."

"What?"

"Jack, be honest. You were so defensive and obviously upset when you found out 'Sam Carter' was a female." Sam looked at Eva. "The Air Force is such a testosterone-driven establishment. I was the only woman in the briefing room, surrounded by these macho types who were giving me the once over."

Eva seemed appalled. "That's awful. Didn't Jack come to your rescue?"

Jack interjected, "There's one thing I learned quickly about Carter, she didn't need to be rescued. She came into that briefing ready to rumble."

Sam added, "And good thing I had my body armor on, because you and your buddies sure didn't make me feel welcomed."

"Don't forget your plumbing."

"Plumbing?" Nurse Rachis was clueless.

Sam grinned, "Ah, yes, not my finest hour. I think I did get a bit overdramatic with that line about my reproductive organs being on the inside …"

Eva was still confused. "Were you having a physical at this briefing?"

"God, no! I just felt defensive when they started questioning my ability as a soldier and an officer so I threw out that lame line."

Jack reached for Sam's hand. "You were so hot. I swear the temp in that room went up as soon as you walked in the door."

"See? That's what I mean! The men didn't take me seriously. You especially!"

"You wanted to Indian wrestle. I took that seriously. How come we never did that?"

"Because I got too busy, too fast, saving your six on alien planets." _Sam was beginning to wonder why she was being so candid. Normally, she would be reluctant to share herself so freely with a stranger, let alone a woman who evoked uneasy feelings in her just hours before. Yet Eva's genuine interest in both her and Jack proved disarming and the camaraderie helped to take Sam's mind off her current condition. _

"Oh my, talk about first impressions. You two certainly didn't hit it off well." _Eva was thinking how little she knew about Walter._

Jack decided to be quite honest. "I felt threatened by her brains and stunned by her beauty. I started thinking of all the cold showers I'd be taking to keep _my_ plumbing under control."

Now both women were laughing.

Jack cleared his throat. "But we survived, didn't we?"

Sam touched his cheek. "Yes, we did and it was an honor serving with you, _sir_."

* * *

When Dr. Marius returned to his office, he found papers spread across his desk and Carolyn Lam busily making notes in the margins.

"How's Sam?" Lam asked, not looking up from her task.

"Another TIA, she's fine for now. I explained what seems to be happening and reassured her that these are temporary, reversible events. I also shared that most of her tests were normal except for the RBC panel. I told her that you were researching her medical file and treatment after the plane crash, that the cause of the TIA's was still undetermined. Find anything?"

"Yes, yes I did. And I think it's time to call for the hematology consult."

"Good, I dropped the extra blood work off at the lab on my way back. We'll get a verification of her red-blood-cell count in a few minutes. In the meantime, what do you think we're sitting on?"

Carolyn looked up from her copious notes. "If you remember, I was called in after Sam's accident because of her unusual physiology. When I came here Sam had already been treated by your ER staff and there were problems with the drugs given. I had a hunch that, if I looked hard enough, something might indicate a possible complication."

Marius was surprised. "Iatrogenic? You think our doctors may have caused Sam's current condition?"

Lam continued with her hypothesis, "Yes, I think when Sam was unstable and in ER, the doctors introduced various drugs and then, post-op, more meds were given to correct the anemia from her severe blood loss. Look here." Lam directed Marius to highlighted areas of Sam's pharmacology records.

The Aquilian doctor read the sections carefully and concurred. "I think you're on to something. Let's do the consult with hematology while we're waiting for the latest lab work and proceed from there." Marius looked at Lam and offered an awkward compliment, "You're quite good, for a Tau'ri physician."

_Carolyn decided that insecure male egos transcended global boundaries._

* * *

Alayna returned in the afternoon and found Sam in bed, reading a magazine. She was still attached to various monitors and the nasal oxygen cannula but the room was empty. Alayna hesitated, not wanting to disturb her friend but Sam looked up and smiled when she saw her in the doorway.

"Do you want company?"

Sam put the magazine down and waved Alayna in. "Of course. Come in."

Alayna gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and claimed the vacant chair next to the bed. "Where are Jack and Nurse Rachis?"

"Jack went to eat lunch; I practically had to push him out. He knew I was on a liquid diet and felt guilty eating in front of me. Eva was paged by Dr. Marius and should be back any minute."

_Eva? Sam was now on a first-name basis with the nurse._ Alayna sensed that something had been going on with Rachis but didn't want to pry. She was happy to see that the issue seemed resolved as Sam was more calm than she had been in the morning. Sam seemed to read her friend's mind and actually spoke first.

"Alayna. I'm glad we have a few minutes alone. It's been too hectic and I managed to upset Kaya's reception by fainting …"

Alayna shrugged. "Don't you even think such a thing. You fell ill and you're right where you need to be. The party went on without you. I took the baby home early in the evening but Karnak stayed to turn out the lights. I swear, that man just needs to have people in his life; it's a transfusion of energy."

Sam laughed and noted, "I think Jack was quite the life of the party too. He really surprised me onstage with all the toy demonstrations. Usually, he's not the showman …"

"... that Karnak is." Alayna finished the sentence and both women nodded in agreement. Alayna turned her attention to Sam. "How are you feeling right now? Any word from the doctors?"

"I'm tired and seemed to have developed a new symptom, itchiness on my arms and legs. Eva noticed that I was scratching while we were talking and actually called it to my attention. She planned to tell Dr. Marius when she answered his page. I think he and Dr. Lam were going to fill her in on what's happening."

"And they have", Nurse Rachis responded as she came into the room with more medical equipment. "We need one more round of blood work to confirm a diagnosis. Dr. Marius and Dr. Lam will be in shortly." Jack arrived as Eva was drawing Sam's blood. Alayna decided to stay since the doctors were on to something. Eva took the blood samples to the lab as Carolyn Lam walked in.

"You certainly provided a challenge, Sam, but I think we found what we were looking for. Your high RBC count along with fainting spells, headaches, breathing problems and other symptoms seem to correlate with a condition called polycythemia vera rubra. Too much of a good thing is bad. Too many red blood cells in the bloodstream can thicken the blood so much that it can't circulate properly – it's almost like sludge. When your spleen ruptured, you had lost a good deal of blood and the doctors tried to stabilize you with Aquilian drugs and procedures. Unfortunately, they did not take into account your unique physiology and the hidden protein marker which may have worked against the early drug interventions. There were certain anti-anemic meds given in doses which may have been so large that they eventually over-stimulated your human RBC colonies. Nurse Rachis just took blood samples to test for another protein marker, called erythropoietin, EPO, which, I'm betting, is the culprit."

Jack was trying to digest all that Lam was saying. He was getting a headache. _The new CMO's technobabble was as hard to follow as Sam's._ "So, Doc, what's the bottom line here? When are we gonna know if this Vera thing is doing a number on Sam? And, aside from Roto-Rooter, how do we get all the gunky stuff outta her?"

Dr. Marius was standing in the doorway and couldn't help but reply, "General O'Neill, you certainly have a way with words."

Alayna lowered her head to hide her grin while Sam simply looked at the man who was about to keep the home planet safe from all inter-galactic threats. "Jack, why don't we let the doctors finish their analysis?"

Marius walked over to Sam and studied her monitors. "I conferred with Dr. Loftus and reported our initial findings and our expected diagnosis of drug-induced polycythemia vera. The EPO results should confirm our, well Dr. Lam's, suspicions. We'll know in several more hours." In the meantime, I'm going to put you on a low dose of an aspirin equivalent."

Lam continued, "If we find what we're looking for, we will then reduce your RBC volume through phlebotomy. Tonight, you'll just rest and drink plenty of liquids. This is a reversible condition with no long-term effects. We should have you up and about in a couple days."

"Phlebotomy?" Jack wanted more information.

"Yes, it's like leeching. We take blood from Sam and bring her hematocrit down to a normal level." Lam looked at Sam as she spoke to see her patient's reaction. Sam was comfortable with what she had heard. It sounded as if this was caused by Aquilian medical error and it was reversible. Sam's scientific, solution-oriented mind was satisfied with the prognosis. She was suddenly quite tired though and wished that everyone would leave. The doctors did go and Alayna hugged her friend and also left, seeing the fatigue in her face. Jack, however, remained. Rachis dimmed the lights and let her patient rest, knowing that the best tonic was the handsome man sitting by Sam's side. They had shared themselves with her all morning and she felt so lucky to have gotten to know them better. It was time to leave the couple alone.

_Eva suddenly wondered if Walter would sit by her bedside if she were sick; something told her that he would. Indeed._


	50. Chapter 50

_This is a very short chapter which continues to celebrate a much more touchy-feely side to our favorite couple. I am writing with a broader stroke right now but it's such fun to bring out their playful potential. Besides, I've whumped them enough. Enjoy! Can't believe this story is still going strong at 50. Cake, we should have cake ... where's Jack?  
_

_**Heat Chapter 50**_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go, just go."

Brown eyes peered into blue eyes. Jack leaned over Sam, reluctant to leave her to another day of mandatory bed rest and medical procedures, but Sam was insistent. Karnak and Alayna had invited him over to spend time with Kaya and Sam knew that the baby would be the perfect diversion.

"Jack, you know that I'm stuck here for at least one more day while they draw blood and regulate my blood count. There's nothing for you to do here; why should two of us go stir crazy?"

Jack interrupted, "'Stuck' is the right word. I wish they didn't have to take blood from you, not after all you went through in the plane crash and the blood you lost in the first place."

"You heard Dr. Lam this morning after the diagnosis was confirmed. My regenerated spleen is working fine. What happened is rare. The change in my red-blood-cell count was so insidious that even she was taken by surprise. Once they achieve a proper balance with the phlebotomy, I'll be over this fatigue and breathlessness – all these crazy symptoms."

Jack watched as Sam scratched her arm and looked back into his face. They were so close, inches away from each other, and her blue eyes, while tired, were still dizzyingly beautiful. _God, how he could get lost in those eyes._

"Jack? Are you listening to me?" Sam suddenly felt as if he were miles away.

"It's your eyes. They almost hypnotize me."

Sam was feeling worn-out, crumpled, unwashed, and far from beautiful while Jack was gazing into her eyes as if she were a top model. She had to laugh at the irony.

"What?" Jack looked confused … and hurt.

Sam felt a pang of guilt and turned serious. "My eyes? Didn't you happen to notice the oxygen in my nose, my red face, and the rash on my arm?"

"Yeah, so what? It's all in the eyes, windows to the soul. I lust after your soul so I'm not paying attention to the rest of your body right now."

_Sam was glad that Eva Rachis was out of the room. As Jack's warm, minty breath caressed her face, she was sure her heart and pulse rates were speeding up. And she was just as certain that she wanted to prolong this very intimate encounter with Jack._

"Jack, can you ever be serious?" The blue eyes sparkled a bit brighter.

"Your eyes could 'launch a thousand ships', spaceships."

Sam looked dubious.

Jack expounded, "Ships, 'Helen of Troy', but I bet your eyes are bluer."

"It was Helen's face, not her eyes. My face is blotchy and red. Have you been drinking?"

"Drinking in your baby blues. Close your eyes. Go ahead, shut them." Sam decided to play along. She was rewarded with soft kisses on her eyelids while Jack ran his fingers through her uncombed hair. The heart monitor started beeping.

"Damn! Jack, quick, unplug the thing!" Jack raced around the bed and started to fiddle with the controls. Nurse Rachis came rushing in, a concerned look on her face. She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Jack was pushing buttons and moving dials while Sam, her face quite red, seemed to sink back into the pillow.

"What happened? Sam, are you okay?" Rachis rushed to her patient's side and started taking her pulse while she turned to Jack and added, "Could you move away from the monitors?" It only took a minute for Rachis to comprehend what had just transpired. Jack was quietly shuffling about while Sam became the compliant patient. Eva saw her flushed cheeks lighten a bit and watched her vitals return to normal as she started to relax. Wanting to respect their privacy and trying to be discreet, Eva calmly tucked the covers around Sam and averted eye contact. "I'm going to get the phlebotomy equipment and will be back in about fifteen minutes. It's best for Sam not to do anything that will … disturb her vital signs."

Passing Jack, the nurse reached into her pocket and placed a small object in his hand. "Here, try this. It will keep you occupied."

Jack looked incredulous as Eva made a graceful exit. Sam, calmer but curious, strained to see what was in his hand. "Jack, what did she give you?"

"A yo-yo."

The couple's laughter rippled down the hallway where a certain nurse was giggling uncontrollably too.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Heat Chapter 51**_

Jack was still chuckling to himself over Eva's brilliant intervention. He was pleased that she kept one of his demonstration yo-yo's in her pocket and he was even more gratified that Sam had finally come to enjoy her company. Eva was beautiful and witty but he had a hunch that she didn't have many close friends. When he first met her, she reminded him of Sam in her early days, all work and no play. Both women were quite dedicated to their professions but needed to relax more.

Jack loved pulling Sam out of her comfort zone, pushing her buttons with a joke or a dumbed-down remark. He loved seeing her eyes light up and that megawatt smile every time he did something to amuse her, or a raised eyebrow and look of annoyance when he did something that irritated the hell out of her. It amazed him that she did not see herself as he saw her – beautiful and brilliant. _She wasn't perfect, thank God, and neither was he. Besides, perfection was highly overrated. _ Sam had a fierce independent streak but beneath her stubbornness and determination lay an innocence and vulnerability that charmed him no end. She carried the wound of her mother's loss just as he bore the scars of losing Charlie. There was a sadness deep within each of them which they kept hidden from the rest of the world. He was ready, almost eager, to share that part of himself with her. _He knew that she would understand that kind of pain. _ Her pain had been compounded with the recent loss of her father. Jack sensed that she was still grieving. _It would be so good to take her to the cabin, good for both of them. Were they ready to take the next step and fully commit to each other? He had to admit that he never wanted anyone more but also that he never felt so nervous, uncertain. _

Their time on Aquila this past month had pushed them to their limits, physically and emotionally. They both survived a plane crash and then Sam nearly bled to death from a ruptured spleen. He felt so helpless watching her go through those critical days of surgery and post-op recovery. Now back on the planet, for what should have been a carefree celebration of their friends' baby, had turned into another crisis. It was as if the Universe had decided not to deal them a fair hand at all. Nevertheless, the one constant in this uncertainty was the fact that he and Sam were survivors. Through the years, they always beat the odds and lived to fight another day, sometimes by sheer force of will. _He had to put his faith into their ability to survive, to move beyond the past and find a new beginning. _

He wanted to find this fresh start with Sam on a little piece of real estate in Minnesota which, for him, was probably the closest model of heaven on earth. How ironic that, for many years after his son's death, it had become his private hell. He had bought this cabin when Charlie was born; it became the family getaway. After Charlie was gone, it was torture to return. Everywhere he looked, he saw Charlie – running through the rooms, snuggled in his bed, playing on the porch, and fishing with him, their legs dangling in the water off the dock. He heard Charlie's voice, his laughter ringing in the woods, long after the boy was gone. The grief nearly drove him insane. After the divorce, it was harder still to travel to the cabin. Slowly, though, he persevered, finding peace and acceptance on that ground, sacred ground where he had lived and loved. It was as if Charlie came to him one night in a dream and whispered, "Daddy, don't ever leave this place. I am here with you." He couldn't shake the experience off even though he was never one to believe in dreams. Yet, he dreamed again in the desert of losing and then finding Sam in deep, dark water. How odd that Sam seemed to share the same dream and later told him, while she was recovering from surgery, that she relived the dream as she came out of anesthesia. She insisted that it was Jack's voice and presence that pulled her back to consciousness.

_Maybe there was a reason to believe in dreams and to hope that the Universe wasn't stacking the deck against them after all … that maybe, just maybe, he and Sam were due a Royal Flush._

* * *

Nurse Rachis brought the needed equipment into the room, ready to carry out a procedure which she had performed on Jack when he gave blood for Sam's transfusion just a month ago. _How disturbing that life-saving blood had now become the problem and needed to be regulated in order to effect a recovery. Sam had been through enough trauma; she deserved better. _

Being in the couple's company for such a short time was an unexpected delight for Eva. She felt privileged to have shared in their affectionate teasing and playful dialogue but knew that they had other, more serious matters to discuss. _She surmised that there were important decisions to be made. _The nurse wanted to see Jack and Sam on their way home, hopefully to some well deserved downtime with each other.

"Is Jack gone for the day?"

"Yes, off to play with Kaya … and his yo-yo." Sam chuckled and blushed. "Your timing was perfect."

Eva smiled but couldn't tell if Sam's red face was due to her blood condition or embarrassment. She thought it best to focus on the phlebotomy.

"Are you ready for this? Need anything before we begin? I was glad to see that you ate a good breakfast."

"No, please, let's get started." Sam wanted to get the procedure over with. Carolyn Lam had dropped in after Jack left, assuring her that she would probably be able to go back to Earth in another day if the two units of blood which were to be removed produced the desired result: a drop in her hematocrit level bringing the red blood cells to a normal range. The doctors would know by evening if all was going well. All Sam had to do was rest, drink plenty of liquids, and take some aspirin. She made a mental note of another priority: a hot shower and a change of clothes.

Eva carefully placed a tourniquet around Sam's arm and inserted the line. She was quick and gentle. Soon, the blood was filling the hanging bag and the nurse sat quietly by Sam's side, reading the magazine that Sam had already finished. From time to time, she would check the monitors and the blood flow in the IV.

"It's so odd to be doing this again."

Sam had been dozing and didn't quite understand. "Excuse me?"

"Déjà vu. I can't help but think of how Jack insisted …"

Now Sam was truly puzzled. "Insisted on what?"

"On giving you blood." As soon as the words were out, Eva could tell by the look on Sam's face that she didn't know that Jack had been one of her donors.

Sam's eyes grew wide as she realized what Eva was saying. She started to choke up. _Never, not once, had Jack mentioned that he had given her blood, his blood_, _during her trauma and surgery. _"I never knew", she whispered. "Wasn't he injured himself?"

"Yes, but he was adamant about being the first to help you. Later, General Landry was able to provide additional units. You were bleeding out, quite critical. Both of them saved your life."

"Jack saved my life." Sam lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were forming. _Just like him to be so stubborn! And just like him to keep his heroics to himself. For all his bravado and over-the-top humor, Jack O'Neill was a very humble and loving man._

Sam brushed her free hand across her eyes and then smiled at Eva. "Thank you, thank you for telling me."

"You're a very lucky woman, Sam. He cares for you so much."

"I know."

Both women seemed to take strength from the shared revelation and became quiet once again. Their evolving friendship was comfortable with silence.


	52. Chapter 52

_**Heat Chapter 52 **_

The baby followed Jack with her eyes as she lay contentedly in his arms. He was sitting with Karnak and Alayna in their spacious, comfortable living room, glad to be free of the sterile environment of the medical center for several hours. Relieved to know that a diagnosis had been made and treatment begun for Sam, all three of them were hopeful that she would soon be feeling better and able to travel back through the Stargate with Jack.

In the meantime, Jack bounced the baby gently as he related the yo-yo incident to his hosts. Upon hearing the entire story, Karnak's sudden guffaw startled his daughter and the baby began to cry. Alayna shot an admonishing look at her husband as she reached for Kaya. "She is still not used to your exuberance."

Karnak was not intimidated. "My dear wife, the little one must learn to tolerate changes in her environment."

Alayna stared at her mate as she tried to soothe the screaming baby. "Sometimes your booming voice is louder than thunder."

Karnak rose from his chair and kissed his irritated wife on the cheek. "Then Kaya will never be afraid of storms once she has lived with such a thunderous father."

Alayna's frustration turned into capitulation as Karnak playfully nudged her. _The man could irritate her in an instant and then, just as quickly, charm her into submission._ _He was impossible! _

Karnak took the baby and the baby's crying ceased as she settled into his huge arms. She began cooing as Karnak made funny faces and clucking noises. "See? Kaya knows her father can make many different sounds."

Jack spoke up, "Yeah, 'shock and awe'. It seems to work better here than where I come from."

Karnak and Alayna were not certain of Jack's meaning and now it was his turn to laugh. "Military doctrine on Earth … trust me, it hasn't been too successful. Now, before I go back to the hospital, I'd like to talk to you about another strategy. I'm planning to take Sam up to my cabin for rest and recovery, plus some serious talk about the future. We still have another month before our new assignments. I wouldn't say this to anyone except you, but I'm nervous. After all she's been through here on Aquila, I don't know if I should even push the romance and commitment thing."

The baby started to drift to sleep and Karnak placed her in a nearby crib while considering Jack's next move. "Take courage, Jack. I really believe that Sam's feelings for you have not changed at all. I think she will be ready to begin just where you two left off. Remember the feelings you acknowledged for each other on the day we honored you? Hold to that moment. Start there."

Jack slowly smiled. _He thought of how radiant Sam looked on the dance floor, how she welcomed his first, tender kiss._ "That seems light years away."

Karnak walked to his wife and embraced her. Alayna looked at her husband and then at Jack. It was her turn to offer advice. "You and Sam are so right for each other; we knew that from the first we met. There is a chemistry, Jack, that cannot be denied. You deserve to be happy."

Karnak nodded to his dear Tau'ri friend, a man who had become such an important part of their lives. "Love always finds its way home. It is time for you both to realize that and think about your future."

* * *

The heat of the shower had a calming effect as Sam stood under the running water and let it cascade over her. _She was grateful for this small pleasure._ The phlebotomy had gone well and Dr. Lam gave permission for a late-afternoon shower once the patient had taken some nourishment and seemed steady on her feet. Sam no longer needed the oxygen and this was also an encouraging sign.

Eva Rachis was still at her patient's side, providing support. She handed Sam a large towel as she stepped from the shower and supplied additional toiletries - comb, tooth brush, lotion. "Your skin is glowing, but it's a healthy red; the rash is almost gone." The nurse had taken a professional look at Sam's arms, legs, and back and was satisfied that Sam's symptoms were easing. Eva reached for a tunic and pants from a nearby locker as Sam toweled herself dry.

"Here you go. You've graduated to a two-piece outfit."

Sam laughed as she slipped into the welcomed clothes. "You don't know how I've been waiting for this! I almost feel human again."

"Actually, I would have loved to have brought you something a bit more alluring for Jack but hospital rules …"

Sam looked at this woman and felt like hugging her. "You would have done that? Found me another change of clothes? 'Alluring for Jack'? Oh, Eva, you're sweet! I'm not really into such things, more of a jeans-and-sweater kind of gal."

Sam watched Eva in the mirror as she combed her wet hair. The nurse smiled shyly back at Sam's reflection. "Sam, I'm sorry, that was a bit too personal. I don't know what got into me. I know how stifling it is to wear a uniform most of the time and I thought maybe you felt the same way, especially since you and Jack seem so … so close." Eva's voice trailed off as she realized that she had crossed a boundary. _She prided herself in remaining detached and fair minded with all her patients; somehow, she had let Sam and Jack into her life and wanted to be a part of theirs. How unprofessional! _

Sam saw Eva's expression change, her cheeks redden, and turned to face the now silent woman.

"Eva, what's wrong?"

The nurse was embarrassed. "I seemed to have stepped over a boundary with you and Jack. I never meant to get so involved. I'm so, so sorry. Perhaps I should have another nurse assigned to your room."

_Sam Carter was not an expert on social relationships, male or female. Ever since her mother died, she had found it extremely hard to trust and welcome people into her inner circle. Yet, having almost died on this planet and seeing Jack so concerned had made her more self-aware. She had to examine her own feelings of jealousy and insecurity when she encountered Rachis. She had judged Eva's motives wrongly and, if anything, she should be the one who was apologizing. By letting this stranger come into her life, her relationship with Jack had actually grown stronger. _

The patient walked over to her caretaker and hugged her. "Eva, you are a gem. You've done nothing wrong. Jack and I owe you so much for the care you've given us and for the moments you allowed us to let down our guard and be ourselves. I don't think a boundary was crossed at all. I think a friendship was formed which will last even when we leave this planet. I wasn't as kind to you as I could have been at first. I felt jealous of your relationship with Jack."

Eva's eyes grew wide. "Oh Sam, there was never anything between us. Jack always had you on his mind."

Sam put up her hand. "I know. Believe me, I know. Was it because I was sick? It was silly and adolescent behavior. But friends are honest with friends and I want you to know what happened. Once I was under your care, I began to see you for the person you are – a lovely, selfless individual. I would be honored to have you as my friend."

_Eva Rachis felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. This Tau'ri woman, whom she admired, was complimenting her and validating the friendship that Eva dared hope for._ _She wished that Jack and Sam knew how much they had given her in exchange. Perhaps, one day she would be able to tell them.  
_

The nurse was excited about the future, about her new relationships with her Tau'ri friends, Sam, Jack, and … Walter.

"Thank you" was all that was needed, all that was said.

* * *

Jack had returned to Sam's room in time to hear the news which was good, very good. Doctors Marius and Lam were pleased to report that Sam's red-blood-cell count had fallen to an acceptable level and, given similar readings the following morning, she should be released from the medical center and able to return to the SGC. Carolyn was leaving Aquila tonight and would keep Sam in the infirmary for one night to monitor her vitals and blood levels after the trip through the Stargate. Dr. Loftus was so impressed by Carolyn's research on the complications from Sam's case that he invited the Tau'ri doctor to lecture at the university and further collaborate with the Aquilian medical staff. Lam wrote one last entry into Sam's file and left, wishing Sam a good night's rest. Eva Rachis walked down the hallway with Dr. Marius, discussing final procedures for the next morning. The doctors had given permission for Sam to take a short walk and Rachis suggested that Jack take her to his VIP suite. "It will do her good and give you some privacy, big day tomorrow."

Jack was so relieved to see Sam in her new attire, no longer attached to any IV lines or oxygen. He waited as she stepped into slippers and reached for a white robe which Eva had left at the foot of the bed.

"Are you ready for your evening stroll, madam?" Smiling, Jack extended his arm. Sam surprised him by accepting and they walked slowly down the corridor, arm-in-arm. Sam's pace was steady but she still appreciated Jack's support. _She had spent too much time on her back lately. It felt good to be up and about._

Once they reached the suite, Jack led Sam to the windows that looked out on the city. He put his arm around her as they both gazed at the twinkling lights and ships flying up and beyond the dome. Sam leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. They stayed silent for a long time, separate minds dwelling on what would happen next, where they would be within a matter of days, weeks. They watched and wondered while Sam took comfort in the solid beating of Jack's heart.

"Better get you back to your room", Jack hated to change his position but he knew that Sam needed her rest.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait to get home."

Jack kissed Sam as she raised her face. Their lips touched gently and then parted. The next kiss was firmer, more urgent, kindling fires that burned deep within. _Jack remembered Karnak's words._ He took Sam's face in his hands and reassured her.

"You're already there."


	53. Chapter 53

_To all of you who have stayed with me and enjoyed this story, for your reviews and encouragement, I thank you so much! And now you have weighed in on whether this should be the final chapter and the verdict is "yes". I agree. The next part of Sam and Jack's journey will happen in a new fic, the sequel. I am so pleased that the Aquilians I created became such an integral part of our couple's story; I hope that we can revisit them in the future. I am well and thank you also for your kind thoughts and prayers this past week. Finally, I must thank my two special Gateworld Forum friends, Coley and tagger, who were my personal cheerleaders and Beta readers. They kept me on task and challenged me throughout. Without them and my Muse, I doubt that I'd have gotten this far! Peace, CG  
_

_**Heat Chapter 53 **_

It was a busy morning. Sam was awake when Nurse Rachis arrived on duty, eagerly awaiting her final round of blood tests and final checkup from Dr. Marius. Eva assisted and all went well. Sam then ate breakfast with Jack; Eva had thoughtfully ordered two trays. Eva disappeared for an hour but was back when Dr. Marius returned to tell Sam that her bloodwork continued to register normal and he was releasing her to Dr. Lam's care at the SGC. Jack mentioned something about 'cake' and Sam laughed. Eva didn't understand the reference but decided to look busy and let it be a private joke between the couple.

After the release forms were signed, Eva brought Sam's dress-blue uniform. Jack went back to the VIP suite to get himself ready for the trip back to Earth. By noon, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was looking very professional and poised in her dress blues. General Jack O'Neill arrived in his dress uniform, ready to escort Sam to the Stargate. Together, they made a striking couple.

Alayna came in with Kaya, telling Jack and Sam that Karnak had made arrangements for transportation to the Gate. Sam was sure that she could handle the short walk but everyone insisted on her riding. Sam gave Eva a warm hug, telling her that she planned to keep in touch. Likewise, Jack also hugged the nurse and reminded her that Walter would be returning soon with his first toy delivery. "There will be a stuffed puppy for you, Eva", assured Jack.

As he and Sam were leaving, Eva secretly slipped two wrapped packages into Sam's travel bag. She was glad that the couple was distracted with Alayna and the baby as she didn't want them to open the presents in front of her. She wanted them to open the gifts back on Earth, preferably at that place on Earth called Minnesota. _She smiled to herself at the audacity of her action._ Yet, this was her way of showing her gratitude for their newly formed friendships and her support of Jack and Sam's future relationship.

* * *

Jack and Sam were greeted outside the medical center by Karnak. The leader of Aquila sat in the front of a strange-looking vehicle. It was some type of transportation device, similar to a large sedan, but there were no wheels on this car. Instead, it seemed to be hovering about two feet above the ground.

"Holy Hannah!" O'Neill looked incredulous and Sam smiled warmly to hear her father's favorite expression come out of Jack's mouth.

Karnak's laughter rang out as he excitedly explained, "This, my friends, is the latest result of Aquilian technology. It is a levitation car and will transport us to the Gate. The ride is quite smooth and we are not wasting precious fuel supplies; instead, we are working with waves of energy and gravity which propel us forward. This is our prototype and I wanted you both to be the first to experience its efficiency and speed." The high-spirited leader motioned Jack and Sam into the back seat.

Sam climbed in first and Jack followed. The car rose another ten, fifteen feet in mid-air and whisked the three friends off. While the vehicle went cruising through the city, suspended above the citizens' heads, their President grinned and waved to his people as they looked up and shouted their approval. As Sam and Jack watched the crowds reacting below, they realized that Karnak was again in command. The once-stricken leader was engaged at the controls of the new levitation car and enjoying every minute. Jack squeezed Sam's hand and whispered in her ear, "He found a new toy." Sam giggled and nodded her head in agreement.

Jack pressed on. "Did you say this was the prototype?"

"Yes, it is", Karnak proudly replied.

"Do you happen to remember what happened the last time you took us up in the air?" Sam poked Jack in the ribs but he was hell bent on teasing his friend. _Now that the worse was over for all of them, Jack felt that they could laugh freely again._

Karnak's grin widened as he maneuvered the air car. "Jack, you have such little faith in me. I assure you that this model is quite safe and has only several feet to fall should one of those wind tunnels come up. I am building a new biplane soon, fully equipped with the latest in technology and communication devices. I will send you _your_ invitation when the plane is ready." Karnak turned and winked. With that, he increased the speed of the car, passing through the portals of the city and giving Jack and Sam one last look at its perimeter.

As the gleaming dome receded in the distance, all three friends became quiet, reflecting on the inter-galactic connections, both personal and professional, that had been made between the Aquilians and the Tau'ri.

Soon they were hovering in front of the DHD and the Stargate. Jack leaned forward and patted Karnak on the shoulder. "It's been quite a ride …"

"In more ways than one", Sam finished his thought. There were tears in her eyes as she kissed Karnak on the cheek.

The ebullient leader turned serious. "Come, let me bid you a proper farewell." Karnak stepped from the front of the vehicle as Jack and Sam disembarked from the rear.

They slowly walked to the DHD whereupon Karnak embraced Sam warmly, whispering to her that "love always finds its way home. You have found each other here on Aquila. Do not lose each other back on Earth."

Sam let herself feel the warmth of this man's embrace and his caring words. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood back and let Jack take his leave.

Jack shook Karnak's hand and then the President grabbed Jack in a bear hug, reminding him privately that "she is ready, Jack. You are both ready to move forward. Do not let her go. Seize the moment."

Jack turned to Sam and gave her one last command, "Dial us home, Carter, we've got another mission to attend to, in Minnesota."

Sam dialed the familiar chevrons with a lump in her throat and waited for the always welcomed whoosh of the engaged singularity. Then she reached for Jack's extended hand and they walked, side by side, up the steps, through the event horizon, into the future.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Heat Chapter 54 Epilogue "Cabin Fever"**_

_**Beginning of The Cabin Chronicles Sequel **_

They rode in silence as rugged mountains faded in the rear-view mirror and new, flatter terrain unfolded. From time to time, his right hand would leave the steering wheel and cover her hand on the seat. She would glance over at him and smile; his grin would widen. _It was such a silly, quirky grin._

"Aren't we a pair? Ya think we could do better than this, eh?"

"Jack, it's okay. We have two weeks ahead of us at your cabin. I don't mind the silence at all. We've been on overload for so long that it's just great to gaze out the window and watch the scenery."

"With nothing shooting back at us I might add. That whole Anubis and Replicator gig is something I'd rather not remember. Maybe a desk job isn't so bad after all."

Sam chuckled softly. "Do you want some music on?"

"Nah, I'm okay with letting my mind roll too. We should get there just as the sun is going down over the pond."

"Sounds lovely."

"Even lovelier getting to watch it with you, alone."

"Sure you won't miss Daniel and Teal'c?"

Jack's hand found Sam's ear lobe and he pulled it gently. "This trip is all about me and you. Period. Don't want any company spoiling what I have in mind. I loved our time on Aquila and the baby but Karnak's always looking to have a party and it's just a bit too much at times. I swear, once he gets that environmental outpost rebuilt and running again, he just might turn it into a Disney theme park!"

Sam started laughing. "I thought you were an extrovert like him. You certainly didn't seem shy onstage at Kaya's reception, Mr. Yo-Yo Man."

"I just wanted to humor the crowd, show them how to play. Can't believe they turn their kids into little scholars while they're still in diapers. Kids need to have fun, get dirty, scrape knees, dress a doll or ride a bike. Walter's already made his first toy drop-off."

"You're kidding. We've only been back on Earth a week."

"Did you forget the real reason that Walter took the assignment?" Jack turned and winked at Sam.

"Oh. How did that go? Did he say if he saw Eva?"

"She helped him unload the toys. It seems that Karnak's appointed her as assistant ambassador of goodwill. She and Walter are actually going to visit families, introducing assorted games and playthings to the parents along with operating instructions if needed. Once a month, it'll be Christmas on Aquila, thanks to Tau'ri ingenuity."

"Tell Walter to take some mistletoe on his second delivery and demonstrate the custom to Eva."

"Well aren't you the little matchmaker …"

Sam continued to chuckle. "Hey, why not? I think they're good for each other. It's nice to see two lonely people getting together."

"Do you think folks are saying that about us?"

"Hmm, I think folks have been saying more than that about us for quite some time, at least at the SGC. I never thought we gave them a reason to, but you know how rumors fly."

"Yes, 'the Colonel and the General'. Are they or aren't they?"

"Well?" Sam pushed forward.

"Well what?"

"What are we now that our chain of command and the fraternization rules have changed?"

"We're two … close friends … who are about to become … closer." Jack noticed that his gas tank was almost on empty.

Sam became quiet, too quiet. _Something was wrong._

Jack broke the awkward silence. "What?"

"I thought we were more than that", came the soft reply.

Jack looked at her now serious face and drove his pickup to the side of the road.

"C'mere."

He pulled her to himself and cradled her face in his hands as his lips sought to assure her that they were, indeed, much more than friends. She returned the kiss with just as much ardor.

"There, that's better. I don't have a name for us 'cause it's all so new. 'Friends' seemed okay but …"

Sam interrupted him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Friends don't kiss like _that._"

Jack licked his lips and kissed the top of her head. "Good point. But we're not lovers either."

"Not _yet_."

Jack's heart started to race as the engine continued to idle. Sam's bold words caught him by surprise. He cleared his throat and she raised her head to stare at him with those teasing blue eyes, those eyes that made him go weak in the knees.

"Stop that! You're making me forget all about my driving."

Sam planted one more kiss, full on his mouth, and then retreated. Jack reached over and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Jack?"

He switched the ignition off, got out of the truck, strode to her side, opened the door and pulled her out. Before she could tease him further, he had his strong arms around her and kissed her again, passionately. They were both breathless as she pushed him back and nodded her head.

"We are definitely more than 'close friends'."

By now, Jack was nibbling her neck and sending sweet vibrations up and down her body. He knew in the back of his mind that this was not what he wanted to happen, at least, not here - not in the middle of nowhere next to a country highway. He was getting hot and all too bothered, but he wanted everything to be special and perfect._ At the cabin. _And so he pulled back.

"Yeah sure ya betcha." One final hug and he motioned for Sam to get back into the truck.

She complied, knowing in her heart that she wanted to reach the cabin too. _They had waited this long; surely they could wait a little longer._

* * *

The ice cream was dripping down his chin. Sam reached over and playfully wiped the overflow with her napkin. They had stopped at a ramshackle gas station-combination-country store. While Jack pumped, Sam went in to browse and came out carrying two large vanilla cones. After their amorous interlude, they both decided to keep their mouths busy. Ice cream seemed like the perfect solution. The afternoon had turned warmer than expected, not much of a breeze. Sam had rolled up the sleeves of her pink blouse, and stood contentedly licking her cone. Her sunglasses and wind-blown hair added to her appeal. Jack was waiting for the tank to fill up and enjoying the view, eager to get to the cabin. _"God, she was sexy!"_

"Are you smirking?"

"Nope, just enjoying my ice cream."

"Jack? You have an impish grin on your face, besides your vanilla ice cream." Once again, Sam reached up to dab his chin.

Jack unexpectedly grabbed her hand while he stole a lick of her ice cream. She slapped him on the arm and stood back laughing.

"General O'Neill, what's gotten into you?"

"You're irresistible, you know. I'm just wanting more than ice cream."

"Ice cream should cool you down … for now."

* * *

The next few hours were spent in light-hearted teasing and affectionate banter as the couple traveled toward their final destination. They wrangled over radio stations and favorite kinds of music. Sam preferred the classics; Jack, country. They compromised on classic rock.

Sam leaned on Jack's shoulder and took a brief nap. The crunch of the gravel and slowing of the truck woke her just as they arrived at the cabin. She yawned languidly and stretched as Jack kissed her cheek.

"Come on, sleepyhead. We made it for the sunset."

Sam rounded the back of the pickup and Jack took her hand, pulling her along toward the edge of the pond. The sun's waning rays were still peeking through a grove of trees at the far end of the water.

Jack put his arm around Sam and they silently watched as the orange and gold sky turned into deep purples and blues. Somewhere, a loon sang a lonely note. Nearby, the buzz of insects and chirping of crickets added to the croaking of frogs. Jack tightened his grip on Sam.

"Quite a symphony, eh?"

"Even better than your classic rock."

The air was turning cooler and Jack felt Sam shiver. Night had fallen quickly and it was harder to see her face.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling a bit cold."

Sam felt a warm breath on her neck, followed by a gentle nip on her ear lobe. She started to sigh and turn her face toward Jack as his lips found hers. There was no hesitation for either of them. They kissed firmly, Jack holding her face in his hands. She embraced him, her hands wrapping themselves around his broad shoulders and clinging to his neck. She could feel the heat rising within her.

Suddenly, Jack lifted her in his arms still bestowing short kisses on her lips. She laughed as they both came up for breath.

"What are you doing?! It's dark. Put me down before you drop me."

Jack walked to the front steps of the cabin, quite sure of himself. "I've been wanting to do this for a long, long time."

The emerging moon cast enough light to provide an outline of the porch but Jack stumbled on the top step and he had to regain his balance while Sam grasped his neck tightly.

"Jack! See? You almost dropped me!"

Jack answered her startled reprimand with another fervent kiss as they leaned against the doorframe. He continued to hold her in his arms as he asked Sam to reach into his trouser pocket for the key. Sam gingerly reached into his pocket and found more than the key. She was glad that the darkness covered her blush.

Jack knew that he had set her up. "Whatsa matter? It's just my sidearm."

Sam promptly pulled the key out of his pocket and giggled. "I never knew you could be so, so …"

"Naughty? Horny? Happy?" Jack snuggled her neck as he unlocked the door and carried her over the threshold. All at once, his demeanor turned serious.

"Sam, this is where you belong – where _we _belong."

Still in his arms, Sam laid her head against his chest, unbelievably excited and nervous at the same time. _She had dissolved suns but now felt quite powerless in this man's arms. _

Standing in front of a living-room window, Jack's face was bathed in moonlight. He did not bother to reach for a light switch. Instead, he whispered, "I want you, _now_." Sam felt the trembling in his arms and saw the hunger in his face. Her own anxiety faded as she looked into his penetrating eyes. _He was right. This is where she, where they belonged. _

Sam simply shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "I'm ready." Jack walked in the darkness to his bedroom and laid her gently on his bed. He showered her hair and face with kisses, finally lifting himself from the bed and turning on a nightstand lamp. The soft amber light illuminated her bright eyes and flushed cheeks.

He leaned over her, in awe. "God, you're beautiful."

Sam reached up and put her hands, once again, around his neck, drawing him to herself. She opened her mouth and allowed him to taste her more fully. Their tongues touched and teased while Jack began to unbutton her blouse with shaking hands.

For a short time, the urgency of their desire was tempered by the wonder of discovery. It was as if they were truly seeing each other for the very first time. As Jack undressed and caressed Sam, he traced and kissed the scars of past battles which had left their mark. His eyes burned into hers, more brilliant and seductive than any of the stars she had encountered on their missions. Her soft moans of pleasure only served to invite him further. _She was everything he had ever imagined, ever wanted._

Sam's rapid breathing now matched Jack's. Her hands wandered over Jack's body, kneading his back as waves of passion crashed over them. Words were useless. After years of denial, they let their bodies speak … satisfying hidden hungers, filling empty spaces.

Finally … released, redeemed, they lay silently in each other's arms. The night lamp continued to cast its warm glow as Jack was the first to whisper, "My God, why did we wait this long?"

Sam quietly responded, "Because we're officers, duty first … because the universe needs us."

Her head was lying on Jack's outstretched arm and he turned on his side to continue their conversation. His eyes still held an intensity that thrilled her, welcomed her, into his very private world.

"I'm tired of playing galaxy policeman. I'd rather play with you."

_The old Jack was back. _And that was okay. Sam knew that he had to inject some humor after such an intimate encounter. In fact, she was feeling quite overwhelmed herself. Jack was a surprisingly skillful lover, but he was still Jack.

"You are so bad." Sam affectionately stroked Jack's cheek and couldn't help but laugh.

"What? Just bein' honest. I never knew what I was missing until now, although I tried damned hard to imagine it."

Sam poked her former CO in the ribs as he playfully retaliated with a tickle. Soon, the laughter and total lack of constraint led to another aroused state of passion. This time Jack let Sam take command and she artfully delivered, her flushed face hovering over his quite content countenance.

The couple's body heat and passion compensated for the chill and dampness of the cabin well into the wee hours of the morning. At last, exhausted, they settled in under the quilt and fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
